


CONFUSION

by K_Vader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I try, M/M, Maybe I need a life, Memory Loss, Rainbows and Shit, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wade is smart, What is slow burn?, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 74,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Vader/pseuds/K_Vader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to fight."</p><p>"Me either, sunshine. Unless we're covered in lube and you're at the bottom."</p><p>"What?"<br/> </p><p>Same old story, with some humor and a lot of fluff.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Finished!</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What?

It was a calm night, nothing out of the ordinary, a few robberies, nothing too stressful.A few weeks ago some of the normal (not alien, crazy scientist, etc stuff, but like robberies and those normal kind of things) have gone low, which is good since he has more time to relax. This isn't normal on his daily basis.  


He was tired, work and college were driving him crazy, and all he wanted was to rest his eyes for a little while.  


He laid down on the rooftop, closed his eyes, breathed slowly and felt his body in the limbo. He knows he should not sleep while wearing the Spider-Man suit, but his spidey senses would let him know if there was danger nearby.  


All he wanted was to rest and breathe, and sleep and... 

"Heeelp!" a man's voice shouted. 

"Ugh WHYY?" Spidey sat down again and felt like crying out of anger. "Why now, damn it? Couldn't you wait?"

He saw his reflection in a window of a building next to him, it wasn't flattering, he looked like a psychiatric patient. "Okay, you need to calm down Peter, this isn't you, just breathe."

" _HEEELP!_ "

"Can't you just wait five seconds? That's all I need dude," he stood up, breathing deep and pricking the bridge of the nose "Okay you're gonna be fine, maybe is just a robbery, after that we'll go home... I mean _'I'_ , I’LL GO HOME, because there's no we... geez, what's wrong with me?"

"AAHH!" the man screamed again.

"FINE, God, I'm coming!"

He never acts like this, the whole _"with great powers, come great responsibility"_ is his motto, but today he was tired and just wanted to rest, who can blame him? Yes, he is a super spider, but also human.  


He swung to the place and stayed on a near fire escape to have a better view of what was happening. There were three dead men on the floor, a lot of blood and another (the one who screamed, he supposed) pinned to the wall by a large all muscle man in a red and black suit.

"You shouldn't get involved with bad people, it is obvious that if you make them angry they will want that stupid face you've got smashed... Yes, I am very aware of the situation... no I don't think he peed himself, wait... did you?"

Peter was very confused by the whole thing, was he talking to himself? Peter can't judge him though, he was doing it himself a few minutes ago, but this was different, it seemed like the guy was having a serious discussion with his brain.

"You're a very disgusting man," Continued the guy in the mask "you just peed yourself and now everything stinks."

"P-Please, don't kill me!" The other sobbed, shivering under the guy's grip.

"It's not gonna hurt, pinky promise... nope, never mind, I didn't sharp my girls this morning, so it might take a while to detach your head from the shoulders."

"HEEELP!" the man screamed again trying to get out.

"Show is over." Spidey landed next to them, but not enough to get HIS head taken off. Furthermore, cursing himself internally for the stupid phrase he used for the landing.

"And you are?" The other man in the suit asked, turning to Peter with a raised eyebrow "Yes, I'm fully aware of his sexy body."  


This was very confusing and Peter was not in the mood.

"Okay man look, I'm tired and I think you’ve already caused too much damage," Peter said pointing out to the dead bodies "So if we could just leave it here."

"Oh no can't do," The guy said, pointing his finger at the man in front of him "he is actually the one I was called to kill. Those were just a funny entrance."  


Peter didn't get the joke, so he just stood there very tired. "I don't want to fight."

"Me either, sunshine. Unless we're covered in lube and you're at the bottom."

"What?" This was seriously confusing.

"Anyway, please excuse me for a second while I unalive this guy and we can go for some tacos."

"NOO, please help me!" the man pinned to the wall screamed (again).

 _'Oh, right! I forgot about him'_ Peter thought. 

"I can't let you do that and I don't go out with guys who kill others," he said, shooting a web at the tall man in the black and red suit, then shot another at the other guy, who was about to run away.

"Wow that's hot... so you do date guys?" asked the suited man now pinned to the wall, all covered in webs.

"Um okay..." Peter said, scratching the back of his neck and looking confused. "This was very, weird? Anyway I'm gonna go and call the police, you two have a nice night, I need to sleep."

Peter turned around, fired a web to a roof, and was about to leave when the man behind whistled.

"Nice ass Baby Boy, I'm Deadpool by the way... call me!"

Peter blushed and before anything could get any weirder, he swung away.

"Oh well, that was fun," said Deadpool cuting the webs with his katanas.

{And hot.}

[Who is he?]

"I know right?" 

And detached from the wall. The other man was about to scream -again- when Deadpool pulled out one of his guns and shot him.

"Sorry dude, I was planning to have more fun with you, but right now I have a serious boner I need to work on."

{Let's watch some spider porn!}

[Even I have to admit that's disgusting... yet I'm delighted.]

**~ * ~**

The next morning, Peter woke up feeling better, he slept through the night and didn't have to work or go to college because it was Sunday. He stood up, stretched his back -which sounded like a bone orchestra- and went to the kitchen to get some cereal (hoping he still had some because he did not have the money to buy anything). 

On his way to the kitchen he began to think about what happened last night.

"Was it a dream?" He asked a box of cereal with the last bit of cereal in it and sighed "This is depressing, what am I gonna eat tomorrow?" He grabbed a bowl, poured the cereal in it and went back to his last night thoughts.

"Who is this guy anyway? Never seen him before... Deadpool, huh?" 

He sat down, eating his breakfast and opened a book in front of him, it was about biomechanical engineering and all the nerdy things he likes.

**~ * ~**

Deadpool woke up exhausted from a night of sweaty masturbation and thoughts of love towards a little man dressed in a spider suit.

{We should stalk him!}

[Maybe we can find some google pics of his ass and masturbate more.]

"I think I need to see him again." Deadpool said in a sigh

{I don't think he wants to see you again, pal.}

[Who would've?]

"Shut up, for the first time in a long time you're not going to ruin my Sunday morning, I'm too happy to even care."

{He's not even into you and you're happy? That's sad!}

"I don't care."

[Pathetic!]

"Still don't care."

{Whatever man, I'm also in a good mood.}

[Yeah, who are we kidding? Today we're happy.]

**~ * ~**

Peter put on his suit, the sunset was almost gone and that meant time for Spider-Man, his stomach growled like crazy, he had eaten nothing but cereal in the morning, and an apple with cookies and juice in the afternoon. His fridge was empty and he only had two dollars to survive for three more days until paycheck. Maybe on the way to his duty, he could stop somewhere and buy a fruit bar or something cheap, and after that try his best not to think about food at all.

**~ * ~**

Wade looked all over the internet about the cutest spider in the world, but didn't find much other than he is a superhero.

{The best one if you ask me.}

[Nope, that's Batman.]

"Wrong Universe!"

There were also pictures, which he obviously stored in a folder he named 'SexyBitsySpider'.

{Not Itsy Bitsy, that's a long story. And those pictures are for later.}

[We're gonna have so much fun with those!]

{You know what should be more fun? If we see him again.}

[Woah, first time you have a good idea.]

{I always have good ideas, you're the Ebenezer Scrooge who always _'Bah Humbug'_ me.}

"I was already suited before you said a thing." 

He took his guns and katanas, tied them to the suit, and went out for some arachnid hunt.

**~ * ~**

Peter was on the rooftop eating the fruit bar, trying to imagine it was a burrito or something bigger that could actually make him feel full, when his spider senses began to tingle. He looked around and leaned to one side of the building, that's when he saw Deadpool, who was looking up. He started to jump with happiness and waved, and Peter bowed his head in confusion.

 _'What the actual fuck?'_ He thought as the other man started to climb, _'What is he doing? If he wanted to kill me I don't think he would've waved and acted so happy... he's kind of crazy tho so you never know... Maybe he was send to kill me...??'_  


Before he could finish his thoughts, Deadpool was already in front of him and since Peter was sitting, he did the same, sitting down in front of him. Peter was seriously confused and didn't know how to react or what to say.

"Hi Baby Boy, your lips are beckoning me to jump and kiss you, but since I'm a gentleman I'm just gonna imagine it."

Peter frowned for a second with the fruit bar still in his hand, and crumbs of food around his mouth. Then he reacted. 

_'Fuck, the mask!'_ he rushed and push it down. 

"Aw, show is over guys!" Deadpool grinned under his mask and Peter could see it. That mask was very expressive. He wanted to ask how, but given the circumstances it seemed rather strange. 

After a while, he still very confused and a little shocked. And Deadpool talking to what Peter thought was his brain, he decided he had to say something.

"Um... what the fuck?"

Wade paused, looked at him silently, and reached a hand toward him. "Wade Winston Wilson, three W's almost a record. It's a pleasure!"

 _'I don't know what is happening,'_ Peter kept thinking.

"Uumm Peter." _'WHAT? WHY? Secret identity anybody?'_

"Oh..." Wade never thought he would tell him his name. Peter extended his hand towards Wade to shake it. Yes, he was still in a state of shock and confusion, but he would never be rude enough to leave a handshake in the air. His aunt has taught him better.

{OH MY GOOOOD, WE ARE TOUCHING HIM!}

[We can now die in peace... if we could actually die.]

Wade didn't think of his next move, he just pulled Spidey towards him and hugged him. 

{AAAHHH we're in heaven!}

Peter pushed him away, now he was seriously confused.

"NO! - What? -Wait... WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?"

"You’re my favorite superhero, very close to Batman, but I'm pretty sure you've never heard of him because we are in another Universe, like same planet and world but different Universe, I know it's confusing but..."

"WADE STOP!"

{Wow he called us by our name.}

[It sounds angelical coming from him, even if his face is super red right now.]

{He's so confused, so cuuute!}

"Okay... okay..." Peter got to his feet and began to move in circles.

"I thought I was supposed to be the crazy one," Wade said, looking at him going from side to side "He looks so cute, though."

{[*Swoons*]}

"This is so weird, is it a dream?" Peter looked at Wade who shook his head. "Okay... so um who are you? And um, what are you doing here?" 

Peter twisted his hands as he asked the questions, it's something he does every time he is anxious and/or confused.

"Oh, I figured you were not paying much attention." Wade stood up and wiped his suit, "But you remembered my name, so you really paid attention to that." 

He sighed and Peter could swear he saw hearts in his masked eyes.

"Anyway, I'm Wade aka Deadpool aka Merc with a mouth aka Booty killer which reminds me, you have an amazing one, wow... Where was I? Oh right, I'm kind of new here, was called for a job and then I found you and now I don't ever want to leave."

Peter was staring at him with his head bent in confusion and blinking uncontrollably behind the mask..

{Aaww let's hug him again!}

[No, don't do that! Look at him he is disgusted by you.]

"Sorry, I talk a lot, even more when I'm nervous," Wade apologized and looked down.

Peter swallowed, then took a deep breath and approached Wade. He really felt bad, the guy looked as if a truck had passed over him, shoulders down and staring at the floor.

"Hey, it's okay! I kind of do that too," he said smiling. Wade looked up and noticed Spidey was smiling at him, like literally smiling.

"So um Wade or Deadpool, how do you want me to call you?"

"Whatever you want, Baby Boy."

{Daddy would be nice.}

[And if he could scream it in an orgasm, that would be better.]

Wade did his best to get that image out of his head, he needed to try and act a bit normal if he really wanted to get a chance to at least keep talking with Spidey.

"Okay, then Wade will be... don't call me Baby Boy!"

"Oh come on, it suits you perfectly."

"Just... fine," Peter sighed "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you."

"Me?" 

Peter didn't quite understand what was happening, but he tried to play it cool, before the man in front of him could kill him or start to cry. Both seemed like very possible panoramas.

"Why? Did someone send you to kill me?"

Wade stood there for a moment without moving or saying anything, Peter was starting to worry when the other busted out in laugh.

"What, kill you?" Wade laughed even harder "I would never harm a sweet little spider like you, especially with such an ass and round kissable lips like yours," when he saw that Peter was still confused, Wade stepped closer.

"I'm not gonna kill you," he said more calmed "I just wanted to see you, and talk you know."

"B-But why?" 

"Well, because!" 

Peter could feel the warmth of Wade's body very close to his and all that confusion in his head and the muscles of Wade's body and... _'What is wrong with you, Peter Parker? Focus!'_

Before he could say anything his stomach growled, he was very hungry and now half of his bar was lying on the floor, maybe all eaten by ants. He ran to grab it and it looked fine, just a little dirt, nothing that could kill him. So Peter cleaned it and rolled up his mask again _'Who cares? I'm hungry and he already saw the bottom of my face.'_ And was about to put it in his mouth when a big hand grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Woah, you're not gonna eat that, right?"

"Um yes, I'm hungry and this is all I have."

Wade took the bar away from the boy, and threw it away.

"What? NOO! That was my dinner, why would you do that?" Peter looked at him, almost crying and pouting like a baby. Wade sighed.

"Don't worry Baby Boy, daddy is here to feed you."

"What? No Wade, you can't!" his stomach growled again. The sound was as if Cthulhu wanted to get out of him and end with the human race.

"Uh yes I can and I will before you faint and an alien comes out of that beautiful belly."

"Um... I-I don't know, I don't feel comfortable with people buying me things without me returning the favor or whatever."

"I know a way you can pay me back," Wade raised a brow and Peter saw it even with the mask on, he really needed to ask how.

"NO, don't even think about it!"

"I'm just kidding Baby Boy, come on, I want nothing more from you than your presence and a happy face with a full belly."

Peter wrapped his arms over his stomach _‘I mean yeah, I’m really hungry, plus, one dinner won’t kill me nor him... But this means I’ll have to give something back at some point.'_ His stomach (or Cthulhu) growled again.

“Fine… but I'll invite next time.”

Wade put his hands over his face and his mouth turned into an ‘O’. “Does this mean there will be a next time?” 

Peter’s eyes went wide and almost facepalmed _‘I need to eat now before I say another stupid thing’._

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Grammatical Mistakes: I try to fix them as much as I can really, english is not my first language, so be patient with that (please)!*
> 
> I like to know your opinions, so feel free to give them :D
> 
> Anyway, may the force be with you \m/


	2. Feeding Cthulhu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW I didn't say this in the first chapter, sorry:
> 
> {Yellow}  
> [White]

They went to a Mexican place that Wade recommended, which was a perfect idea, since Peter wanted a burrito so badly and Wade simply loves Mexican.

While they waited for the food, Wade grabbed some crayons and a few coloring books that the restaurant left for the kids, then sat down and started painting. Since Wade is a child trapped inside a huge body, Peter didn't mind and really enjoyed watching him fight while trying not to cross the line.

“So… you kill people for a living,” It wasn’t a question, more like an affirmation since Peter had already seen his work.

“Yep!” Wade kept painting “I’m a mercenary.” 

“I see.”

“How old are you kid?” Wade left the pencils on the table and looked up at him.

Peter froze, didn't know exactly why, but it seemed like a serious question all of the sudden. “Twenty, I know I look younger, it’s my height I'm like an average, but in the small kind of average,” he laughed nervously and Wade nodded.

“You do look younger, and you’re height is perfect,” he said getting back to the painting, which made Peter smile again.

“I like how you paint,” he said leaning forward to look closely.

“You do?” it came more like a squeak, so Wade tried to clear his throat. But when he looked up and saw Peter smiling, he let it pass.

{Maybe he’s just being polite.}

[You paint like a 2 year old, of course he’s being polite!]

But Wade was not listening, instead he got lost in Peter, who pulled his mask up to his nose and smiled again. This time Wade could see the actual smile and those beautiful lips again, and suddenly felt like fainting.

{Look at those perfect round lips *swoons*}

[I’m gonna save that in the spank bank.]

“Has anyone ever told you how perfect you are _Petey_?” Peter blushed, his cheeks turning into a pretty in pink.

“Oh!” he laughed nervously “Well… in case my Aunt doesn’t count, then no, only you… I guess?” 

{*Sighs*}

[ *.* ]

“You’re a good one, Petey Boy,” said Wade smiling back and returning to the painting.

**~ * ~**

The food arrived and Peter started eating without hesitation, he was very hungry and the burrito was so good. He looked up and Wade was looking at his tacos without moving.

{You didn’t think this through. Did you?}

[Better not eat, you don’t want the kid to throw everything up.]

{He will run away and not come back, EVER!}

Wade was very angry now and sad and confused, he was about to scream at the boxes to leave him alone so he could think something, when he heard the sweet voice of the boy in front of him and looked up to find Peter staring at him.

“Are you gonna roll up your mask to eat those tacos or do you have a special skill to do it?” Peter smiled and Wade relaxed, taking a deep breath and feeling kind of better.

“I-I’m not hungry, I think I’ll take this home,” then he returned to the shame of looking down.

{Good, he doesn’t deserve to look at your ugly mug.}

[Not even in the suit, you should be ashamed to be here with him.]

“Wade,” he could swear that his name coming out of those beautiful lips sounded like Christmas carols.

“Hm?” he didn’t look up.

“You okay?” Peter's voice sounded concerned.

{As if!}

[Pff please, concerned? No one cares about you!]

“Yeah I’m fine… keep eating, Petey, I’m perfectly fine,” and he tried to smile but it came more like a grimace.

"Well, if you don't want to eat, then neither do I." He set the burrito on the plate and leaned back in the chair.

“No Spidey, come on! It’s not that serious, it’s just that… you d-don’t want to see what’s under this mask.”

"I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever is under that mask," his voice was calm, but Wade knew he couldn't do that to him.

“Please eat,” Wade said in a whisper, looking down again.

Peter stood up and moved his chair next to Wade’s, who stared at him bemused.

"Like I said, I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever it is that you hide down there," he continued smiling and Wade just wanted to be wrapped in his arms, because what a smile.

“Can I try?” Peter asked placing his hands on Wade’s neck, his thumbs very close to the edge of the mask and looking straight into his eyes.

{*Gasps* No… he can’t! Don’t let him do that!}

[We’re going to lose him.]

But Wade did not pay attention to the boxes because once again he got lost in the beauty of being that it was Peter. He nodded and Peter started pulling on the mask, he could feel the touch of Peter on his bare neck and chills ran through his body. Wade kept looking at Peter's masked eyes, trying to read his reaction.  


Peter stopped in the arch of his nose and leaned back to look at him. Wade's skin was scarred, there was not a part of his neck, jaw or all his face that didn't have a mark. 

Wade was about to pull it back down when Peter stopped him, he leaned in slowly and kissed Wade's cheek softly, then a warm smile appeared on his lips. 

{… What does this mean?}

[He doesn't look scared nor disgusted.]

Wade could see that, Peter was smiling, and he kissed his cheek, _GOD, SPIDEY KISSED HIS UGLY CHEEK_ and didn’t seem like throwing up.

“Y-You don’t m-mind?” he stammered and felt like dying, but Peter shook his head.

"Not at all, it's pretty incredible actually," he smiled again and Wade felt his world shift from gray to rainbow. "Does it hurt?" Peter asked and this time the concern was really there.

Wade put a hand on Peter's cheek, his skin was so smooth and beautiful, he was all beautiful and Wade had only seen his lips, but he knew that the boy sitting in front of him was the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Most of the time, yeah!” he replied in a whisper. They were so close to each other and his hand was still touching Peter's cheek, he wanted to bend and kiss him, but the whole thing with the mask was more than enough to make him happy forever.

"I'm sorry," Peter also whispered almost tilting his head against Wade's touch.

{He is? Oh my God, my heart is aching!}

[I don’t even know what to say.]

"Thank you." They stayed like this for a while, Wade looking mainly at his round pink lips, and Peter trying to understand everything that had just happened.

Finally he got up and returned to his side, with the chair in his hand to where his -already cold- burrito was. Peter sat down and bit it, before giving Wade a burrito grin.

Wade was still in shock, when Peter returned to his side of the table and grabbed the burrito, he thought how cold it could be and how he had ruined his dinner, but when Peter smiled at him with burrito on his lips, Wade could not help but smile and feel completely happy. The boxes were silent so he decided to enjoy the moment and eat his tacos in peace.

**~ * ~**

When they left the restaurant there was no awkwardness or hard feelings, only happiness.

“Well I better go home now, it was really nice to spend the night with you Wade… Thank you!” 

“You’re very welcome, Spidey,” Wade's smile was wider than what he could ever remember it to be “And the offer to pay me back is still up.”

Peter grunted, shoot a web and left. Wade watched him leave and he felt truly happy.

{It would have been much better if we had kissed him.}

[And if we had taken him to our bed.]

“It was perfect the way it was.” 

{*sighs* Yes, too bad he'll never see you the way you want him to.}

[Maybe he’s throwing up right now.]

{Poor kid, he’s going to have nightmares.]

Wade froze there in the middle of the street, feeling bad and disgusting again, letting some panic attack him slowly.

{On the bright side, we still have those pictures in the laptop.}

[True, let’s go home to enjoy the view!]

He let out a sigh and remembered Peter's smile when he saw his face and all the panic disappeared (at least for a while).

**~ * ~**


	3. Peter got a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter got a date  
> Wade gets jealous  
> There’s love and all the cute stuff!
> 
> Once again:
> 
> {Yellow}  
> [White]

Peter was having a big debate between his brain and his stomach. His brain wanted to buy something that would last for two more days. Even if it tasted like air. And his stomach wanted to buy some cereal, even if a box cost all the money he had, which was like a dollar now.

He was in the aisle of the store with his eyes shifting from the cereal he wanted to the cheapest brand that tasted like air. The problem, both boxes were too small.

“I mean, if I think about it, if I buy this box of cereal and eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner, for two days, _maybe_ when I get my paycheck I'll still have some more, I just have to ration it better.”  


Grabbing the box, he looked further and found a large box of cereal that cost a dollar, unfortunately it was the worst cereal in the world.

"Oh, well, it will do, at least I'll eat something," he shrugged and looked to his side, there was an old man staring at him and judging him in silence for talking to himself. Peter smiled awkwardly and turned to the cashiers _'Well.. that was weird'._

**~ * ~**

Wade was happy, he could even swear he saw a unicorn this morning.

{Yes, when we went to pee, _if you know what I mean_.}

[You nasty!]

"We should do some breakfast and leave it to Peter, he looks like a hungry kid."

[Great idea, if only we knew where he lives.]

{I told you it was a good idea to knocked him down, kidnap him, dress yourself as Bea Arthur, interrogate him about everything and let him go. Not before we smack that sexy ass of course.}

"I love the Bea Arthur part, and his sexy ass of course, but not the knocked him down one, I couldn't hurt that pretty face."

[Chloroform!]

{ >:) (_|_) }

He thought about it, then shook his head "NO, that is wrong people, DON'T do that!... Now if you'll excuse me, I think I have a date with a friend of mine in the bathroom, because dat ass."

**~ * ~**

Peter came home with the cereal and ate a little. As expected, it tasted very bad, but at least it was food and that's what matters. He found himself thinking about Deadpool, and his face, and his scarred neck and lips _'... wait what?'._

"NO Peter, you can't fall for a mercenary, you just can't!" he shook his head and tried to think of something else, but when he looked down, there was something growing inside his pants.

"I think I need to go on a date, like a real one, not with my hand, _if you know what I mean_... why do I keep talking to myself?"

**~ * ~**

{If there is a God up there, I hope he/she can see how pathetic we look when masturbating, and maybe he or she will feel bad and let Petey love us.}

[If there's a God I don't think it watches people masturbate.]

"Unless it's a kinky God, like the readers when they read smut fan fic."

{Those are good ones!}

[Let's read some of that!]

_*Please excuse us while we read some Spideypool porn*_ **~ * ~**

Peter got a date.

At work it seemed like Jason, one of his co-workers was flirting with him. Since Peter is so naive in aspects of love, he never saw it that way. Until today, because Jason actually told him he was interested and asked him out.

Even if Peter has never dated another guy, he's open to anything the world has planned for him. Plus, Jason is good looking and who knows, right? They exchanged numbers and set the date for tonight.

And although he didn't want to admit it out loud, he really hoped this date would help him get Deadpool out of his mind.

**~ * ~**

[We're back!]

{What did we miss?}

"How long for tonight? I really want to see Spidey!" Wade lay down on the couch in a tantrum.

[Ugh me too, this is taking so loong!]

{Let's watch the sunset, it looks pretty cute.}

[As cute as the writer and readers can imagine.]

"Fine, then I’ll put on my suit."

**~ * ~**

"What should I wear? I haven't been on a date for like... centuries." 

Peter was throwing everything on the floor in the process, looking for whatever people use in dates "Maybe it's not such a good idea." 

Jason was good looking though, and worked with him, which was a plus, _'I guess?'_ but Peter still wasn't sure and the nerves were killing him. He sat on the floor with all the clothes spread around him, and suddenly saw what he wanted.

_'Nothing fancy, but it will do'._

**~ * ~**

Wade sat on the rooftop waiting for Spidey, although they didn't agree to meet thag night, he expected for him to show up, as he always does, because he's Spider-man.

{No shit, Einstein!}

[Maybe he got tired of us.]

"We have only seen each other twice, he can't be tired.”

{Well if he is... this is super sad!}

[There's a load gun in your pocket, keep that in mind.]

**~ * ~**

Peter showed up to the restaurant wearing a blue t-shirt, a black blazer, jeans and his usual hipster-like lenses. Jason was already there and waved when he saw Peter, who smiled back.

"Hey I- um... you look good" Peter stuttered nervously when he greeted Jason. Becase he did look good and honestly Peter is the worst at compliments.

"Thank you, you too" Jason smiled, he had a nice smile. Wade's smile came to his mind but he put it away almost immediately _'You're on a date with Jason, focus on that, Peter!'_

The night kept going, they laughed and had a good time, but Peter's head was somewhere else.

*** THE WHOLE DATE ***

They were saying goodbye when Jason leaned over to kiss Peter and he stepped back, the whole situation became very uncomfortable when Peter tried to explain himself without sounding like a jerk.

"I... I just... I mean, I think I caught the flu, so you know."

"It's okay Pete, I've been sick before," he was going all the way again.

"NO, Jason!... I can't, I wouldn't forgive myself if I make you sick."

"Please don't worry about me, I'm really into kissing you right now," he was willing to win, leaning over Peter, who almost fell over. Jason did so when he got very close, grabbed Peter from the back of his neck and pulled him closer to wrap their lips together 

Peter's eyes widened and at some point he let himself go with it, the only problem was that through the whole thing, his mind wasn't focused on Jason.

**~ * ~**

{He must hate us.}

[It was obvious that this was going to happen, only you and your stupid heart would believe that he would be interested in someone like you!]

Wade was tired and sad, very sad, he really wanted to see Spidey and buy him food because he knew Peter needed that. And the boxes were not helping.

He was about to leave when he heard a noise coming from behind, so he turned around and there he was, wiping his suit from dust he'd caught in the air.

Peter didn't see it coming (or maybe he did, but didn't mind) in one second Wade was hugging him.

"Omg omg omg, Petey you came, I thought you were not going to and I was all depressed and about to kill myself, but then you showed up."

"You were going to kill yourself? Wade!" Peter was actually concerned.

"I know, I know, but don't worry about it, I'll heal and I'll be back. Anyway now you're here and... is that perfume?"

Peter flushed and was very thankful for the mask.

"Um yeah I... it's nothing" Wade looked at him astonished and put a hand over his heart.

"Did you wear perfume, _FOR ME_?" He asked as he bounced up and down on his feet. He looked so happy, Peter just couldn't tell him the truth, so he simply nodded, and a squeeze came out of Deadpool's mouth.

"So, something interesting happening?" Peter asked, trying to change the subject.

"Other than you wearing perfume? No..." Wade sat on one side of the roof and swung his legs. Peter just laughed and felt his phone buzzing, it was a text. 

_**Jason:** Tonight was fun, hope we can repeat it ;)_

Peter now felt bad for the guy. He didn't answer and put the phone aside. He approached the edge of the roof and heard something, screams.

"Did you hear that?" He asked turning to Wade.

"Yep, those are definitely screams... Ooh can I come?" Peter looked at him with a lifted eyebrow.

"I thought you only killed people, not save them."

"True, but it will be fun to do this with you." Peter smiled ridiculously idiotic, and again thankful for the mask.

"Okay then, let's go." 

Wade gasped "Spider-Monkey?"

Peter rolled his eyes still smiling like a goof "Fine, hold on tight."

**~ * ~**

When they reached the place, Wade felt dizzy so they had to wait until his body returned to normal. Peter shrugged. 

"Sorry, but don't worry, you'll get used to it."

\- -

They inspected the place, there were flames and people screaming. The building was on fire and there were about twelve men in front of it, laughing and throwing flames everywhere. They all had fire on them.  


"Mutants probably."  


"Not the good ones."  


{This are definitely not from the _Charlies Ex's_ school.}  


[That's not what it's called.]  


{You got the point.}  


"Ready?" Peter looked up at him and Wade nodded.  


"I was born ready, Baby Boy." He was about to step away, when Peter pushed him back.  


"No killing, Wade!"  


"Oh come on Petey, where's the fun in that?" 

Peter glared at him "I mean it."  


"I know, I know... _fine_ , no killing."  


So they walked towards the mutants who turned to them laughing.  


"Oh look, the spandex guys are here!"  


"This is gonna be so much fun" said another with a creepy smile.  


"It will boy," Wade grunted "Now shut your fucking mouth before I think about breaking the _'No killing rule'_. And mine is leather you uncultured swine."  


At first the mutants began throwing flames at them, but when realizing that this didn't work, because both Deadpool and Spidey were very fast and flexible. They began to fight with their own abilities. Peter was doing his best not to hurt the people around them and Wade was trying very hard not to kill any of the buttheads in front of him.  


They were very fast, plus the fire didn't help to make it any easier. Every time they knocked one out, another came behind. Peter kept shooting webs at those who fell, to put them with the rest of the fainted mutants. It went like that for a long period of time.  


Spidey was having a hard time with a particular mutant. He was big, wearing a leather jacket with thorns coming out of his arms and shoulders, and a cable burning on fire in his hand, using it as a whip. He jumped very fast and before Peter could react, he felt a strong blow to the lower back.

"Damn it!" He groaned when he felt the burn getting stronger.

"You are slow," the stupid mutant said and Peter kind of took it personal (a lot).

"Oh yeah?" He fired a web that went straight to the wall behind the mutant.

"JAA, you missed!" Peter jumped and swayed with the web to kick the guy in the face and knock him down.

"Not really," he said in a sassy tone "Besides, haven't you seen movies, dude? This always happens."

"HOT!" Wade shouted from behind. Peter blushed and giggled, then shook his head in disbelief and looked around to make sure no one saw him. _'Dammit, Peter!'_ he facepalmed and returned to the fight.

Wade on the other hand was trying very hard not to kill the dickheads in front of him, because he promised Spidey. So all he could do was kick and hit their faces against the floor or walls.

{Very gently.}

[Just enough to need plastic surgery.]

{But not to kill them… at least that's the hope.}

He heard Peter groaning in pain from behind. So he turned and saw the little man on the floor, his back was badly damaged, and there was a stupid mutant with a stupid smile on his face in front of him. He had a sword burning in flames.

"Oh no bitch, that won't happen!" So Wade drew his katana and when the other raised the sword to maybe cut Peter in half, Wade made a clean cut and released the hand from his wrist. The sword struck the ground with one hand still attached to it. The mutant looked down with panic and screamed looking at his no-longer-hand.

"Ugh, shut up!" Wade said before kicking him and sending him directly to the ground.

"Good night, how bad that not all mutants get to grow another hand."

{Lol that was good!}

[Daamn, all these flavors and you choose to be salty!]

"I had it under control," Peter said from behind, so Wade turned around and knelt a leg next to him.

"Yeah, I can see that," he smiled. Peter was seriously injured. He was, too, but at the time, that didn't matter. "Let's go to my place, it's close and I can help you with those bruises." 

There were more burns and cuts than bruises, but he didn't want Peter to worry, even though he clearly could feel them. The police came along with the firefighters so they decided it was time to go.

"Okay... I think I can walk." Peter tried to stand up as his face twisted in pain.

"I can help you, Petey!"

"Nope, I can do this." 

{Stubborn little spider.}

[Help him a little!]

Wade came closer but Peter stopped him.

"I can do this, Wade, you can carry me to your apartment if you want, but at least let me stand up with dignity," he said smiling. So Wade stepped back trying his best not to jump and help him. After a few minutes Peter was standing.

"See, I told you I could." Now Wade rushed to his side.

"I can carry you." Peter rolled his eyes, even if Wade couldn't see that.

"Just let me lean on you, I'm pretty sure I can walk. Just try not to grab my butt in the process!"

"Aw but that’s the best part," they both laughed. Wade put an arm under Peter's and like that they went to his place.

**~ * ~**

While they were in the elevator going up to Wade's apartment, it stopped and when the doors opened an old lady appeared in front of them. She was there, looking at them in shock. They were covered in blood. Peter was sitting on the floor with his head tilted to one side of the elevator and Wade was leaning toward the other. Both tried their best to restore their composure when they saw the old lady.

"Are you going up or down, boys?" The lady asked.

Peter was trying to get up, his mask and most of the suit were shattered. Wade on the other hand was trying to clean his -also very damaged- suit. Both were doing their best not to frighten the old lady.

"Up, Ma'am!" Wade replied trying to smile, completely forgetting that his mask was rolled up his nose.

{Shit, your face. She must be scared now!}

[Oh great, you scared the shit out of a Golden Girl with your ugly mug.]

Wade was about to pull it down when the lady gave him a warm smile. 

"Oh okay then, I'm going down... have a nice night boys!" 

The doors closed and they both bowed their heads while looking at the doors, blinking a lot in the process. Then they looked at each other very confused, and began to laugh with some "Ouch's and Fuck's" between each laugh.

**~ * ~**

When they entered the apartment, Wade turned on the lights, and showed a large apartment. The walls had posters of kittens, unicorns, Golden Girls, guns and some Spider-man pictures. The kitchen and living room were in the same room, which was very large compared to Peter's. Wade lead Peter to his room (which also had all these posters and some unicorns and Spider-man cushions on the bed. Stuck to the wall there were some christmas lights, not in the Pinterest kind of way, but more in the Wade’s kind of way.) Peter couldn’t help but smile. Wade then led him to the bathroom and sat Peter on top of the toilet.

“Wait here, Petey, I’ll bring the emergency kit.”

Peter looked around as he waited. It was a very white bathroom _‘Who would have thought?'_ He kept smiling because even if his body ached, he couldn't stop thinking about how cute and amazing Wade was. When Wade returned, he was no longer wearing his mask, and Peter couldn't help but stare. Wade dropped to his knees in front of him, set the box aside, and pulled out a small bottle of peroxide and gauze before looking up at Peter.

“This is gonna hurt, Baby Boy, you ready?”

Peter felt lost in Wade's beautiful blue eyes, so he simply nodded stupidly.

“Okay then 1, 2…” And pressed a gauze against one of the deepest cuts in his stomach. Peter winced in response "I know Baby Boy, I know. I'm sorry!" He kept cleaning, and with every touch Peter writhed more, and Wade felt like shit. Finally, he poured cream very gently over the burns.  


Peter now looked like a mummy, bandages everywhere. Wade leaned back to look at him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you! Hey, what about your wounds? We should take care of them too!” 

“Don’t worry about me, Baby Boy, like I said before, I heal very fast, they are probably no longer there," and he showed Peter his arm, the wounds that were there before, now didn't exist. "See?"

“That’s amazing!”

{He thinks we’re amazing!}

“Nope, he thinks I’m amazing.”

Peter was already used to Wade talking to what. Then again, he thought was his brain. So he just smiled and found himself looking into Wade's eyes, lost in them again. He decided that since Wade had taken off his mask, he could do the same. He reached the back of it-

{OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!}

[Is he going to…?]

-And ripped the mask off his head, leaving it on the floor. Then he looked at Wade, whose face was in complete shock.

{Wow…}

[I knew he was pretty, but this is just… wow!]

The boy in front of him was an angel who fell from the sky and has not yet realized. Messy hair that Wade couldn't understand how he kept under that mask. Below it, very expressive brows that just like the hair were dark brown. Just beneath them beautiful hazel doe eyes surrounded by long playful lashes. Then his nose, which was perfectly pointy. And the lips, jesus those naturally round pink lips were a masterpiece. All together in a perfectly soft, pale silk skin.

They simply looked at each other, saying nothing. It seemed that the world stopped only for them. 

[What a cliché!]

{But true though.}

“ _Wow!_ ” Wade said in a whisper. Peter smiled all flushed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

{He’s so cuuute!}

[*Swoons*]

“You have beautiful eyes, Wade,” he said shyly.

[Wut..?]

{He likes our eyes!!}

Wade was completely flushed now. “Thanks.”

They couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes, it felt very intimate, almost hypnotizing. Peter bent down a little towards Wade, when...

"Who is Jason?" Peter froze. Wade's voice sounded sad and angry, all at once.

"W-What?" Wade was now looking at the floor.

"Jason... I-I saw a text, sorry. It was when you leaned on the roof to hear the screams better, and I saw it: Tonight was fun, hope we can repeat it, winky face... so the perfume wasn't for me." It wasn't a question, he already knew the answer. 

{Of course it wasn't for us!}

[How pathetic from you to actually believe something like that.]

"Wade..." Peter tried to say something, like how confused he was before, but not anymore. That he was really sure now that he had feelings for him. But nothing came out. Wade stood up, he looked very sad and Peter wanted so badly to say something.

"It's okay, Petey, I'm tired. You sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Wait!"

"We need to rest, good night Peter." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

_'He's never called me just Peter before'._

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to describe too much about Petey's date, because let's be honest, no one cares abot Jason.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ #SorryNotSorry
> 
> I'll leave it to your beautiful imaginations <3
> 
> Anyway, have a good one, young padawans!


	4. ! *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

He could hear Peter putting on some clothes from the other room, and a _‘snap'_ when the elastic from the sweatpants Wade gave him touched his skin.

{This is torture!}

[Just peek a little.]

"No!"

Wade may talk a lot, but he wasn't a pervert. Even though his body was betraying him since he was almost in front of the door. He stopped abruptly when Peter appeared under the arc with gray sweatpants and a black T-shirt - with Deadpool's face in the front - that Wade went to buy while Peter was still asleep.

{The Deadpool thing was totally on purpose.}

[I think they got it.]

"OH HEY!" Wade screamed in panic. 

{Great, be a freak.}

[If you were pathetic before, imagine now.]

"Oh... hi!" said Peter with a nervous chuckle and rubbing the back of his neck.

{How can he be so cute?}

"So... _Ha_... do you want some breakfast or something?"

Peter was hungry, he hadn't eaten a real breakfast in a long time (actually last week when he visited Aunt May). But he didn't think it was a good idea after what happened last night, and the way everything turned so awkward.

"Um, actually I don't. I-I mean..."

"It's just breakfast, the most important meal of the day," Wade said, looking at everything but Peter "Come on, I did a lot and now I can't eat everything by myself." 

[You totally could.]

Wade tried to smile a little, but it came out awkward, just like the whole situation they were in.

"Hmm," Peter looked at the kitchen that was full of food.

{He's cute when he's confused.}

[Let's fuck him on top of the kitchen island!]

Wade tried to block all the images in his brain - and save them for later - because right now, waking Wade Jr up wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Okay, fine." Peter said finally, so Wade grinned at him and Peter couldn't help but giggle.

{I'm in love right now!}

[A smile like that can even cure cancer, you should've met him before, maybe Weapon X wouldn't be a thing right now.]

Peter tried to help Wade serve the dishes, but the other didn't let him, and ordered him to take a seat. Then Wade came to the island and put many plates, one with eggs, bacon and sausage. Another with waffles and pancakes. And the other with fruit and some whipped cream and maple syrup to eat it all. He then set a plate in front of Peter and sat down across him with a plate for himself.

"Eat all you want!" Peter smiled and began to grab everything he could put on his plate. Wade did the same and both ate as if there were no tomorrow.

\- - -

"Uumm Wade..." Peter was playing with the eggs on his plate.

"What is it? Is it cold or bad?" Wade asked with a piece of bacon coming out of his mouth.

{Oh no! You gave him cold food!}

[Jason probably gives him better food.]

{And something else.}

"Shut up!" he whispered and stabbed a sausage.

"What?" Peter was now looking at him.

"Um no, nothing. What were you going to say?"

"The food is amazing, don't worry, it's not that... Thank you actually for everything," Peter cleared his throat and swallowed. "Last night... and now the food, I don't even know how to thank you."

{I do!}

[Where's the whip cream and the maple syrup?]

"No problem." Wade didn't feel like flirting, he was actually mad and wanted so badly to find this Jason and... he heard Peter talking.

"And about the text," he seemed uncomfortable. 

{Oh no! He's gonna say he loves Jason!}

[I don't think you can handle this.]

"It's okay, I really shouldn't have read that and if you're with him that's fine, good for you... _both_." Every word felt like bricks trying to get through Wade's throat, and now he seriously wanted to kill someone.

{Someone with a stupid name like Jason.}

[I bet he's ugly af!]

{He can't be uglier than you, that's for sure.}

[True words.]

Peter could see Wade getting angry, because he stabbed all the food before putting it in his mouth and crushing it with his teeth.

"That's not... he's not." 

"IT'S OKAY, PETER, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Wade said loudly and squeezed the fork and knife in his hands tightly.

"Wade!"

"Please, let's just enjoy the food," now he lowered his voice because he saw that Peter was a bit scared and Wade would never want to scare him "I'm just sorry I mentioned it."

"I was going to kiss you!"

{WHAT?}

[O.O]

Wade didn't move or say anything, he was not sure if what Peter had just said was exactly what he heard.

"Last night... but then you mentioned him and I-"

"And you remembered you love him," Wade lowered his gaze again, his voice a combination of anger and sadness.

"What? No! I mean yeah, we went on a date and he kissed me," Wade's expression changed again to a very angry one, so Peter was quick to finish "but it meant nothing."

{...}

[I am so confused right now.]

"So, you are not with him?"

"No."

"Or love him?"

"Not even a little."

[So...]

{What does that mean?}

Wade looked at Peter who was looking at his hands as he twisted them.

[He's nervous!]

{OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO CONFUSING!}

[AND AWKWARD... Say something!]

"And you wanted to kiss me?" Now Peter's hands turned into an actual twister "Hey Petey be careful. You're gonna break 'em," Wade smiled nervously.

"Oh, right!" Peter lowered his hands. "Yes, I wanted to."

"Oh..."

{Awkward silence again.}

[You can actually cut the air with a knife.]

"I'd better go now," Peter got up quickly. "I think my suit is in your room." and ran to the bedroom without waiting for a reaponse.

When he returned, Wade was standing in front of the front door.

"I..." Peter tried to articulate, but Wade came closer and stood in front of him. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath. Peter looked up to find Wade's eyes, he was smiling.

"Why the rush, Petey? Are you sure you didn't leave something else behind?" 

"I... I" Wade leaned in and touched noses with him. Not breaking eye contact.

" _You what?_ " He asked in a low, hoarse voice. Peter swallowed and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Wade kissed him.

[{AAAHH}]

First it was shy, neither of them knowing what kind of pressure to exert, then became more passionate and wet when their tongues touched and played with each other. Peter dropped the suit and put his hands on Wade's neck. His lowering down to the lower part of Peter's back, pulling his shirt up a little to feel his perfect skin. Peter gasped at the touch and Wade bit his lower lip. He could feel the blood running madly through his body, he just wanted to kiss every part of Peter's body.

{*Poor imitation of Shia Labeouf* JUST DO IT!}

[I'm pretty sure you're already hard.]

Peter could feel Wade's scarred skin and he loved it, every touch felt different and his body trembled every time. The kiss not to mention, was taking away every sense of his body. Wade's lips were chapped and soft all at once. He didn't want to stop, his blood running down his body as Wade began to kiss his jaw and he moaned with each kiss. Then Wade lowered to lick his neck and Peter backed away with eyes wide open.

{Shit... what did you do?}

[You hurt him, asshole?]

"Are we going to...?" Peter asked breathlessly and Wade shook his head, hands up in panic.

"No! If you don't want to, that's okay, we don't have to rush anything."

"I do... is just that-"

{JUST WHAT?}

[......?]

"I've never... you know, done this before." Wade stood there, eyes wide and gaping, trying to process the words that had just come out of Peter's mouth.

[... He's a virgin?]

{OH MY GOOOD, I'm gonna cry of happiness!}

"So you're... like, your cherry hasn't popped?"

Peter rolled his eyes, but a little blush creeped up his cheeks. "Well, at least not with men, and the anatomy is different. Yes, I know I have my own body to study, but it's not the same because -"

"HEY, hey!" Wade grabbed him by the waist to bring him closer again "It's okay, don't start rambling, that's more my style. But like I said before, if you don't want to do this now, that's okay, the kiss itself was more than enough to die in peace with a smile on my face."

[If we could actually die.]

{Stop Scrooge, let him be a poet.}

"B-But I... I want to," Peter let out a light chuckle and Wade felt his heart try to get out of his hoodie to embrace the beautiful face in front of him.

{Like that Grinch scene where his small heart grew three sizes.}

[You should shut up before you make it worse.]

"You sure, Petey?"

"Very, besides I'm not the kind of person who would leave a poor man in the middle of a boner." He blushed and looked at Wade's pants and the hard anaconda between his legs. 

{JA, good one!}

Now it was Peter who kissed him. Wade hugged him tight and didn't want to let him go.

"Should we go to the bedroom or...?" Peter asked shyly.

{Fuck him on top of the island with all the food and everything!}

[Or fuck him right here, on the floor!]

{Or just fuck him!}

"Yeah sure, the room is fine... but first." Wade pulled Peter closer and dragged his hands to his ass, where he squeezed. Peter gasped and his eyes widened. "Sorry, Angel-butt, I've been waiting to do that since we met," then he lifted Peter from under his knees and began to kiss his neck.

"If your neck tastes this good, I can't imagine down there." Peter blushed and looked away.

{S O C U T E!}

[I think I love him!]

Before laying him down on the bed, he pulled Peter's shirt off and continued to kiss his jaw and neck. Once in bed, Wade stayed on top of him, and his hand began to caress his chest, down to his abs, while licking his neck. Peter moaned and Wade couldn't resist kiss him again. Peter bit into Wade's lower lip and now it was he who was groaning. 

Wade stopped the kiss to go down to his neck and chest. Traveling with his mouth and tongue. Peter put both hands in Wade's arms and when Wade reached one of his nipples and licked, his fingers tightened.

"You like that, Baby Boy?" he asked before licking the other nipple, Peter only whimpered.

{He tastes so good!}

[I truly wonder what he tastes down there.]

Peter was very hard now and Wade could feel it. He kissed him again and now Peter could sense Wade's hard on against his. So he began to move his hips causing Wade to break the kiss and pant against his cheek. 

He tried to regain control of his body, almost trembling with pleasure. "Fuck Petey, you're gonna make me cum before we even start."

Peter chuckled and Wade kissed him. One of his hands lay on top of Peter, his fingers touching his chest and stomach. Trying to find his way to the beautiful thing Peter had between his thighs. With each touch Peter pulled his head back to let out little moans. Wade took advantage and continued to kiss his neck. 

His hand slipped under his sweatpants... 

{THANK GOD FOR COMANDO!}

[Who needs underwear anyway?]

Peter made a breathless sound whispered in his ear and Wade could feel his cock getting harder and aching like crazy. He needed to regain composure again.

His thumb was busy stroking the head of Peter's cock, making slow circles, while the rest of his hand was massaging the remaining perfectly large member.

"You feel fucking amazing, Baby boy."

Peter pulled his head back again and grabbed Wade's arms. Before Wade could react, he was the one who had his back on the bed with Peter on top of him, smiling playfully.

"So that's how we play, huh?" Wade growled. Peter put his hands on Wade's chest and bent to kiss him. Wade took advantage of it, grabbing him by the waist and moving his hips, pressing their crotches against each other.

"Aw fuck!" Peter moaned pulling himself up with his hands over Wade's chest. 

The friction felt incredible, causing more moans and groans before they stopped. Peter pressed his forehead against Wade's, both of them panting for breath. He put a hand under Wade's pants and began to touch the man's groin. Wade arched his back and grabbed Peter's hair with his fist, pulling him closer for a kiss. Not too hard to hurt, but enough to make both men moan over it.

Peter moved so that his lips could be next to Wade's ear, and whispered, "Can I go down there?" 

{YES YES YES!}

[Of course you can, baby, get down there and have a second breakfast.]

Wade nodded and bit his lips, he could swear he got harder, this kid was going to kill him. Peter lowered Wade's pants and stared at his (anaconda) big dick, _'Okay, this is bigger than I expected'_ he thought without realizing his eyes were wide.

"I know is big Baby Boy, but it won’t bite."

{You sure? ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° }

[ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ]

Peter flushed and bit his lower lip.

{Shit... we're harder, aren't we?}

"Very!"

[If we get any harder it will turn into a rock.]

"I'm pretty sure it will," Wade said as he looked at Peter, who was taking it into his pale, soft hands. Still looking at it like if it was going to eat him.

{If you actually let it free, it totally would.}

Peter then turned to Wade. "Do you have lube?"

"If I have?" Wade said, wagging his eyebrows "There's a box full of 'em under the bed, Baby Boy" Peter got out of bed and was about to look for the box when he looked at Wade with an angry face.

{A very cute angry face.}

"How many people do you have in your bed every night that you need a box full of lube?"

[He's really trying to look mad, but he just looks cuter.]

Wade smiled and sit on the bed so they could rest their foreheads together. "I barely have anyone in my bed, sunshine, I just masturbate a lot." Peter blushed again and Wade kissed him on the nose, "Besides, no matter how many people have been here, no one will ever beat you."

"I know that's supposed to be a compliment, but it's not helping," Peter said, while rolling his eyes "lie down again before I change my mind."

{Now you better shut that ugly thing you call a mouth, before we end up with a terrible case of blue balls.}

[Capisci?]

Wade nodded and Peter returned to the bed with a bottle of lube in his hand, it seemed like he was having fun, and Wade felt more than alive. Peter tossed some lube in one hand, closed the bottle and rubbed it against the other. Then he massaged Wade's scrotum and, before Wade could react, he bent down to kiss and lick the tip of his dick.

"OH GOD, PETEY!"

{You sure he's a virgin?}

[I know, right? He really knows how to make his job.]

{Poor Jason, he didn't get the chance to enjoy this.}

[Unless Petey lied to us and actually had a good time with the guy.]

_'You two, shut the fuck up and let me enjoy this in peace!'_

Peter was still touching and playing, almost analyzing what was in his hands, he was fascinated. Yes, it was big, but that was not exactly what caught his attention, all the scars and how they felt... he stopped.

"I want it inside me!"

Wade, who was almost in the limbo of pleasure, looked at him in shock. "Oh no, Baby boy. That will have to wait, you're not ready,"

Peter crawled up to face him. "Try me!" he said in a sassy tone, and Wade groaned without even realizing it.

{What a horny little spider.}

[Ñaau!]

"Okay, but first there's need to be a long process with this friends," Wade put his hand in front of Peter's face and wiggled his fingers.

"How does it work?" Peter asked very interested.

{He's the cutest thing}

"Well..." Wade grabbed him and laid him on the bed, Peter was now at his side looking at him and biting his lower lip. "First of all, you can't bite your lip like that because it will make me cum before I get inside you." Peter chuckled.

[He's perfect!]

"Second, I'm gonna pour some lube over my fingers and make my way into that perfect hole you have in that beautiful ass of yours," Peter blushed as Wade turned to his side and kissed him, then he stayed there facing him.

"And then, if and only if you're ready, this monster of mine can get inside you." Peter's eyes gleamed as he explained.

{Look how excited he is!}

[I don't think you can handle yourself any longer with a face like that looking at you.]

"Okay, do it!" Peter said without hesitating.

"Really, just like that?"

"Well, what do you want me to do? I really want you inside me and the longer we wait, the more impatient I get." Wade laughed.

"You're a really horny little spider, aren't ya?" Peter smiled and kissed him.

{That's my line!}

[I know.]

He sat on the bed next to Peter, and looked down at him. There wasn't enough skin showing for Wade's taste. He wanted Peter naked. So he grabbed the waistband of the sweatpants and tossed them until they disappeared onto the floor. Peter gasped and Wade looked down to his pink and straining dick.

{Damn that's beautiful!}

[I'm so hungry right now!]

Wade couldn't wait, so he wrapped one hand around the base and bent down to lick and kiss the head, to which Peter grabbed Wade’s head with a moan.

"You taste better than I thought, Baby Boy."

Wade pulled off his hoodie, grabbed the lube to pour some over his hand, and then began to grasp and spread the sticky fingers to make sure they were ready. Peter on the other side couldn't stop the fascination for the older man's body, all the scars and his muscles, it was amazing and hot all at once. 

Wade placed himself on top of him, put his clean hand on the sheets next to Peter's head and bent down to kiss him. He could feel Peter shaking with pleasure. 

[This kid is not gonna last.]

{Shh, let's all be positive.}

"Try to hold it," Wade said, brushing his lips against the boy's. Peter nodded and felt a finger massaging his hole. He didn't know exactly what to do or feel, he had never felt anything like that down there.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." Wade had his face buried in Peter's neck now, so he kissed him there to let out some tension. Peter started to breathe and tried to relax.

"Petey you’re too tight, I don't think my friend will get in there today."

{Yes, yes you will, don't be so fucking negative.}

[Everything is possible if we work together.]

"Try me!" Wade looked up and Peter was smiling at him with a very playful look.

[He totally wants us.]

{See, told ya!}

Wade groaned and slipped a finger inside him. Peter got tighter "Relax, Baby Boy."  


Peter put a hand on his face, he was a bit embarrassed, but tried to breathe and relax again. He could get used to it, it wasn't so bad. Wade began to move his finger slowly and Peter gasped, now with his hand over his mouth.

{He's so cute when he is shy.}

[He's also cute when he's not ;)]

"He's always cute." Peter blushed at that and could only imagine what the boxes were saying about him.

{This is a very dirty place.}

[Good thing he can't read minds.]

"Is that okay?" Wade asked, trying to be gentle down there. Peter nodded.

"You can add one more, if you want," he said getting completely red.

{I'M GONNA DIE!}

[*.*]

Wade smiled and kissed his neck again, placing another finger slowly inside him. Peter closed his eyes tightly, and Wade kissed him all over the chest, getting to lick and bite the nipples when he found the opportunity, trying to make him relax. As a response, Peter whimpered.

{Sounds so good coming from him.}

[You should totally look for his spot.]

Wade raised an eyebrow. _'Why didn't I think of that before?'_

{You were too busy being polite.}

[Or just stupid.]

And he did, putting more weight on the arm next to Peter's face and moving the fingers of the other. Peter kept arching his back with each movement.

"It will get better, Baby boy." Peter looked at him a bit confused, then Wade pressed against his prostate and Peter's eyes widened, he contracted his toes and a loud moan found Wade's ears, who smiled proudly.

{Better than any porn.}

[And trust us, we've seen a lot.]

"I'll add another, okay?" Peter nodded again, but barely paid attention with all the pleasure running through his body.

Wade introduced another finger and Peter pulled his head back. He was seriously having a good time, and Wade was enjoying the view.

“Wade get inside me already!” Peter said almost fighting the words for the pleasure.

“Too soon, trust me.” 

“I don’t care!” the answer came out almost breathless.

“I know what I have Petey, and you’re not…”

“Wade, NOW!”

{Well shit!}

[We got the jackpot with this one.]

“Okay okay. Geez” Peter blushed and hid his face in his hands.

{There’s too much cuteness in him, I can’t even.}

[RELEASE THE KRAKEN!]

Wade reached over to the bedside table, grabbed a condom, and opened it to put it on. Rubbing it just to make sure it was slippery enough.

{If there’s a God up there, please let this kid live after this.}

[Or walk.]

{Or sit.}

“I’m sure he got the point guys,” Wade said nervously. He really wanted to get inside Peter, but not to hurt him “Okay Petey, I’m coming, ready?” Peter took a deep breath and nodded.

{He’s such a determined kid.}

[I almost feel bad for him.]

“You’re not helping.”

“Me?” Peter asked looking at him. Wade shook his head in embarrassment. “Oh… The boxes… got it!”

{Love you, babyyyy!}

“Okay, here I come.” Wade began to slowly enter.

"Nope, more lube," said Peter twitching his eyes.

"Oops, sorry sorry, my bad." He drew the tip and Peter took a deep breath. "You know we don't have to, really. I can wait."

{No you can't!}

[It's aching like shit right now, don't be stupid.]

"Just pour more lube on it, Wade," then Peter looked at him determinedly. Eyes that will become Wade's death someday, he was sure "I can handle it."

[Put that thing in there.]

{Let the Anaconda get inside the cave!}

[No, that didn't sound well.]

"Okay, ready?" Peter nodded and Wade started going back again. This time with enough lube.

{There's never enough lube for that thing.}

Peter twitched and looked away.

"You okay, Baby Boy?" He nodded, face now pink and sweaty.

[Which doesn't help our aching Loch Ness Monster.]

Wade did everything possible not to lose it and kept pushing, but very slow so that it didn't hurt the boy, who had a tear running from the corner of his eye.

"Fuck Petey, really, if this is too much we can stop."

"Wade... Just keep going, please." Peter could see that Wade was struggling not to get in too fast. So Peter grabbed Wade's waist and pulled him to his chest, until his cock was all in. They both shouted a very loud groan.

"Shit Petey, you okay?" Due to the sudden pull, Wade collapsed over Peter's body.

"Fuck... that felt good!" Said Peter gasping. Wade smiled and started kissing him all over the face and neck. Letting the other get used to the feeling, and for his muscles in there to acclimate. 

When Peter seemed to be completely relaxed, he got up again and started moving his hips. Slowly at first, just to make sure he wouldn't hurt him, but when the boy whined eagerly, Wade went at a faster pace.

Peter moaned and gripped Wade's arms. He understood the message, wrapping Peter's cock with his hand and stroking it to the rhythm of his hips. And when Wade hit the prostate, Peter's eyes flipped along with his head and a breathless sound came out of his mouth.

{HALLELUJAH!}

[This is what heaven or Narnia looks like, I'm sure.]

They went on like that, groaning and moaning. Going faster at some points and then slowing down when all the sensations were too much. That until they both got into a limbo of pleasure and came.

{Not at the same time, but you got the point.}

[If you want true details, go and have some sex.]

Wade rested his head on Peter's shoulder, who turned to kiss him and smiled.

"That was amazing!"

"Glad I helped a homie out," both laughed and Peter started playing with Wade's ear. "Let's do it again in a few hours." Peter raised an eyebrow "Or in a few minutes woah, hungry spider!"

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me in the Dark Side, we have smut ;)  
>    
> Lots of love!


	5. Time to meet Aunt May!

It's been two weeks and it's all been amazing (more than either of them could imagine). Sometimes they sleep in Peter's, but spend most of the time in Wade's apartment because Peter likes the view. And honestly, his apartment is too small.  


Even though Wade kills people for a living and Peter does exactly the opposite, they have learned to accept each other. Especially Peter since Wade couldn't care less if Peter is a hero or a psychopath, he simply loves the little man.

**~ * ~**

Peter was lying on the bed studying, with a large book in front of his face. Wade was sitting at the end of the bed with the laptop on his lap, reading an e-mail for a job, and talking on the phone to the man who contacted him.

"I couldn't care less of a shit if you can't pay me all right now. If you don't, then this call is over."

{That's right, let the bastard know who is the boss.}

[He's the one paying tho.]

"I don't care Whitey, it's not what we asked for... No dude, I'm not talking to you. Is your name Whitey? Yeah, didn't think so."

Peter smiled. He loves it when Wade is like that, acting like a badass when inside he is just a huge puppy. Peter got closer and put his feet on Wade's back to massage him.

"No, I don't care I... _Oh, that's good._ " he said now lowering his voice "Ugh no dude, AGAIN, I'm not talking to you." Wade turned his head slightly to get a better view of Peter. "Mhm, yeah right... _fuck right there_... yeah yeah, sure." Peter chuckled and continued massaging his back with one foot. While with the other, and sticking out his tongue, he reached Wade's crotch, still with the book in front of him.

"Like I said before, I don't care. It's not my problem and... _Oh_... fuck okay, I have to go man. Yeah yeah, whatever... _mmm shit_... yeah okay, send me the money, bye." Wade turned around and lay on top of Peter, taking the book away from his sight.

" _Hi!_ " said Peter biting his lip.

"Let's have some morning sex... again." purred Wade and immediately began to kiss Peter's neck.

"My aunt called yesterday when I was at work."

"Hmh," Wade was barely paying attention to anything but eating his boyfriend's entire body.

"And she invited me over for dinner, tonight."

"Good." he mumbled.

"Yeah... I told her you were coming."

{PAY ATENTION!}

[...]

Wade stopped, and looked up at Peter "Sorry what?"

"Well, I wanted her to meet you, I hope it's not too soon or whatever."

"She knows I'm your boyfriend? Or whatever we are," he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable, and Peter rolled his eyes and kissed him.

"You _are_ my boyfriend and nope, she has no idea. I just told her you were a friend who was visiting from another country."

Wade raised a hairless eyebrow, looking at Peter with suspicion "What country?" 

"Australia?" Peter shrugged with a grimace and Wade snorted. "I was in panic and it was the first country that came to my mind. Of course Canada would've been the best choice and the actual truth, but I just panicked."

"Great, and what are we going to tell her when I speak with no accent and never actually return to my sweet life in Australia?"

Peter rolled his eyes again and smiled "I'll tell her at some point, it's just that I want her to meet you before she finds out that I'm dating a guy. Maybe she'll like you and won't mind."

"And what about when I appear with this beautiful face of mine?"

{Yikes!}

[Poor lady.]

"I'm pretty sure she won't mind about your looks. Besides, you're super handsome." Peter smiled and Wade rolled his eyes but returned the gesture.

"I'm already nervous, I don't think I can have morning sex anymore."

"M-kay." Peter said and reopened the book in front of Wade's face, who opened his mouth in offense, and proceeded to glare at the book.

"As if!" Wade took the book away from Peter's hands and tickled him until he could barely breathe.

**~ * ~**

"WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?"

{Doesn't matter what you wear, with a face like yours, nobody will pay attention to the clothes.}

[And not in the compliment kind of way.]

"Yes, I think I got it, but you're not helping."

Peter was at work, and Wade was about to kill himself of how nervous he was.

{Literally.}

[Like there's a gun right there.]

"Still not helping." All his clothes were scattered on the floor, so he sat in the middle of it and sighed, "I need Peter."

{You could watch some Fashion Police and take advice.}

[I hate that show.]

{You are stupid!}

[YOU are stupid!]

"You two are literally the same person." Wade grabbed his phone while the boxes were still fighting and called Peter.

_*Phone ringing*_

"Is there a problem?" Peter whispered from the other side.

"Wow rude, how about a _'Hi baby how are you? I've missed you.'_ "

"Wade..."

"Fine, there IS a problem actually."

"I'm listening."

"So um... I don't know what to wear for tonight." There was a long pause and Wade began to play with a shoe that was at his side.

"You're kidding, right?" 

"Oh baby, you're still there!"

"Wade I have to go."

"Nooo, Petey I'm about to drive myself crazy."

{Cof cof!}

[There's a reason why we exist.]

"Okay, crazier."

"I'm sorry baby, but I can't talk when I'm at work and you know it"

"Petey I need youu!"

"Hey breathe, I'll help you pick something when I get there, okay?" Wade whined "And Wade."

"Yeah?"

"Put the clothes back to where they go, please."

{ :O }

[Is he here?]

"How do you...?"

"I know you too well. Love you, bye." And he hung up before Wade could say anything else. Wade sighed and looked around, everything was a disaster.

{Ugh, this is gonna be soo boring.}

[Wish we could move things with our mind.]

"That would be SO cool!"

**~ * ~**

Peter opened the door, and before he could get in, Wade pulled him and hugged him from the waist, placing his head on Peter's chest and a look of panic drawn on his face.

"I'm so glad you're here. I put all the clothes where they were supposed to go, but then I panicked again and took them out, and then I remembered what you said and put them back in, but then..."

"WADE!"

"Okay okay, sorry." He grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him to the room where there were clothes, shoes, hats -and a cat?- all over the place. Peter sighed.

"I should have waited and told you about the dinner later, so you didn't panic all day." 

[He does know us.]

{Maybe we are too predictable.}

[If there is something we are not, it is predictable.]

Wade whined and looked at him with puppy eyes. Peter rolled his and smiled.

"Okay, come on, we have to clean this up so I can find something for you to wear. And Wade..."

"Hm?"

"Who is the cat?"

Wade jumped and went to get it "Right I forgot. While I was being the crazy I am, this little guy was meowing outside the door, and as you know I can't with kitties, I opened and let him in, and since his hair is gray I named him Gandolf, get it?" 

Peter sighed again "You sure he's not from one of your neighbors?"

"I don't know and don't care, look at him Petey, _SO FLUFFYY!_ " Peter chuckled.

"Okay, he IS cute," Peter came over and touched him. The cat was completely asleep in Wade's arms and Peter couldn't deny that it was a cute picture "Did you buy food or toys or a bed?"

Wade's eyes widened "No, I was too busy panicking... can I go noow?" Peter looked around at the messy room and then back at Wade, whose eyes sparkled with emotion.

"Oh God, fine, go. I'll clean this up." Wade squealed and hugged him.

{We have the best boyfriend.}

[Truly!]

"Thank you, Baby Boy." 

"This better be the last time I clean your mess."

{He said that the last time.}

[He always says that.]

"Mhm I promise," Wade kissed him and ran out the door. Peter turned to the cat, who was in the bed looking at him.

"Oh buddy, you have no idea of the crazy life you're getting into," the cat yawned and stretched, to which Peter couldn't hide the smile, approaching to scratch its head.

"Now, where do I start with this mess?"

**~ * ~**

When Wade returned, he pushed the door open, and Peter, who was on the couch with Gandolf while playing video games, jumped.

“Honey, I’m hooome.”

{I've always wanted to say that.}

[There you go, your dream came true.]

{ -.- I hate you! }

Peter couldn't see Wade's face, hidden behind the mountain of boxes full of toys, scratchers, food and other cat stuff.  


“Oh God” he stayed on the couch while Wade was trying not to let anything fall _‘I should help him…’_ He thought, but stayed on the couch. Cleaning the room was enough work for one day.

“Where’s Gandolf?”

Peter looked at the cat, who was looking at Wade with big eyes, and laughed.

“I’m gonna leave it all here,” and so Wade did, dropping everything behind the couch. Peter just took a deep breath. 

“Why do I even try?” 

Gandolf jumped off the couch and went to sniff everything Wade bought him. "Go change, I left some clothes on the bed.I will give some food to the cat while you do," Peter said, turning around to find Wade sitting on the floor playing with Gandolf, so he just smiled while shaking his head. _‘Really, why do I even try?’_ and kept playing.

**~ * ~**

“I’m coming out, ready?” Wade shouted from behind the bedroom door. Peter was still on the couch, so he turned to see.

“Ready.”

First he pulled out one leg and hummed a sexy song, so Peter started laughing and covered his face.

{Maybe we can have sex before we go to his aunt's house?}

Then Wade opened the door completely and opened his arms in an attempt of exhibitionism “Ta daa!”

Wade was wearing a red and black plaid shirt, and black skinny jeans with a pair of black vans. Peter clapped and Wade jumped on top of him.

“You look sexy too, Spidey.” Peter smiled with a blush, but rolled his eyes to try and hide it. He was wearing some ripped skinny jeans with a grey sweatshirt and white converse.

[So… about that sex?]

“Okay, let’s go!” Peter said, and tried to get up, but Wade didn't let him.

“What if she doesn’t like me, Petey? What if she doesn’t let me be with you? What if- ?” Peter kissed him.

“She will like you, trust me.”

{You can trust everything that comes out of that beautiful face.}

[About that sex…?]

“Can we have five minute sex before we go?” Peter looked at him menacingly, dropped him to the floor, walked to the door and waited there with his arms crossed.

[I guess that’s a no.]

**~ * ~**

They were now in front of the door, with Wade breathing labored, while Peter knocked “Relax, you're gonna have a heart attack before we even go inside.”

“I think it happened already.”

{Yep, a few minutes ago.}

[Good thing you can't actually die, or this would've become awkward.]

Before Peter could say anything, his aunt opened the door with a big smile. 

“Peter, I’m so happy you came!”

"Of course I did," he said and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Aunt May, this is Wade, the friend I told you about." 

Wade blushed and smiled but he was so scared that the smile came out creepy. Peter chuckled and turned his gaze to the ground.

"It's a pleasure," she said, and held up her hand to greet him. Wade shook it, first very quickly and then slowed down when he saw Peter's eyes, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Oops!” Wade laughed nervously, and dropped the woman's hand “T-the pleasure is mine Miss Aunt May, I mean Miss May.”

“Okay! why don’t we go inside?” Peter said smiling, and when his aunt turned, he looked at Wade with worried eyes.

“Sorry,” he whispered and followed.

\- - 

“You both look very handsome, boys,” May said as they sat down in the living room.

“Thank you, ma’am!”

“Thanks aunt May!”

"So Wade, what brings you to the United States?" Peter smiled and looked at Wade, he was really enjoying this. Wade glared at him and smiled back at May.

"I wanted to visit my good ol' friend Petey here, we met at a really wild party, I was the one who was taking care of him." Peter put a strong hand on Wade's knee and squeezed tightly. 

{Ouch!}

[Oops!]

“He’s kidding,” Peter said smiling and May looked very confused.

“I see.” she chuckled and cleared her throat “And you're staying in his apartment? That couch is too small for a big guy like you, I always tell him I could help him buy a bigger one, but he will not let me.”

{Well, having sex there was amazing.}

Wade blocked every memory before an accident could happen “I'm staying in an apartment building, ma'am.” 

“Oh good!" continued May, nodding to give her approval "Otherwise I would've asked you to stay here, so that you would be more comfortable.”

{Aw!}

[I can see where Spidey got his kindness.]

Wade gave her a sincere smile, but shook his head. “Thanks ma'am, you're very kind, but that's not a problem.” 

"Okay, I'll serve the food now, I bet you're hungry, Peter always is.”

{Yes, we've noticed ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° }

[He eats every part of our body all the time.]

“Please stop.” Wade whispered.

“Excuse me?” Aunt May turned to look at him, and his entire face turned red.

"He said he can't wait, you know, to try your food," Peter said nervously and Wade nodded desperately. She laughed and returned to the kitchen.

"Do you need help, Aunt May?" Peter asked standing up. For this, Wade took advantage and slapped his butt, Peter gasped and turned with a glare.

{That actually turns on.}

Wade stood up abruptly as May appeared under the archway of the kitchen entrance while smiling "That would be great, come on the two of you and help me bring the food to the table."

Dinner went quite well, they shared some of their everyday situations and laughed a lot about it. Wade talked about his fictional job as a plastic surgeon and Peter almost choked on his drink for this. Aunt May was very impressed and interested in every detail, and although many people think that Wade is just a lost cause, he’s actually very smart and talked about everything with real knowledge, Peter simply played along.

After lunch they helped May with the cleaning. Wade was helping her wash the dishes and Peter was cleaning the table.

"So boys, tell me... how long have you been together?" They stopped abruptly and looked at each other.

"Um, what do you mean?" Peter asked with a nervous chuckle.

May rolled her eyes, but a smile stayed on her face. "Oh please, Petey, you really can't think I'm naive enough not to realize the way you look at each other."

{I don't get it, is she mad?}

[I don't know!]

They both remained silent, not knowing what to say or do, just looking at each other, and trying to make a good believable story.

"Besides," she continued, "I saw Wade grab your butt." Their eyes opened wide.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!"

"That was totally inappropriate!"

"It will never happen again!"

"It was just a joke!"

Aunt May continued to dry the dishes while the other two were doing everything they could to make it look like it was nothing.

"Can I speak now?" They blushed and nodded, so she left the towel aside and continued "Okay, it makes me mad that you didn't tell me before." Peter opened his mouth, but she stopped him immediately. "Don't you dare try to tell me that you are not together, I am old enough to see when there is love. I used to be in love too, remember?" Peter looked down embarrassed and she sighed "Honey, I'm happy for you, and yes, you shouldn't have touched his butt," she turned to Wade, who also looked down.

"I know, I'm sorry!"

"Yes, but don't worry, there was a time when I was young too, and I know what hormones and love can do. Besides, I can't complain if you make my little boy happy." Peter smiled at her and she responded with a wink. "I just wish you had told me before, plus... Australia, really?" They looked at each other and busted out in laugh.

"I'm really sorry, Aunt May, I just didn't know if you'd be okay with it."

"I'm old, but not a monster, honey. As long as you're happy, so am I... And about you young man," she turned to Wade again.

{We're not that young tho.}

[We're actually pretty old.]

{But she's like older, and if we tell her that, it would be like an insult.}

[I think touching her nephew's butt was more than enough.]

Wade stood like a soldier and looked down at her. "Yes ma'am?"

"Call me May, honey," he nodded. "You better take care of my baby, he's too skinny because even if he doesn't tell me or let me help him, I know he doesn't eat sometimes because of the money." Peter shrugged.

{He's got every pound in dat ass.}

[You tell ‘em!]

Wade was very grateful that Peter's aunt couldn't read minds.

"And you'd better not break his heart," she continued. "This kid deserves all the love he can receive," she smiled kindly and he did the same.

"Yes ma'am I mean May, I know that." He looked at Peter who was blushing.

{Who could break his heart?}

[I know, right?]

"In any case, if someone could break someone's heart, that wouldn't be me." Peter smiled with a warm look in his eyes and Wade wanted to hug him more than anything.

{Do it!}

[Let's take this moment to have a group hug!]

"Don't worry, I know him well enough to notice that he would never break your heart," and then she wrapped the two men in her arms.

{Yaay group hug!}

[See, I told you it was a good moment.]

**~ * ~**

Before entering the apartment, Peter jumped on Wade, who was struggling to open the door with a very horny spider kissing the back of his neck. As they entered, Wade closed the door behind them, and hit his back against it. Now with Peter in the front, his legs wrapped around his waist.

"Let's do something fun." 

"Your hormones are going wild, Parker... not that I'm complaining, of course."

**~ * ~**

{I can't believe the writer just skipped the whole smut scene.}

[She also skipped the one of the morning sex.]

_'There was enough smut in the last chapter.'_

[There's never _'enough'_ smut.]

{You better write that scene NOW, young lady!}

[She's not that young tho.]

{Right... You better write that scene now, OLD lady!}

_'... Fuck off!'_

**~ * ~**

The next morning, Wade had to go do the work for which he was contacted the day before. He packed everything and was already in his suit, but he couldn't find the mask. So of course, he called Peter (again).  


_*Phone ringing*_

"What now?"

{He's so romantic.}

"Yes I know, I shouldn't be calling," Wade was on the floor looking under the bed. 

[Yet you keep calling.]

"But I really need your help, do you know where my mask is?"

Peter sighed on the other side of the line "What about inside Gandolf's sandbox?" 

{Eeww!}

Wade walked slowly to the sandbox, remembering all the times his boyfriend was right, even when Wade didn't want him to be. But there it was, buried next to some cat poop.

[Yep, I think you found it.]

"Here it is!" Wade said, grabbing it and looking at it in disgust. "Anyway. I'm leaving, I might get home for dinner, if everything goes well."

"It will, I'll be waiting." Peter paused, then continued, "Try not to kill anyone. Love you and good luck!"

"I love you too, Petey Pie," he hung up and saw Gandolf looking at him, waiting for his favorite toy "No Gandolf, bad boy this is _MY_ mask!" Gandolf rubbed against his leg, so Wade sighed defeated and lifted the cat "Fuck it, I can't be mad at you fluffy ball of Satan."

**~ * ~**

When Wade returned it was very late, he was tired and his body ached. He opened the door and saw Gandolf sleeping in his little -huge- castle bed. He rubbed its head and headed for the room, where Peter was sleeping, so he tried his best to remain silent. He took a shower, put on some pajama pants and got into bed.

"You're back," Peter said with a very sleepy voice.

{It's totally worth coming home to hear that beautiful sound.}

"Mhm, how are you, baby?"

"Sleepy." Wade laughed

"I can see that," He leaned over and kissed Peter on the cheek, then he laid back down to cuddle him. 

"Sorry, I tried to stay awake." Peter mumbled.

"Don't be, I'm glad you're here."

"How did it go?"

"It was a hard one, but I'm fine now," he said pressing his face against Peter's hair, who remained silent. Wade was about to fall asleep too, when he heard Peter muttering. 

"Work sucks."

Wade laughed again and kissed him on the back of his neck "Yeah, it does." 

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, I know is Gandalf, but Gandolf seemed funnier!)
> 
> Anyway, until next week ❤


	6. Wade’s depression/anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case that's a hard subject for you, here's the warning!

Wade acted like he was asleep when Peter woke up to get ready for work. He wanted to reach and tell Peter to stay with him, but the boxes were being the worst today, his head and whole body ached and he didn't want Peter to see him like this.

{Like the piece of shit you are.}

[This is not even funny, that poor kid is cursed to kiss you and now he has to see you every day? Wow that's just WRONG!]

{It must hurt to be this worthless.}

[Kill yourself, let's be honest, that would be like making a favor to the world.]

{The worst part is that you'll be back.}

Wade wanted to, but he had to wait until Peter left to be able to do it, and not just once... He felt a small touch over his shoulder and didn't move, his eyes were shut, trying to act asleep, when Peter leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, so gentle it hurt. Wade bit his tongue until Peter left the room, and then started to cry very low until he heard Peter left the apartment.

{Good, now kill yourself!}

[How do you know he will come back?]

{Why would he?}

[You're ugly and worthless, he's too good for you men.]

"I know," Wade felt like total shit. He sat on the bed and pressed his knees against his chest. 

{Why haven't you killed yourself? It is bad enough that you keep coming back no matter how many times you try.}

"What if he comes back? I don't want him to see me with a shot in the head."

[Didn't you hear us? HE'S NOT COMING BACK!]

{Good for him, he could find so much better than you.}

[And not a crazy weirdo like you.]

Without taking any longer he grabbed a gun from his night stand, put it in his head and... at least everything was quiet now.

**~ * ~**

Peter was at work, trying his best to survive the day before getting home to his big teddy bear. He had to do some paperwork, reveal some pictures, go to class and then home, it wasn't that bad, he could handle it. He texted Wade, who did not respond, which was weird since Wade always took about five seconds to do so. Peter's boss called (screamed) his name so he rushed to the office. He would call Wade later.

**~ * ~**

Wade woke up, the boxes would be shut for like an hour before coming back. He stood up and changed the sheets. He still felt like shit, still unsure if his Petey would come back, because the boxes were right. He started thinking that maybe it was for good, that Peter actually deserved something better, he was ugly and worthless.

Wade went to the bathroom without looking at the phone buzzing on the floor.

**~ * ~**

The day had been long, Peter was going to stay in his apartment tonight, but since Wade didn't answer any call or text, he decided to go to his just to make sure everything was fine. He was worried, Wade never acted like this.

He got into the elevator of the apartments building and felt like an eternity while going up. Something was wrong, Peter could feel it.

He stood in front of the door, breathing heavily, Peter didn't know what was happening, or if it was something he did, but his senses were uneasy.

He opened the door to a very dark living room/kitchen. "Wade?"

No answer.

Peter walked to the bedroom, there was no one there either, but the sheets have been changed. He started searching, and saw the old ones full of blood in a corner of the room, and felt his whole body getting weak.

"W-Wade?" Peter opened the bathroom door and there he was with his knees pressed to his chest and his face buried in them, whimpering and rocking. Wade was alive, but the bathroom looked like a scene from a horror movie.

"Oh no Wade... why?" Peter crouched in front of him, without knowing if he should touch Wade or if that would be worse "Hey baby, are you okay?"  


Wade pulled his head up and looked at Peter with very tired and sad eyes, and big red bags under them. "Hey Baby Boy, you did come back."

Peter felt his heart tearing apart by those words. "Of course I did Wade, why would you think I wouldn't?"

Wade smiled a little, very tired and with tears in his eyes "Because you deserve so much better, and I thought you finally realized, and went back to that Jason guy."

"Wade," Peter sighed sitting next to him, and hugged the big man, placing Wade's head on his shoulder "I don't deserve better than you because there's no better than you, you're perfect. And Jason? I haven't talked to him since that stupid date. Plus I don't have time to think about him because I'm always thinking about you." he placed a kiss on Wade's bald head "And I will NEVER leave you, do you hear me? Unless one day you get tired of me but only then."

Wade looked at him, his eyes were red and glazed from crying, but he seemed to be genuinely smiling "I would never get tired of you Petey, I'm... I'm worthless," his eyes went back down but Peter pulled his chin gently to bring him up.

"You are more than worth it and you need to start realizing that, you can't go around killing yourself every time I have to go for a while," then he kissed Wade, soft and tender "Come on, I need to clean this up so you can take a bath." Peter stood up and helped the other do the same.

"You don't need to do that Petey, I'll do it." Wade grabbed a towel and was going to clean when he stumbled and hit the wall.

"Ouch!" Peter ran to his side and helped him stay still.

"Jesus Wade come and sit, I can clean. No biggie." Peter smiled at him, to show he was being serious about that. Then he went to the kitchen for a chair and place it next to the door of the bathroom (because he didn't trust Wade in this state to leave him alone in the kitchen with all those knifes around.)

"Now you sit here while I clean the bathroom, and don't do anything stupid, okay?" Wade looked at him with a little smile on his lips and nodded.

Peter did the same, and went back to the bathroom where he sighed. This was going to take a while, but Peter didn't want it to last so long because he needed to clean Wade in order to make him feel better.

Peter did all the cleaning, from the ceiling to the floor, everything was covered in blood. He felt awful by the thought that this was his boyfriend's blood, blood he splattered killing himself. Peter shook his head trying to think of something else before he got trapped into his own anxiety attack.

When he finished, he left the tub filling and went out to see Wade, who was crying again. Peter was so tired, and felt kind of useless, but was going to do everything he had in his hands to try and make the love of his live feel better.

"What is it baby? Please tell me so I can help," he went down a little so he could face Wade.

"Everything, Petey. The healing factor is always fighting the cancerous cells so my body is in a constant flux of healing and killing." Wade lowered his gaze to his lap, biting his lip "Some days are worse, my whole body hurts and the boxes keep saying horrible things."

Peter frowned, putting his hands on Wade's "What kind of things?"

Wade shook his head, keeping his head low "I can't tell you, they are too mean to say them out loud... and that's coming from me."

"Is it about me?" Wade looked at him and Peter's heart broke, he looked devastated.

"Yeah... they keep saying you will leave because I'm disgusting."

Peter shook his head and proceeded to hug and kiss Wade all over his body. "Now you listen to me Wade Winston Wilson, and you too Yellow and White."

{*Gasps* He's talking to us.}

[And he's mad.]

"You need to stop the crap, I love you... the three of you, I guess? Since you're all the same person... Anyway I love you, and I won't leave, okay? I'm here and I'm staying, even if I have to handle this every day, I will love you until you let me do it."

{Did he just...?}

[He says he loves us... ME especially!}

{He said Yellow first.}

[That doesn't mean anything.]

{Yes it does!}

[Nuh-uh!]

{Yes!}

[No!]

Wade laughed "They are discussing about who you love the most."

Peter smiled, he could finally see some happiness in Wade's eyes. He helped Wade get up and brought him back to the now shiny bathroom, helping him to get inside the tub. Not that he needed that help physically, but all the suport Peter could give him was necessary, so that Wade could understand how important he is.

"Is that okay?" Peter asked and Wade nodded, smiling happily.

"It would be even better with you in here, with me." there it was, the man Peter wanted to see was back.

Peter sat on the side of the tub and shook his head "Not now, your body is in pain and if I get in there it wouldn't do any good."

"It would to me." Peter chuckled and Wade smiled at him "I missed you," he said very quiet.

"I'm always missing you," Peter leaned and kissed his nose, to which Wade wrinkled it and it looked like the cutest thing in the world.

Wade then started feeling better, grabbing some bubbles and placing them over his head.

"How do I look with this new style?" Peter laughed.

"You always look good," he said, and Wade raised his hairless eyebrows comically.

When he came out of the tub, Peter helped him get dry, pour some cream all over his body and got him the softest pajamas he had. Then they came to the bedroom, Peter changed his own clothes into pajamas -finally, his working clothes felt heavy at this time- while Wade was getting in bed. Peter tucked him, kissed him on the forehead and crawled into the bed with him. Wade turned to his side and cuddle him.

"Petey can I tell you about my past?”

Peter turned to face Wade and put a hand on his cheek, he was very tired, but if his boyfriend needed to talk, and tell him _everything_ , he would even bite his tongue if he felt like sleeping.

"If you want to, I'm more than willing to listen." 

Wade nodded and began to speak. He told him everything from the very beginning, from his drunk and abusive father, his very handsome face, the cancer and how he joined the Weapon X project with the promise of a cure. To the horrible torture he got there, everything. The way they used him as a doll without feelings, no matter much he screamed. To how his skin became Freddy Krueger's butt and his brain turned into the mentally unstable thing it is now. 

Peter listened to every detail. He paid true attention to his boyfriend and his heart was breaking with every word that was coming out of his mouth. Wade had suffered so much, and still remained the most amazing human being on earth. And Peter is blessed to be with him and have the pleasure of loving and being loved by him.

When Wade finished they both remained silent. Wade was hoping that with all this Peter wouldn't run away.

{He probably will.}

[No one listens to something like that and stays.]

Peter looked up at Wade, who was looking at him too, but his eyes seemed worried and Peter understood that his insecurities, and probably the boxes were making him feel bad again.

"Wade..."

"Hm?" 

"I won't run away."

{Does he read minds?}

[You shouldn't trust him though.]

"And tell the boxes to stop!"

{Sorry.}

[...]

"I think they did," said Wade in a chuckle, and Peter bent to kiss him.

"Good, and about all that, I just... I don't even know what to say... I'm just so, very and truly sorry for all you've been through. I wish it never happened because you deserve every good thing the world can offer you, not the contrary," his voice was shaky and he felt like crying, but fought to stay calm and stay strong for Wade.

"Hey actually I'm glad it happened." Peter looked at him and smiled, already knowing what Wade was going to say "I got to meet you, Baby Boy... and I have every good thing the world can offer me. I got you." 

Peter couldn't stop it and some tears ran from the corner of his eyes.

"That was super rainbow-ish," he said and both broke into laugh until tears, this time from happiness came out.

"I love you, Petey," they kissed.

"I love you more."

"Nah..."

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're actually fighting against depression or anxiety I really do hope you feel better soon, I know how that feels and please know you're not alone, ask for help and keep in mind that one day everything's gonna be fine!
> 
> Lots of love! ❤︎


	7. “It’s a trap”

"Okay, I have to go now."

"Nooo, please stay. Fuck your boss! Not literally of course, that perfect body of yours is mine," said Wade pulling Peter as he passed and sitting him on his lap.

"Wade, I seriously have to leave!" 

"But whyy? I have enough money for the both of us to survive and then to pay for the funerals." Peter laughed.

{That laugh is like the sound of Zeus orgasms.}

[Because that makes so much sense.]

"I know, but I'm not gonna depend on your money, I like to have my own."

"It is yours," Wade said caressing Peter's messy hair as Peter bent down to kiss him.

"I know, but it's not exactly mine, plus your money comes from killing, not my type of money."

"You don't complain when I buy you food." his hand now descended over Peter's spine and the other trembled in response "STAY PLEASE!"

"I caan't," he was going to stand up, but Wade pulled him back down. Peter whined "Wade I mean it, my boss doesn't like me, even less when I'm late."

"Then he can go and fuck himself, don't go!"

{Let's kill his boss!}

[He totally deserves it for treating our Petey-Pie badly.]

Peter leaned and kissed him again, going down slowly to Wade's jaw and biting gently while trailing his neck. Wade groaned.

{Ooh I think we convinced him.}

[And he's hungry too.]

His hands were going down through Wade's chest, slowly. Wade moaned and... Peter stood up.

"Bye honey, I have to go, sorry," and went to the kitchen to take his backpack and the lunch Wade prepared for him to take.

"You can't seriously leave me with the worst case of blue balls in the history of humankind."

"Sorry, it was the only way you would let me go," he grabbed the door knob "Oh and Wade, don't even think about unaliving yourself, I WILL BE BACK, that goes for you too White and Yellow."

[JA, he said my name first, he _SO_ loves me more.]

{Shut up!}

"I left some coloring pencils and a coloring book of Dora the Explorer that I bought yesterday and forgot to give you. It is in the desk of your room, in case you want to paint, love you, bye."

Peter went out and shut the door behind him, leaving Wade alone with a boner, and two very horny boxes in his head.

{What now?}

[Do you remember that spider porn we saw the other night?]

{I thought you said it was disgusting.}

[Yet delighting.]

"Imagine if Spidey had 8 arms."

{All the possibilities.}

[Handsy time.]

"Okay, but then we'll paint, I love Dora the Explorer."

**~ * ~**

Peter was going through his phone while walking towards his work, when he bumped against a guy who kept running anyway.

"Don't mind saying sorry... geez," an old lady came runing to him, gasping for breath.

"Oh boy, that man just stole my purse." Peter felt a fury breeze hitting him, this man was giving him a lot of headaches in a single morning.

"Wait here." he said to the lady, and started chasing the guy who got into an alley. Peter followed and watched him turn behind the building, so he did the same, but when he turned the corner, the guy was standing next to the old lady, both smiling wide.

"What is this?" he asked and the old lady laughed, her form changing to a very big man with fire in his hands. The other guy removed the hood of his sweatshirt and turned into a woman whose hair was now on fire.

"What the -?" Before Peter could do something the big man hit him and sat on top of him, Peter started to fight, but the other woman approached and injected something that burned, Peter screamed and began to feel dizzy.

"Night night, spider." said the big one who was still on top of him.

"Don't worry," said the fire-haired woman, standing above him "We won't kill you... at least not yet." they both laughed and that was the last thing Peter remembered before fainting.

**~ * ~**

It was late, Wade had masturbated, painted and played video games and with Gandolf all day, and Peter was not home yet, Wade was starting to get very bored, and worried.

{Maybe he actually left us.}

[This time he really got tired of us.]

"No, he said he was coming back."

{Yes, but you've been calling him all day and he has not answered.}

[What if he's hurt?]

Wade stood up, feeling very anxious.

[Or even worse... what if he's DEAD?]

"NO, SHUT UP!" He went to his room, in order to put on the suit. "He's fine, I'll go get him, and then we'll come back and eat pasta, I'll make his favorite."

{Or maybe you will have to eat by yourself, because he's dead}

[*Cries*]

"Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!" Wade pressed his hands against his head and screamed "HE'S FINE AND I WILL FIND HIM, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Wade left the apartment and started looking for Peter. First he went to his workplace, but it was already closed.

{This is the end!}

[I can't take all this pain!]

Then he searched every roof on which they always patrol, but there was nothing, not even a single sign of him, _NOTHING_.

{Call the police, AMBER ALERT!}

[We should start planning the funeral.]

Wade was starting to panic, his breathing becoming labored and his body sweating, when someone cleared their throat from behind him. Wade jumped and turned to find the Avengers staring at him, Captain America spoke.

"Hello Mr. Wilson, I think we need to talk"

**~ * ~**


	8. He's my little spider

Captain America was his favorite superhero, ever since he was a child, he had always admired him, and right now even with the boxes screaming from excitement, all Wade could feel was fear for his little spider.

"Mr. Wilson." They were inside the Stark Tower.

"Call me Wade."

Captain America glanced at Stark, then nodded "Alright... What's your connection with Spider-Man, Mr. Wade?"

Wade looked at him wide-eyed and rose very excited from where he was sitting "You know where he is?"

They crossed looks again and Wade felt anxious "Well actually," Captain cleared his throat, "we were going to ask you the same thing."

Wade sat down again, with his head low and facing his boots "Oh..."

"Is he a friend of yours?" This time was Banner the one who speak. Wade nodded.

 _'He's my little spider'_ he thought, but stayed quiet instead.

"He didn't mentioned anything about being followed or something out of the ordinary?" Wade shook his head. Steve sighed and sat in front of him.

"Look, I wish I didn't have to say this, but we think Spider-Man was kidnapped."

{*Gasps*}

[But he's a good kid!]

Wade looked up and saw Steve, who seemed to be really sorry, then Tony Stark, who was away from them and looking down. Banner looked concerned. Thor only nodded, and then Hawkeye and Black Widow, who were leaning against a wall but their expressions were difficult to read. His eyes returned to Steve who was still trying to make Wade feel better.

"By whom?" 

"We're not sure yet, but we think they’re making experiments on them."

[OH NO!]

{What are we waiting for? We need to find him.}

Wade clenched his fists, but couldn't say a thing, he just wanted to know the details and get out of there as soon as possible.  


“Them?”

"He's not the only super human they've kidnapped, so we are sure they are taking them for experimentation, and maybe something else."

His fists tighten and he could feel the nails against his skin even with the gloves on.

"A few weeks ago you two fought against some of these experiment results," continued the Captain "some 'mutants' that throw fire, am I correct?" Wade nodded again.

"Well, they were normal humans with a serum inside that made them that way, they got this serum from the blood of the real mutants they've been abducting"

"However, the serum was not working very well" this time it was Banner the one who speak "Because the reaction left their bodies a few hours after being injected. So they have been trying to improve it."

{We should've killed those bastards when we had the opportunity.}

[They actually deserved it.]

"But we promised Spidey we wouldn't." He said to Yellow in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Captain asked, and Wade just shook his head.

"We interrogate some of those you captured," this time it was Black Widow speaking "They concluded by admitting that most of the mutants they experimented with, did not survive."

Wade felt like throwing up, and the Captain looked at Natasha with angry eyes, she shrugged.

"He should know what we're facing." she said in a very cold tone.

"I just think there are better ways to say it." Steve prompt, scowling.

"Instead of talking so much, we should be looking for these people," said Tony coming closer to the group.

"Yes please," whispered Wade.

"We are doing the best we can." continued Steve.

"Doesn't look like it." Wade was getting angry, Peter could be harm.

{[Or dead]}

 _‘NO, stop!’_ and here they were, talking as if nothing was happening out there.

"Are you okay Mr. Wilson?" Banner got closer "Are you experiencing some kind of panic attack?" Wade wanted to scream and kill someone, and find Peter and wrap him in his arms, and never let anything bad happen to him ever again, but all these people kept acting like it was nothing. 

{HE MIGHT BE DEAD ALREADY!}

[DEAD DEAD DEAD!]

"SHUT UP!" he pressed his hands against his head again and began to rock. Captain stepped back and Banner actually got closer.

"Mr. Wilson, listen to me, Spider-Man is alright, can you hear me? He's fine!"

"We are going to find the little Spider and all the different humans even if I have to use my thunder," Thor said with a nod, trying to console him.

The boxes stayed quiet, so Wade dropped his hands to his sides and looked up, he was crying but thanks to the mask, none of them noticed, and if they did, they were too polite to mention it.

"You don't know where they keep him... them?" He asked.

"That's the problem. We still have no idea." We could feel his world tearing apart, every part of his body hurt, and his scars burned.

"Can I go now?" He asked, still staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry... Wade, but that can't happen." He looked up to the Captain, who looked down.

{WHAT?}

[How the fuck are we going to find our Spidey if we're in here?]

"You can't keep me in here!" His voice came out sharp and cold, but he didn't care, he was angry.

"We actually can,” replied Black Widow “You being a mercenary means we can keep you as a suspect." 

"Excuse me?" Wade stood up and "A suspect? I would _NEVER_ harm that kid" his voice was shaking along with his body, he had a lot of emotions trapped inside.

"We know that, Mr. Wilson" Bruce came closer and was about to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," snarled Wade dryly, and the doctor stepped back.

"And we understand you're angry, but that's the main reason we can't let you go."

{Fuck off!}

[Peter must be suffering while they're all here talking.]

"I'm not angry..." everyone turned to him and he lowered his voice "I'm in pain... and being here is not helping."

Bruce now put his hand over Wade's shoulder, slowly, trying to test the waters.

"Something hurting you?" Wade wanted to cry, scream and get out of there because he knew what those bastards could be doing with all those people, with his little spider, but he just stayed quiet. He felt pain all over his body, but that was not the pain he was talking about, so he just shook his head.

"We are doing our best to find them, please stay here, Mr. Wilson, and I assure you that when we find out everything, we will let you know so you can come with us."

"He could ruin the whole operation," shouted Natasha, and Bruce glared her.

"Could you stop?"

She rolled her eyes "You know I'm right."

"He is my boyfriend..." Wade said very quietly, so everyone stayed quiet and looked at him "I need to be there."

They didn't say anything for a long time, only looked surprised and in shock, except for Clint who was smiling like he already knew.

{I swear that guy is creepy.}

[He knows too much.]

Thor broke the silence as he approached and put a big hand on Wade's shoulder. "Then let's bring your lover safe and back to your arms, my friend."

Steve smiled and put his own hand on Wade's "I promise that we will do everything in our power to save him."

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Fear is the path to the dark side, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering”
> 
> Yes, I just totally quoted Star Wars
> 
> Until next week ❤


	9. Time to kick some asses

It had been a week since Peter was kidnapped, and Wade felt as if he too was captive, since the Avengers barely let him out of the stupid room. Sometimes Captain or Banner came to visit him, even Clint from time to time came to tell him that he had come by his apartment to feed and play with the cat.

"I love cats, but don't tell anyone," he told Wade.

But this morning Wade was in an awful mood.

"I mean IT'S BEEN A FUCKING WEEK AND NOTHING?"

{They don't even let us help.}

"Sorry Wade, we can't tell you anything before we're really sure," Captain said the day before.

"We are not sure what you could do if we give you the wrong information," continued Banner.

"What could I do?" Wade grunted "There's nothing I could do because you're keeping me in here like a prisoner."

"It's for your own good."

But that was it, no clues, nothing, and here he was, inside a room with only a bed, a bathroom and his stupid boxes who were not helping at all.

{Hey fuck you, you're the stupid one!}

[It's not our fault that you were so useless to let Peter get captured.]

{If he dies is _your_ fault!}

[It should be you the one being tortured.]

"I wish it would be me," Wade was sitting in the corner of the room, looking at cars and people down in the streets.

{All so happy in this crappy world.}

[Let's get out of here!]

"This is Tony Stark's house, I'm pretty sure there are cameras everywhere."

"You are right Mr. Wilson," said Jarvis "In addition, I would have to close all possible ways of escape."

"Thanks for nothing, Jarv!"

"You are very welcome," Wade rolled his eyes.

{As if that were an impediment.}

[We all know you could get out of here if you wanted to.]

Wade sighed and shrugged "Yeah, but Captain is right, I could ruin everything."

[Like you always do.]

{Because you're very stupid.}

"I need Petey, he would know how to shut you stupid boxes."

[Sure, but he's not here because you're a blockhead and let him got kidnaped.]

{Where's a gun when you need it?}

[Yeah, you should totally kill yourself.]

Wade was pressing hard on his head with his hands, he felt like it was going to explode, when Jarvis spoke again.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner and Miss. Romanov are here," the door of his room opened and the other three got in. Wade was scratching his head strongly so Banner came closer.

"You need to breathe." 

Wade heard this in the distance, but tried his best, remembering how Peter always told him to breathe and think of something nice, the only difference being that when Peter said this, Wade didn't have to imagine anything pleasant because Peter was always in front of him, and just looking at him was enough to feel better. But right now Peter was not with him, and Wade felt lost.

"You sure this is a good idea?" asked Tony staring from the other side of the room next to Natasha.

"Yes I'm sure, because I know this will make him feel better. Wade we have good news," Wade raised his head and looked at Banner who smiled at him. "We know exactly where they are."

Wade's eyes opened wide and he felt like jumping from happiness, but tried to control himself because otherwise they wouldn't take him with them, so he just smiled and hugged Banner, who chuckled. Tony just directed him a small smile, and then looked away, a bit uncomfortable.

{That is a hard men.}

[At least he smiled.]

Natasha for the first time showed some excitement and tried to smile, but it was somewhat awkward.

{Well that's new.}

[And weird... nice, but weird.]

"So, what are we waiting for?" he asked. 

"Yeah, about that," Tony came closer "Are you sure you are in a good state to do this? I mean, I know how hard it is to concentrate when the life of someone you love is in danger."

"I've been here for a week waiting for this moment, trust me, even if Jarvis had tried, I could have been out of this place in a second, but I didn't because I knew I would've ruined everything, so yes, I think I'm ready." Banner laughed and looked at Tony who still had his doubts but nodded anyway.

"It's an old Hydra facility used for experimentation, it's underground, that's why it was so hard to find." Bruce looked at him, the calmer of the other three in the room "If you think you can handle it, we are leaving right now and we would like for you to come."

Wade stood up, wiping the white clothes they gave him.

{Yes, like a psychiatric patient.}

"Alright then, let's go!"

**~ * ~**

They returned him his suit and weapons with the condition that he couldn't kill anyone. 

[Heroes are such a party killers.]  


{Or party almost killers since you know, they actually don’t.}

They then boarded a private jet and flew to Nevada. During the flight, everything was quiet, everyone was in their own minds, Wade sometimes spoke with his boxes and the others got used to it at some point, they even stopped asking if he was talking to them because the answer was always the same, he shaking his head and pointing at his brain.

{This is taking an eternity.}

[I swear Captain is flying slower just to piss us off.]

When they arrived, the place was cold and there was a lot of snow, but more than that was just an empty space. That until Natasha came with a device in hand and started to hit the ground with her boots. At some point one of the blows rang hollow and she turned.

"Here," she said, before they started removing the snow, and found them. Two large metal doors closed on the floor. Captain lifted them and entered, being followed by the ithers. The place barely had light, through the walls and ceilings there were pipelines, but other than that, it was in complete silence.

"Very quiet to be true," whispered Steve. They came across an intersection with two sides, left or right and it was there, when they heard a scream.

"Okay, time to split," commanded Steve "Banner you come with me and Nat to the left. Tony, you go with Wade and Clint to the right." Tony nodded and they parted their own ways.

The more they got closer, the worse the noise became. Machines that sounded like a dentist's office, but louder. Shocks of electricity, lashes, a burning smell, screams, and laughter.

{Those stupid laughs.}

[It's like a Deja vú.]

Wade felt sick to the stomach of those awful memories, and the fact that Peter had to go through the same, made him feel sicker. They entered a long corridor that connected with others, in which there were rooms. The doors had a small window probably where they passed the food. They were closed, so they approached one and opened the little window. Inside was a teenager, who had wings and was tied to the ground by chains on his feet, he was sitting on the floor with his knees pressed to his chest and one of his wings was burned, the boy was badly damaged.

"He's a mutant," Tony whispered.

Clint looked sad and disgusted, shaking his head "He's just a kid."

When they were about to open the door, one of the guards appeared, and when he saw them, he ran and began to scream.

"WE HAVE INTRUDERS!" Clint hit the guard with an arrow in his leg and ran to keep him silent, but it was too late, the other guards were already coming.

"Okay, this is it, ready?" Tony asked Wade, who nodded.

{FINALLY!}

[A whole week with a lot of anger trapped inside and nothing or nobody to release it, it's too much.]

"Let's kick some asses!"

The fake mutants came from all the halls, they all had fire on them, just like the ones Peter and he had fought before.

"I don't think the Human Torch would like you to steal his style."

"Who?" asked Tony.

{Right I always forget.} 

[Same Universe, different studio properties.]

"Never mind," said Wade and a lot of Human Torch-wannabe came over them.

{Just like last time, crush their heads against the walls or floor.}

[But gently.]

One of them stole one of Wade's katanas, set it on fire and cut his leg deep, Wade screamed and turned around with a malevolent smile.

"Big mistake buddy," he took one of his weapons and shot the guy in the face.

"WADE!" screamed Tony from the other side of the room.

"What? It was self-defense, no worries, won't happen again." Tony gave him a sharp look and Clint laughed.

They had almost all down, so Wade seized the opportunity and dug one into the nearest wall while Tony and Clint were still fighting the others.

"Now you tell me piece of shit, have you seen a spider?" the man gave him a big bloody smile.

"We were about to kill him along the others, they were too weak already," and he began to laugh with a sound drowned in blood.  


“You’re disgusting.”

{Kill the son of a bitch!}

He was about to take out one of his guns out, when Clint stopped him, putting his hand on Wade's, and pointing with his head toward the halls.

"Go get your boy, we can take care of this" Wade took some deep breaths and let the guard fall to the floor.

"Why?" the guy continued “Is he your boyfriend?” he was still smiling, but not for long, because Wade hit him hard in the face.

"As a matter of fact, yes, he is." Then he turned to Clint, wiping his hand on his suit "Sorry, I had to." 

"I didn’t see a thing... Just go!" Clint said, kneeling to handcuff the guy.

While looking for Peter, some agents with a badge of SHIELD passed next to him and began to open the doors to take care of the damaged mutants. Seeing this, Wade didn't stop to help anyone and instead kept looking for Peter.

{Our number one priority.}

"At least we know he's not dead."

[Fingers crossed.]

Wade stood in front of a door and opened the window, it was when he saw Peter, chained to a chair in the middle of the room with his head down, almost unconscious.

He wore no clothes, only white boxers which were no longer very white because of the blood coming from his face and torso. The room was very cold, so Peter was shaking and looked very damaged, burns, bruises and cuts all over his body. Wade opened the door, ran to him and knelt, it was when he saw his face better. Peter's left eye was very swollen, and his nose and mouth were bloody. When Peter saw Wade, a smile appeared on his lips, showing bloody teeth (no tooth was missing, which was good... at least that.)

"Hey!" Peter said smiling and then lowering his head, he was in the edge of fainting.

"Hey Baby Boy, hey I need you to stay awake!" Wade reached his face with a hand and touched him gently, Peter whined.

"I know baby, I'm so sorry," Wade's heart was broken and his blood was burning with anger, he needed to put Peter somewhere safe and go kill the shit out of someone.

{They better pay!}

[This party needs some blood, anyway.]

He stood up and started looking for something to help free Peter from the chains that had him nailed to that tortuous chair.

"Hey Petey, I need you with me, okay? Come on!" 

"Mhm," It was all he heard him say before finding a bolt cutter inside a bag with other tools, which the bastards were probably going to use before they showed up. Then he hurried back to the chair.

"I'm gonna take you somewhere safe, okay? Don't worry." when Wade cut off one of the chain links that held Peter's arms back, it made him scream.

"Fuck... I'm so, so sorry, baby," and kept going, despite Peter's complains, it was the only way to release him, even if he felt like shit every time he made a cut.

{You're hurting him.}

"It is the only way."

[Then hurry, I'm pretty sure his shoulder is broken.]

"I know." Wade couldn't understand how Peter hadn't managed to get out of the chains, the boy was stronger than he. Or why his body was not healing fast enough. The serum was probably weakening them, it had to be the only reason.

When he finally released his arms, Peter couldn't stay in the chair, and was about to hit the ground, so Wade ran and helped him to stay still, placing Peter's head on his shoulder.

"Now the one on your feet, Petey, then we'll finish and I'll take you home, okay?" Peter mumbled an answer that Wade didn’t understand, so he started cutting the other chains "Hey, I met Captain America." Peter seemed to smile and Wade felt less like shit "I bet you would like him, he's a great guy.” 

These were easier to cut because Peter was more unconscious than anything else, and barely made any sound, so Wade cut everything faster. Once finished, he lifted Peter in his arms, bridal style, and the boy snuggled against his chest.

{My heart is in pieces.}

[He looks so vulnerable.]

Wade left the room and saw Clint, who fired an arrow at a guy coming from behind, then he ran to meet them.

"How is he?" he asked concerned.

Wade didn't answer, felt that if he did, his voice would be unstable by anger and sadness. Clint could see that, so he nodded and put a hand on Wade's shoulder, then kept his way down the hall. He continued to find the other Avengers on his way out, everyone was looking at him with an uneasy glance, because the look in Wade's eyes was of pure anger, so none of them said anything.

When he came out, there were four black vans bearing the S.H.E.L.D logo. Someone opened the back door of one and motioned for Peter to be put on the stretcher.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him," said a women taking out an emergency kit and putting on a mask. 

Wade looked at Peter who had his eyes closed and was not sure if leaving him alone with these people would be a good idea, but then Natasha came out of the metal doors from the groud and waved.

"We have the leader!"

Wade looked back at Peter and then at the people inside the car, who were really trying to help. They closed the van door before he could say anything, so he ran back to Natasha.

"Don't worry, they are good people and will take good care of him." Wade simply nodded, he really just wanted to end this whole nightmare and be back home with his boyfriend and hug him and let him know that everything would be alright now. But he also wanted to beat the shit of whoever took Peter away from him.

"The guy is from a new Weapon X project," she explained as they walked down the aisles. Wade swallowed.

{*Gasp* A new Weapon X?}

[Our poor boy.]

"We believe that he is the head of the new organization and it seems that he wanted to make more mutants, but the kind he could control." Every time they passed through a room there were some agents of SHIELD helping a seriously injured mutant.

"They also ravished children." said Wade aghast.

Nat nodded "They wanted any type of mutant that could help them with the experiment."

They stopped in front of a large door, which Nat pushed. Inside were all the Avengers, even Banner, now in his human form, and in front of a fireplace, sitting in a large chair, was a boy.

{How old is he? Fifteen?}

[Who cares? Let's beat the shit out of this trash.]

"This is Doug Dembrant, he is nineteen years old and he's the head of the whole operation." Tony said with much anger in his voice. Wade could see the muscles of his jaw tensed with each word.

The stupid boy looked at him and smiled.

"Hi!" he said and Wade couldn't help it, when he reacted he was already on Doug, beating him non-stop. The stupid boy continued to smile with each punch before the whole group of Avengers could take Wade away from him.

"Please, breathe or I'll have to take you out," said Steve standing in the middle of Wade and the other guy who was just starting to get up, he was laughing. "I can only imagine what you're feeling, trust me, I want to punch him too, but we need him alive in case this is bigger." 

Wade had tears running down his mask, and wished he could act with more composure, but he kept remembering Peter's bloody face and every muscle in his body tightened, so he just looked away.

"Everything was going according to the plan," he heard Doug saying from behind, so Steve turned to face him. "We were not going to kill them… at least not yet," he laughed and chocked with the blood "It was just an experiment."

{And this fucking prick even has the courage to talk.}

[He needs to die, a slow and painful death.]

Steve put an arm in front of Wade before he could do something stupid. Wade just glared at him and stepped back.

"You only stop us because you don't want others to be like you."

"No kid," Banner said trying to breathe before he could get green (literally) from anger. "We stop you because you are hurting other people in the process."

"Who cares? They are not people, they're just mutants."

{KILL HIM!}

[Fucking asshole!]

Steve's arm tightened more on his chest and Wade felt like he was about to break it for trying to stop him from hitting (again) the fucking shit in front of them.

Clint pulled out some handcuffs and placed them on the boy's wrists, before pulling him out of the room. Wade could feel his heavy breathing, but then he remembered Peter and ran back to the vans. But he was gone. Wade was beginning to feel very anxious when a hand touched his shoulder, and he jumped.

"Hey hey, it's okay, your boy is on that helicopter,” it was Natasha “They will take him along with other mutants to the Stark Tower to treat them in the lab," she was really trying to smile.

{Oh well, at least she’s trying.}

[Still creepy though.]

He thanked her and ran to the chopper. They let him in, so he sat next to Peter's stretcher and took his hand with one of his, and with the other touched his hair.

{Our poor little spider.}

[Look at him, so calm.]

Peter had oxygen attached to a mask, and he was sleeping. He looked calm and even happy, he seemed to know that he was safe now.

"I missed you," Wade whispered when the chopper took fly.

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Monday!
> 
> (I have no idea who Doug Dembrant is, lol sorry, it was just the first thing that came to mind)
> 
> PS. Sorry about the many grammatical mistakes this Chapter may have, I'll try to fix them at some point!


	10. Good news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Ben in Parks and Rec when he read his Star Trek fics to April and she wanted to kill him :’D

After three days at the hospital, Peter was discharged, as he was healing quickly (not as fast as Wade, but still) they thought he would be better at home, especially because Wade was always by his side and basically driving everyone crazy.

He still had some deep cuts here and there, and some broken ribs, but for everything else Peter was fine. Wade insisted on bringing him home in a wheelchair, no matter how much Peter insisted he could walk.

{Like the stubborn he is.}

Wade was opening the door and cleared his throat “I cleaned,” he said and Peter smiled.

“Thank you!” Wade opened the door and took the wheelchair with him to enter.

Everything was shining and Peter couldn’t help another smile. Gandolf came to rub against his leg.

“Hey boy!” Peter said, bending a little to caress it.

“Let me help you with that,” Wade said raising the cat and placing it in Peter's lap, who scratched his head.

"See, even Gandolf missed you and we both know that he is not one who loves others."

"I missed him too," said Peter raising the cat up to kiss him.

{Ask him.}

[Do it now that he’s happy.]

"Yeah yeah okay, be patient, so um, Petey... uh... can I ask you something? It’s more like a proposition, not like to marry me or anything like that, unless you want that because you know I totally would and -”

“Wade,” Peter said laughing “ _Breathe!_ ”

Wade smiled because finally he wasn’t lost anymore and breathing was an easy task, so he did.

“Okay, so… why don’t you come and live with us?" He leaned to face Peter "You wouldn’t have to pay more rent or basically anything else." Peter smiled and touched Wade's cheek gently.

"Well, it's like I already live here since I spend most of the time and have almost all my stuff here, but I like to have my own place for when you drive me crazy."

{JA, he’s got a point.}

[We do that a lot.]

"But I’ll think about it." Wade smiled, gave him a chaste kiss, and stayed there touching foreheads. He really missed the boy in front of him, loosing him almost killed him. He sat on the floor in front of the wheelchair, Gandolf got the point so he left, and Wade put one arm in Peter's lap and with the other began to make circles on his thigh.

"They took you away from me Petey, for a whole week I was on Tony’s Tower dying slowly by the thought of you being tortured... or dead." Peter put a hand on his cheek and Wade bowed his head against the touch.

"I am here now, see, I told you it’s not that easy to get rid of me," he chuckled and Wade half smiled, his heart was still in pieces "Hey!" Peter cupped his face with both hands and lift him "I’m not going anywhere, remember?"

"I felt that my whole world ended Petey and the fact that I can't even die was worse because I didn't want to live in a world where you were not." Wade had a frowned in the middle of his eyebrows, so Peter kissed it while rubbing his thumb on Wade's cheeks gently.

"Don’t think about that anymore, okay? I’m here now." Wade put his head in Peter's lap and he began to trace the scars with his fingers "But Wade... if it ever happens."

"No Petey, please don’t!" Wade looked at him with hurt.

"I need to say this," Wade looked down and Peter continued "I want you to try to be happy please, none of us can see the future, but if something happens, please try." 

Wade shook his head and Peter kept going "Wade..." Wade looked up, with tired eyes "You've given me the best life I can ask for, and that's what I want you to keep in mind, okay?" 

"I don’t want to live without you and you can’t blame me for it," Wade said stubbornly, so Peter smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I don’t, I wouldn’t want that either, but I’m just saying." Wade stood up and bent to kiss him.

"Do you know that the part of the brain that reacts to love is the same that reacts to aggression? That is why sometimes we feel the desire to squeeze cute things." Peter smiled "Too bad your ribs are broken and almost everything in you is damaged or I would be squeezing you right now."

Peter laughed with some _‘Ouchs’_ in between and Wade kissed him again "That was pretty nerd."

"Just how you like it."

_~*~ THREE DAYS LATER ~*~_

Peter was sitting on the other side of the sofa staring at the bedroom door with Gandolf on the other side. He was wearing a NASA t-shirt, a pair of sweatpants and a red and blue tutu that Wade made for him. Obviously, he made one for himself as well.

“Okay, ready?” asked Wade from behind the door.

“Yes!”

“Okay…” and Wade jumped out of the room with a red and black tutu. Peter clapped and whistled, so Wade jumped on the couch and leaned over Peter, very gently as his ribs were not yet ready.

"You know, I read an article yesterday about how to have sex with someone with broken ribs, we could try that." Peter laughed.

{We actually didn’t read the article.}

[But we saw the pictures and that’s what it matters.]

They kissed, very long and barely leaving room for breathing, but more than needed. Wade wanted to hug Peter and kiss him forever, not let him go so nothing bad could happen to him again, because he knows Peter feels safe with him and he feels the same way with Peter.

While they were at this, there was a knock on the door. “Let’s ignore that,” mumbled Wade kissing Peter’s neck, who chuckled. There was another knock.

“I think this is important, Wade.”

“Ugh fine!” he stood up and shuffled to the door, which he opened annoyed, it was Tony and Steve. “Heya guys, now it’s not a good time!”

“WADE!” screamed Peter from the couch and he rolled his eyes.

“Fine, fine, come on in please!”

“Thank you Wade, what a nice place you have here!” said Steve with a big smile.

He led them into the living room, where Tony sat on the single sofa and Steve in the large one with Peter.

“Hey kiddo, how you feeling?” asked Tony.

“Better, Wade helps a lot,” Wade sat next to Peter and straightened his tutu, being followed by an awkward silence.

{Hey stupid, where are your manners?}

[Yeah, at least offer them something to drink.]

"Oh right, I’ll bring something to drink," before any of them could answer, he flashed to the kitchen.

Iron Man was now looking all frowned at Peter’s tutu, and he blushed.

"Sorry, Wade likes to sew and I have to wear at least once everything he does for me, just to make him happy," since this is Wade they were talking about, Tony shrugged and Captain just laughed.

"It’s okay, it suits you." said Steve laughing, Peter kept the blush and smiled. 

Wade came back with four little boxes of juice in his hands, and gave one to each person. Tony looked confused when he gave him his, Captain thanked him and Peter smiled. Then he sat again between Peter and Steve and began drinking his own.

"Um... anyway," said Tony leaving the box in the coffee table "We are here because..."

"We want you both to be part of the Avengers," finished Cap. Peter’s eyes opened wide and Wade stopped drinking his juice.

{Is this a dream?}

[Maybe one of those wet ones we always have about having an orgy with The Avengers.]

{Where’s Hulk then?}

"Why you always do that?" Tony asked very annoyed "Why couldn’t you just simply let me give the good news, huh?"

"Because I couldn’t resist." 

"It’s always the same Steve!"

"Sorry..." Then Steve turned to them "Not really."

[They're like a married couple.]

{I keep asking myself, where’s Hulk?}

They kept arguing as Wade turned to Peter, who was as surprised as he was, but then a very broad smile appeared on his lips and Wade mimicked him.

"What do you think?" Wade asked, whispering. 

"I think it's time you quit the mercenary life and work for the good guys." They both laughed and Steve and Tony turned to them, they looked genuinely happy and Steve felt a warm feeling in his heart, Tony just smiled.

"So, what is it going to be?" Tony asked. Wade and Peter exchanged glances, then Wade turned to them.

"Yeah sure, why not? But... Petey can’t fight yet, his ribs are still kind of broken," they all laughed and Peter hugged him.

"Don't worry, that just means he'll have to do the paperwork for both of you, while you're out there fighting with us."

Wade looked at Peter excitedly and the other rolled his eyes "Yeah fine, anything you want." A squeeze came from Wade's mouth as he jumped off the couch to hug both men. Peter just laughed at how uncomfortable Tony looked.

After talking for a while, they stood up and shook hands with Peter, who stayed on the couch mainly because Wade wouldn't let him stand up. Wade led them to the door, said his goodbye's and closed it as quickly as he could, returning to the sofa where Peter told him to lie down. So he did, very softly, letting Peter hug him from behind. Gandolf took advantage and jumped into his lap.

"I can’t believe we are Avengers now," Peter said with an excited tone, which made Wade smile.

"I always knew you were going to become an Avengie, but I never thought I would have a chance… That means I’ll get to see Captain’s ass everyday," Peter hit him in the shoulder and Wade snorted "I’m kidding, no one beat yours." 

{We are still watching it tho.}

[Every.Single.Day.]

"Maybe Black Widow could train you and you will have to be very careful not to let her eat your head."

"You know that's not... nevermind, I got the point." Peter laughed and shook his head.

"Hey," Wade turned to face him "Let’s celebrate with tacos." Peter smiled and nodded, but before Wade could get up to ask for some express, Peter grabbed his face and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Wade Winston Wilson."

Wade smiled broadly and returned the kiss "And I love you too, Petey Parker."

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep going? Be honest with me people 
> 
> (Try not to be mean in the process haha)
> 
> Anyway may the force be with you sexy friends!


	11. Don't be possessive *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely filler because I wanted to get this out of my system, and 'cause I love Clint.
> 
> You can ignore it if you want, or not, do as your heart says.
> 
> PS. "*Sign Language*"

Since the kidnapping Peter has been avoiding everything that has to do with the subject, Wade doesn’t push him, he knows that at some point he will talk… It has also been since the accident, that they haven't had any sex…

**~ * ~**

Wade was sitting on the couch playing video games when Peter appeared with some boxers with Deadpool's face in the front. Since he was playing, Wade barely noticed, so Peter cleared his throat.

“Just a second, Baby Boy, I'm about to kill this big slug that's trying to eat a kitty." Peter rolled his eyes, but actually turned to watch the game, because nothing Wade just said made any sense. He then stood in front of the TV and bowed his head, Wade's jaw dropped.

{Fuck this game!}

[We can save that kitty any other day.]

“You'd better come here, right now.” snarled Wade, and Peter smiled playfully.

“I thought you were playing, that cat could die and it would be all your fault," he said in a worried voice before smiling again.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, I’m being serious.”

“Oh me too… totally.”

{This kid is going to kill us.}

“Okay, I get it, you're torturing me, trust me, it's working.”

Peter laughed “Good,” he said and started leaving.

“Wh-What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Wade flashed to the other side of the couch, grabbed Peter by the waist and pulled him toward the sofa and over him. Peter laughed.

“You’re mean, Spider,” Wade grunted and began to kiss his neck.

“Wade…” he said almost moaning.

“I love when you say my name like that.” Peter laughed again.

“I need to ask you something.”

“Hm?” Wade put a hand under Peter’s boxers.

“Ah-Ah _fuck_ … I can’t ask you this if… _Shit_ … if you keep doing that - _Oh_!” 

“Perfect, let's fuck and then we can talk.”

“No, I really need to… _Wade jesus!_ ”

Wade smiled against Peter’s neck. “You sure you want me to stop, Petey?”

“I… _aah_ … Just a second pl- _Oh God_ … please.”

“Petey you can ask me later, let me have some fun ... it's been a while, you know,” and licked his long neck, Peter moaned, and before Wade could do anything else, Peter grabbed his hand under the boxers.

“I invited a friend over to spend the night here…” Wade looked at him with an expression that Peter knew very well.

[Angry/Jealousy/TheDesireToKillSomeone.]

"Come on, it's just a friend.” Peter said with a chuckle, but Wade's face remained the same.

{This is not good.}

[All this sexy act was just to distract us.]

{It totally worked, tho.}

"Please, this one is a good one."

"A _good one,_ huh?" Wade looked away and clenched his jaws.

"Wade..."

"Hm?"

"Look at me." Wade did, but only for a second before looking back the other way. Peter laughed again "His name is Matthew Murdock."

"I don't ca... Daredevil, seriously?" Now he was looking at Peter.

"See, you know him, he's nice."

{Yes we know him, with more reason he shouldn’t come.}

[That bitch is a combination of Brad Pitt with a freaking angel.]

"HE'S FUCKING HANDSOME!"

"WADE!"

"What?"

"Breathe!"

"I'll pay him a hotel if you want, but don't do this to me"

"Breathe!" Wade looked away and did as he was told, so Peter snorted and continued "Good. Now, as I said, he's _just a friend_ , and he wanted to stay in a hotel, but it was me who insisted that he stay here."

"You can't hate me that much." Peter chuckled and Wade glared at him "I'm serious, Petey, if you'd told me that The Mole was coming, I _could've_ said yes, but freaking Daredevil, really?"

Peter kissed his nose "Don't be possessive."

"Am not..." Peter raised an eyebrow and smiled , so Wade rolled his eyes "FINE I am, but you can't blame me, look at you, anyone could try to steal you from me."

Peter laughed again and hugged him "I'm with you because I love _you_ , so stop, besides you are very handsome yourself." 

Wade looked away again, as he always does when Peter tries to convince him of something, because he knows that just looking at his face is more than enough to be tempted. The worst thing is that Peter is very aware of this, so he always takes advantage.

Peter sat on Wade's lap with his ass pressing into Wade's crotch. Wade was really trying not to look at him, really, really hard. Peter started to move his butt against him and Wade made a muffled sound, so Peter laughed.

“So… he’s actually on his way now.”

“ _PETER!_ ” Wade looked at him and Peter leaned his head back, looking at him with heavy eyelashes and straight in the eye.

{NOO!}

[Not that look!]

{Those fucking eyes could melt the iceberg that sank the Titanic.}

“Don’t do that, that’s cheating,” Wade said with a pout. Peter smiled and went back to moving his butt “Mmm, Petey!”

“Doesn’t seem like cheating when the other person is having such a good time.”

“You’re killing me!” Peter turned his body around to kiss him better, and began to move again “Fuck…” 

“So…" Peter breathed against Wade's mouth "About that friend.” 

“Don’t!” he moved faster " _Damn it!_ "

“What was that baby?” Peter licked Wade's neck.

“Fuck. Spidey you’re mean,” Peter locked eyes with him, pressing his forehead against Wade's, and bit his lip slowly with a playful look “Aw Fuck…”

“Wade…”

“Hm?”

“Say yes or I’ll stand up and leave you all by yourself with that hard friend of yours.” Wade dropped his mouth, and looked at him in shock.

{He’s mean.}

[That was fucking hot!]

“Oh yeah?” he gripped Peter’s waist, pulled him closer and now he was the one thrusting his hips.

“ _Oh_ … ah Wade… That’s not fair.” Wade began to nip Peter's body with little pressure, and Peter moaned before pushing him against the couch, pulling Wade's arms over his head and holding them with his spider strength against the couch. Then he leaned over Wade's face with all his messy hair falling to the sides, and smiled "You're not going to win this."

“You sure?" Wade asked raising an eyebrow "I can still move my hips from this position,” and so he did. Peter pressed his forehead against his with a heavy gasp.

{This view is fucking good.}

[I won’t argue.]

Peter let one hand grip Wade's on the couch, and with the other he reached out to one of his web shooters, while a loud groan escaped his mouth. He put it on and fired a web at Wade's wrists.

“Naughty Spider.” Moaned Wade, and Peter smiled, lowering his boxers, still with his forehead against Wade's “Oh baby you’re willing to win, aren't ya?” then he lowered Wade's pants, grabbed his dick and put it inside him in a single motion. “Geez Petey, you planed all this - _fuck_ \- didn’t you? You’re already open and… _Shit_.” Peter smiled and began to move up and down, along with some gasps and moans against Wade's face, who was more than delighted.

{I swear this is the best view.}

[Again… won’t argue.]

“Wade…”

“Not now Petey - _mm_ … You can’t be that - _fuck_ …That mean.” Peter smiled and leaned to kiss him.

“Please say yes.” Then he moved faster and Wade pulled his head back, so Peter took advantage and kissed along his neck.

“You’re a demon!”

“Good for you," Peter panted "you’re having sex with a demon,” he smiled again and Wade came with a deep groan and his eyes shut.

Peter removed the webs from Wade's wrists, and pulling out of Wade, he looked down at him again.

{He’s not over with the torture.}

[I love this torture.]

“Don’t look at me with those eyes.”

“Please…?” Wade rolled his and now was too tired to argue.

{He totally did this on purpose!}

[I’m not complaining.]

“Fine… whatever.” 

Peter smiled and kissed him “Okay, but promise me you won’t act like an asshole.”

Wade rolled his eyes again and pressed Peter to his chest in a hug. “I can’t promise anything.”

“Wade!”

“Fine okay, I’ll try my best.” Peter smiled and kissed him on the chest.

“Thank you, you’re the best,” he tried to stand, but Wade kept pressing him against his chest “Um, Wade?”

“Just stay a little longer before that asshole comes to steal my happiness.” Peter laughed rolling his eyes, and hugged him back.

**~ * ~**

When Matt knocked on the door Wade was back with his video game and Peter was reading a book next to him. They both turned to the door and then looked at each other. Peter smiled nervously and Wade half smiled, before they both ran to the door trying for the other not to reach it.

“Wade you promised!”

“I just want to open the door and say hi.”

“Yeah right.” grumbled Peter, and Wade grabbed Peter by the waist to pull him over his shoulder “Seriously? You’re gonna open the door with me on your shoulder like a sack of potatoes?”

“Like a sexy sack of potatoes, plus, he’s blind," Wade replied before he opened the door with a big hypocritical smile on his face. Matt only laughed.

“Hi Wade, Why are you lifting Peter like a sack of potatoes?”

{How does he do that?}

[I don’t know, I’ve always believe he’s hella creepy.]

Peter looked at Wade angrily, so he let him down, then Peter turned and hugged Matt. Wade simply looked away, with his jaw tightening.

{He just arrived and it's already over Peter.}

[I seriously believe he says he’s blind, but maybe it’s all a lie.]

“It is so good to see you again, Peter!” Matt said still hugging Peter. Wade was losing it “How has everything been since..?”

“Oh it’s good,” this was Peter avoiding the topic as he has been doing in recent weeks “Come on in, please.”

“I was very happy when I heard about you again.” continued Matt about to grab his bags.

“Let me help you with that _buddy_.” Wade intervened, trying not to sound too fake. Peter nodded at Matt and turned around, smiling at Wade.

“Thank you Wade, it's good to see you too” Matt said and Wade smiled before he remembered that he is blind.

[I still don’t believe that.]

“Yeah, it’s been a while, Matt.” he turned and put Matt's things beside the sofa, where Peter and Matt sat. Wade of course was not going to leave them alone, so he did the same and put an arm on Peter's shoulders.

“Didn’t know you knew each other” said Peter.

“Yeah,” Matt laughed “I had to stop him from killing a guy.”

“He totally deserved it,” mumbled Wade between his teeth.

{Look at the way Petey looks at him.}

[Fuck he even laughs at his jokes.]

_‘Well that’s not bad.’_

{Whatever man, when Matt steals him, we will be having another conversation.}

[DID HE JUST TOUCH HIM?]

Matt put a hand on Peter's thigh while they were both laughing, and Wade stood up abruptly, drawing the attention to him "OKAY!" he said, louder than intended "I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me."

[You're gonna leave them alone?]

Wade quickly walked to the bathroom, closed the door behind him, and video called the only person who would listen to him with patience.

{Apart from Peter, of course.}

"Hey man, what's up?" asked Clint from the screen while waving, he was in the car. 

"I need your help, I'm about to commit murder."

"Wait what?"

"Peter brought a _friend_ home" Wade said, making a vomiting face with the word 'friend'.

"God Wade, don't scare me like that!" 

During Peter’s kidnap, and Wade staying in the Stark Tower, Clint and him developed a friendship which none thought it would be possible, even less Clint, but found himself at ease with the crazy merc and became closer even after Peter had returned. They still talked almost daily.

"I'm being serious."

"The worst part is that I know you are," Clint rolled his eyes "You need help man."

"Why do you think I'm calling you?"

"Okay okay, I'm coming over, where are you?"

Wade looked around and shrugged "The bathroom."

"Good, stay there." Clint hung up and Wade entered the empty bathtub.

**~ * ~**

Peter was talking with Matt when someone knocked on the door. He looked at it confused, they were not expecting another person "Wait here, Matt" he got up and went to open the door, it was Clint.

"Hey Clint, good to see you, Wade didn't mention you were... Oh!" Peter changed his smile to a serious look and rolled his eyes "Of course Wade did... he's in the bathroom"

"Thanks Petey!" Clint said coming in and stopping when he saw Matt "Oh... I get it now," and turned to Peter, who smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

"Hey Clint, nice to greet you again." Matt got up and Clint hugged him. "Now, can anyone explain to me what it is that everyone understands, and why Wade's heart is rising like crazy?" Clint and Peter looked at each other and laughed.

"Don't worry, Wade is fine."

"Yeah man is nothing, I'm gonna be heading to the bathroom now, excuse me" Clint said, leaving the room. Peter sighed and sat down on the couch with Matt again.

**~ * ~**

Clint grabbed the bathroom key that was hanging over the door and opened it, Wade was in the empty tub swinging, with the hoodie of his sweater over his head, then looked at Clint and smiled.

"You need help man," Clint said when Wade ran out of the tub to hug him.

"Thanks for coming, I'm going insane... well insaner"

"Wade that's Matt, he's like the nicest guy."

"I asked you to come to be on my side, not his."

Clint rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine, let's go, I don't think you want to stay here," Wade shook his head "Plus, I'm pretty sure he can hear us from the living room" Clint whispered.

"I can," screamed Matt, and Clint looked at Wade with wide eyes.

[I'm telling you people, he's creepy as fuck.]

Now Clint began to speak in signs to prevent any accident. 

{Yes, Clint is deaf.}

[Pretty sure the readers already know, but just in case, read Hawkeye comic #19 for reference.]

{Only if you know sign language, otherwise you won't understand a thing.}

[Oh and we are smart as fuck and know like every fucking language, including sign.]

“*I have never understood how he do that*”

“*I know, he is super weird… Though maybe that’s why you have that super hawk vision of yours*” Clint thought about it and shrugged.

"*Anyway, come with me, I was on my way to something and I'm not planning on losing it because of you*" Clint grabbed Wade's wrist and dragged him into the living room. “Hey Petey I’m taking this one with me, okay?” Peter nodded.

“Sorry Matt, it’s not you," tried to explain Wade "It’s just… you” Peter glared him and Clint chuckled.

“Uh… okay Wade, have a nice day!” said Matt smiling wide.

[Creeeepy.]

{I have to admit, I’m with you in this one.}

They left the apartment and entered the elevator. Clint began to laugh as soon as the doors closed. “I don’t know how that kid can handle you.”

“Hey, you can handle me pretty well.”

“Yeah, but I’m not your boyfriend.”

They passed the reception where Wade said goodbye to the doorman, then they got into Clint's car and he looked at Wade with a raised eyebrow.

“*What?*” Clint kept the stare “*Come on, I can’t die anyway.*"

“*I don’t care, seat belt, now!*" Clint crossed his arms and Wade groaned, puting the seat belt on, and giving Clint a look “*Good boy*” Clint said and started driving.

“How's Peter? He seems fine, but I guess we're good at disguising our feelings.”

“He doesn’t talk about it” Wade was trying to be patient with that, he knew Peter would talk to him at some point like Wade did with him, he just needed time “Where are we going anyway?” Clint stayed quiet “Hello?”

“Well, since you're kind of a best friend to me… Don’t get emotional Wade” Wade was looking at him with puppy eyes.

{OH MY GOD, THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!!}

[I always knew he loved us.] 

“You’re so cute, bestie.”

“Stop it!”

“We should tattoo our names.”

“Wade stop!”

Wade laughed and put his feet on the dashboard “Okay, where are we going, a gay bar?”

Clint looked at him confused “What? No.”

Wade shrugged “Well since you were being so open I just thought that was part of it.”

Clint chuckled “You're an asshole.”

“You love this asshole,” and threw a kiss at Clint.

“I’m more into boobs, but thank you” Wade laughed and Clint continued “Anyway, I’m going to tell you about one of my guilty pleasures and you better stay quiet about this.”

Wade sat up straight “Masochism? Two girls one cup? Spider porn?”

“Eew Wade shut the fuck up… I only saw half of that video because you made me do it and I almost threw up.”

“Yeah even I have to admit that’s a gross one.”

“And spider porn, seriously?”

{The best there is.}

[Eight arms, eight possibilities.]

“Hey don’t change the subject!” Wade pointed a finger at him and Clint laughed.

“Fine… I do yoga.” Wade bursted in laugh until his eyes had tears “Hey is better than Spider porn.”

“Shut up, you’ve never seen that, and yoga? Come on!”

“An ex was the one who took me to a class, and since then I keep going, not to the same place because you know, it would be totally awkward.”

“That’s like the cheesiest thing ever, and that’s coming from a guy who makes pancakes with forms every morning for his boyfriend.” 

“Oh yeah? Let’s see how much you laugh when we get there and actually enjoy it.”

**~ * ~**

The place was some type of big gym / spa, the kind of place that guys like Capitan America or Iron Man would go to, just because it looked important. As soon as they entered, a blonde girl received them with a big smile.

“Mr. Barton it’s great to see you back.” Wade chuckled and Clint hit him with his elbow “Please come on in, we have a great class today” Clint nodded smiling at the girl and walked Wade into the locker room.

“*I can see why you like it, that girl was fine.*” Wade said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Clint snorted and shook his head “*Stop it, you have a cute boyfriend, leave those to me.*”

“*Do I need yoga pants or something?*"

“*No, sweatpants are fine,*” Clint put on his own yoga pants and Wade laughed loudly “Leave me alone Wade, this are more comfy.”

{Comfy? Geez.}

[We need to take a picture.]

“Stop now," Wade said, wiping a tear from laughter "Oh God, this is priceless.”

“Do you want to go back to your boyfriend sucking Matt?” Wade stopped laughing and looked at Clint with a menacing glance “JA Checkmate!” Clint winked at him, and turned around to continue changing.

They left everything in Clint's locker and headed to the room where the class was about to begin.

Clint took a mat that was rolled up next to the entrance, and pointed them for Wade “Grab one,” Wade did, and stretched it on the floor before taking a seat on it.

Once settled, he raised his head to look around, and then noticed a girl looking at him with disgust.

{Shit, you should have brought the mask.}

[Now she’s going to have nightmares.]

“Hey, you need something?” asked Clint to the girl who glared at him and turned.

“*Thanks!*” Wade said ashamed, and Clint shook his head.

“*No problem, don’t mind her, okay?*” Wade nodded, but pulled his hoodie up anyway. The teacher came in and Wade noticed that she had scars in half her body, he turned at Clint who winked and smiled.

“Good afternoon class, are you all ready?" she looked around, and when she saw Wade, she smiled "You're new, it's a pleasure, my name is Debra, and I'm the teacher. We hope to see more of you around here, Clint is a great student," she then smiled at Clint, and returned to the front.

“*Does that mean you’re flexible?*” Wade asked and gave the other a playful look, Clint just punched him.

“Okay class, first the downward facing dog” Wade looked at Clint with an expression that said 'WTF?', and the archer laughed, flipping his middle figer, before taking the pose, Wade followed.

After a while Wade was actually getting relaxed, this was good, he kind of needed this after everything with Peter. But he wasn’t going to admit it, because Clint just couldn't win.

{We should bring Peter to yoga, he's super flexible.}

[Imagine him doing all this poses.]

{With dat ass pumping out.}

[And his back arching.]

Wade sat abruptly on the mattress and put his hands on his sweatpants.

"Clint..."

"What?" The other was still in pose.

"I think I better say this in sign language, look at me,” Clint sighed and looked up “*I think I'm hard.*"

Clint looked long-suffering, like he was in actual physical pain "*Are you fucking kidding me?*"

"*I know, I'm sorry, it's the boxes' fault, they started talking about Peter coming to yoga and…*"

"*Shut up, I really don't want to know*" Wade grinned awkwardly and the teacher approached. Wade's eyes widened and he looked at Clint asking for help, the other just shrugged and chuckled.

“Everything okay, sir?” Wade nodded “You sure?” He nodded again and she bent down to whisper in his ear “It’s okay, there’s a bathroom right there” Wade blushed and she returned to the front, Clint couldn’t stop laughing.

**~ * ~**

After yoga they got into the hot tubs where Wade fell asleep and Clint had to wake him up because the place was already closing.

“So, admit it, you liked it.” Clint challenged once they were in the car. Wade turned to the window, trying not to smile “JA I knew it!”

“FINE, it was… okay”

{It was amazing actually.}

[Our skin feels like a baby’s butt and that’s like, impossible.]

“Yeah right, I bet you will beg me to bring you back next week.”

“You come every week?”

“Mhm.”

“… I wouldn’t mind coming back."

Clint laughed “Man you are so doomed now.”

**~ * ~**

When they were about to open the door of the apartment, Wade felt so good that he didn't mind the laughter coming from inside, that until they opened the door and...

{WHAT IS HIS ARM DOING AROUND OUR PETEY’S SHOULDERS?}

[That's it, that's a dead man right there!]

“Fuck yoga, I’m going to kill him!” before Wade could get inside, Clint put an arm in front of him.

“*How about we go to that gay bar?*” the blond asked, laughing nervously.

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be a talk next chapter.
> 
> Btw I won't be posting this Monday.
> 
> But still ❤︎


	12. Mercenary Mission

Peter has been having nightmares, sometimes he even wakes up sweaty and crying. Wade knows that feeling very well, he has been there himself, he lives with it every day. 

No matter how much he insists, Peter never wants to talk about it, he just smiles and says it's nothing, because he knows Wade will feel guilty and bad, and that's not what Peter wants. He just wants to feel normal again and erase all that from his memory, but it has become more difficult with the nightmares…

**~ * ~**

"We're glad you came, this is a very important mission and we need people like you," Natasha said as she walked with Peter and Wade down the hallway. 

"Why us exactly?" asked Peter.

"Well, we need a couple who understand each other well enough to read each other's mind," Peter and Wade looked at each other with a frown.

"Um, I know you're not a couple, but Clint and you get along pretty well, and I thought you were perfect for cases like this," Peter assessed. Nat stopped and turned to face them.

"Yeah, but the guy we're dealing with thinks he's getting in touch with mercenaries." 

"Then why does Peter have to come?" Wade asked "I can handle that perfectly." 

"Yeah well..." she continued walking "Let's just say this guy likes pretty boys." she smiled awkwardly, Peter laughed and Wade glared at her "Yeah, yeah, I know, but that's why you will go with him, to keep the guy from doing something stupid. You can't admit you're a couple though."

"So how am I gonna tell him that he can't touch my boyfriend or I'll cut his fucking dick off?" Wade asked and she shrugged.

"Well, since you are supposed to be top assassins, I don't think he'll mess too much with him." Wade looked at Peter doubtful and he gave him a little smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

“I know you will, that doesn’t mean I’m comfortable with the idea.”

They entered the computer room, where there were all kinds of agents working in different cases. Nat directed them toward one of the screens, and showed them the guy. It was big, like literally. 

{More like a pig but in the gross kind of way.}

[Like Bebop from the TMNT, but uglier.]

“Is that the guy who’s going to flirt with Petey?” Wade looked at Peter, who made a disgusted face “I think I’m fine with it” Peter glared at him and Nat laughed.

“Yes, that's the guy, his name is Roman, but he goes by the alias of Lobo, he's the biggest fish of the mafia, any mafia, Russian, Chinese, Neapolitan, Italian, _anyone_ , they just get in touch with him for names and addresses.This guy is the main reason for all the murders that have occurred in the last three years.” 

“Well that’s some guy right there.” Wade said, and Nat nodded.

“We need the list with the names of all the people he pretends to give away, along with those already dead.”

“We need you to load it here," Clint said, approaching and handing a USB to Peter. "We're going to burn the place after the mission, and you guys have to get out of there trying to save as many people as possible... basically"

"His place has security everywhere, and since he's one of the best there is, it's almost impossible to get close to his mansion, so we'll be waiting for your signal somewhere else," Nat said, and then fell silent. Peter and Wade looked at each other, with a 'well shit' look and Wade laughed nervously.

“Well listen to that, easy as cake”

"We know this is very risky," Nat nodded again "but this is one of the most important cases we have and even if you have helped us before, no one has seen your faces without the mask."

Peter looked at her wide-eyed. “So I have to go as Peter?”

“Not exactly, your name will be Tim.” 

“That kind of turns me on,” Wade said approaching Peter who punched him.

“Dude,” chuckled Clint, shaking his head.

“Anyway,” continued Nat while rolling her eyes “I know you’re not comfortable being on a mission without your suit, but this guy can’t know you’re Spider-Man.”

“Can I at least use my strength or something?” Peter muttered, and she nodded.

“Yes, but a little less strong, you’re supposed to be a mercenary not a super killer.” Peter whined.

{This is gonna be hot.}

[Watching him struggle is always hot.]

{ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° }

“Oh, and meeting with him will take place at his house, naturally, since it's his 50th birthday party.”

“He is meeting two hitman on his birthday party?” Peter asked with a frown.

“This guy is super weird” said Wade and Clint nodded.

“Yes, he is and has lots of money, so this is a luxury party, you will need fancy clothes," they all turned to Peter who blushed.

“Well I guess you already figured that I have nothing fancy.”

“Don’t worry Baby Boy, I’ll take care of that” Wade said very excited, putting his hands together and imagining how Peter and he went shopping to choose suits, but Nat stopped him.

“Actually you don’t have to, the agency will pay and you can choose it.”

{Ugh we wanted to _‘Pretty Woman’_ him.}

"I have no idea how to choose a suit," said Peter turning completely red.

“Can I at least do that?” asked Wade, looking at Nat woth a glare, Nat rolled her eyes and nodded “Oh my God this is gonna be so much fun” he squealed.

**~ * ~**

Wade was already sitting on the plane when Peter appeared in a formal suit and his messy hair trying to stay in place. Peter never dressed like that, but seeing him that way made Wade's heart skip a few beats. Peter smiled shyly.

{Look at that hottie.}

[We should ask him on a date.]

"If that’s not sexy, I don’t know what it is."

Peter laughed all flushed, and sat in front of Wade "Stop it."

"You look super handsome, my love, ready to kick some butts?" Peter nodded, but kept looking at the window nervously "Petey" he looked at Wade "Are you sure you want to do this? I can do it alone, if you're not ready." 

Peter put a hand on his, and smiled while shaking his head "It's okay, don't worry, it's just the first time I'll fight since... you know"

Wade nodded and squeezed Peter's hand "Wanna talk about it?"

Peter shook his head and smiled lightly, leaning back in the seat and turning his gaze to the window "Maybe later, right now let’s focus on the mission."

**~ * ~**

They arrived to a very fancy and big mansion, a two-storey house with large windows and a baroque style. Two big guards received them and walked them by the place until they found Lobo.

"Gentlemen," said the man, with a drink in hand and looking at them from top to bottom "Looking handsome, I see." They just smiled, so he stared directly at Peter while Wade was trying very hard not to get jealous, even if the guy was a serious level of disgusting.

[He still has money tho.]

{Petey doesn’t care about that.}

[That’s what they all say until you show them a real diamond.]

{Shut up!}

"Bienvenue à mon maison, hope you feel comfortable, I’ll give you the list with the names soon. Just relax and have some fun" Lobo smiled, his eyes still on Peter, then someone came up behind him and started talking to him. The guy turned around as if Wade and Peter were not there anymore.

They decided that it would be best to study their surroundings, so they walked to the bar and ordered drinks while they looked around. It was an actual party, with people in their formal looks laughing and drinking champagne or whatever fancy drink.

“That guy is about to eat you with his eyes, _Timy_.”

Peter looked at Wade with a raised eyebrow and snorted. “You can’t seriously be jealous of him.”

Wade narrowed his eyes “I’m gonna be jealous even of a slug if it looks at you.”

Peter rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back to the party "They all seem so calm," he said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," this was Clint from the ear plug "It has become normal for Lobo to contact mercenaries at his parties, people just got used to it."

**~ * ~**

Lobo appeared again with a glass of whiskey in his hand and his othet hand on his big belly "So.." he said, getting closer to Peter "Want to dance?" Peter’s eyes opened wide.

Peter's eyes opened wide and Wade intervened, standing between them "We don’t dance."

Wolf smiled, taking a sip of his drink and shrugging his shoulders. "Too bad, he is just how I like them."

"I’m about to lose my shit here Tim," Wade whispered, Peter laughed and turned him around to be face to face, fixing Wade's bow tie while whispering.

"There's a room down stairs, the guards keep coming down, I'm pretty sure that's our room." Wade raised an eyebrow.

{H.O.T!}

[Let’s finish this so we can go home to have some fun with James sexy Bond here.]

"So, are yoy boyfriends or just lovers?" asked Lobo from behind while grinning.

"Okay, I’m gonna act possessive but it will be for a reason, don’t try to stop me." Wade whispered and Peter nodded, so Wade let go of him and turned his attention back to Lobo.

"What did you just say?" he asked the guy while getting closer.

"I asked if he is your boyfriend or something, because I like threesomes a lot, besides, you both look like my type."

"You son of a bitch!" snarled Wade, but before he could reach Lobo, two guards blocked his way.

"Step back!" Warned one, whom Wade approached, enough to face him. 

"Or what?" he asked hoarsely. Peter cleared his throat from behind, getting nervous.

"Or I’ll have to kill you," grunted the guard.

Wade smiled and fixed the guy's blazer, who snarled at him again. "Okay then, we better not mess with you big guy," Wade patted the man's chest one last time, and turned back to Peter, standing beside him. Peter looked at him in confusion, with a frown and a raised eyebrow. Lobo simply smiled.

"The offer still stands if you want to consider it. Especially you, thug guy. I like it rough," Wade gave him a fake smile and Lobo snorted, winking at him "Anyway, have fun, I'll see you guys later," and very subtly, gave them a paper with two names on it. "I hope the job done for tonight, you have the rest of the afternoon to drink some cocktails and have some fun," he winked at them again, and left with the guards beside him.

Wade sighed and shrugged "Oh well," he said, twirling back to the bar, and asked for a scotch. Peter looked at him as if trying to get an explanation.

"What?" Wade asked trying to look indignant.

"Well, what was the reason?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to call that pig a son of a bitch."

"Wade!" Peter said and Wade laughed.

"Just kidding Baby Boy, relax and drink something," Peter sat down next to him and Wade slipped a card by the bar, smiling.

Peter looked at it, then at Wade, and raised an eyebrow "What is this?"

"The key to the security system," he said seductively and winked, to which Peter smiled playfully.

"I’m impressed, I could even kiss you if we didn’t have to act just like coworkers."

"That turns me on SO fucking much."

"Um guys," it was Clint "You are aware that Nat and I can hear you, right?" Peter chuckled.

"That turns me on even more" said Wade and Clint sighed.

"I should get better payment for this" groaned Nat next to Clint.

**~ * ~**

They acted as if they were drinking and chatting, but as soon as Lobo went out of sight, they headed downstairs, through gray stairs surrounded by marble of the same color, and shaped like a snail. Wade knocked down the guards who were already there, before they could shout. One was at the foot of the stairs, and the other sitting in the chair in front of the system box. This while Peter sat in front of the computer, trying to download the list on the USB. 

Three guards appeared on the stairs and ran towards them, Wade kept trying to stop them while Peter was trying very hard to make the computer go faster.

"Some help here, Baby boy." 

Peter sighed and left the USB connected to join Wade in the fight, doing his best not to use too much of his spider strength, whic. Was very hard, considering how these guys were twice their height. That's until Lobo appeared, whistling impressed.

"Shoot them," Lobo said, so the guards at his side raised their weapons and did as they were told, but instead of killing Peter and Wade, they fired at the guards who attacked them. Peter and Wade stood there, confused, looking at the corpses on the floor.

"See, I like you guys," Lobo said, shrugging, and placing a cigar in his mouth "Those guards didn't please me anyway, but I can't seem to trust you two." 

He pointed a finger at them and headed up the stairs, the guards nodded and before they could grab them both, Peter took the USB and hid it inside his jacket.

They were on their way up the stairs trying to find a solution, when Clint spoke. "There will be a small earth shake guys, use the opportunity," they frowned and looked at each other, when something exploded beneath them and the floor moved, so before the guards could do something, Peter and Wade grabbed their weapons and beat them with the handle, causing them to fall on the floor.

Lobo sighed, clearing his throat and smiling. "I'm sure we can find a solution."

"Just move, asshole" Wade said pushing him on the back with the gun.

As the three left the mansion, there were people shouting and running towards the exits, but they seemed to be fine, at least in one piece each. Wade and Peter just needed to get to the place where Clint and Nat told them they would be waiting, but when they passed the pool, they found themselves surrounded by four guards.

Lobo laughed, adjusting his jacket disinterestedly, and said "Okay guys, this could end here, you two still alive and happy, _or_ with you two dead. Which would be such a waste." 

Wade and Peter looked at each other and nodded, before turning to the guards, and waisting no time, Peter pulled the guns off the two men on his side and Wade well...

{Unaliving the shit out of them.}

"WADE!" screamed Peter, Natasha and Clint at the same time.

{The last two from the wire.}

[Yep Einstein, they got it.]

"Hey, they were attacking my life, you never know when the healing factor might end.”

Peter rolled his eyes and turned to Lobo, but other seven guards came out of nowhere.

"Fuck, this could be easy people," whined Wade.

"I’m so done with this," agreed Peter.

"Um guys, this is a mission, stay focused." said Nat and her eye-rolling could be heard even from the other side.

{It would be funnier if they just let us put some holes in their heads.}

The more guards they stopped, the more they were.

"Hello, any help? This is getting hard."

"On our way."

"Yeah, you’ve been saying that since the beginning." One of the guards shot Peter on the shoulder and he turned annoyed toward him.

"Seriously dude? I’m the good guy here," He took the gun from the other's hands with a quick movement and kicked him in the face.

"That will show him." Wade said smiling from behind. Peter shrugged until he remembered the shot in _THE_ shoulder, so shrugging didn't seem like such a good idea anymore.

"Ouch... okat, that hurts."

"You okay, baby boy?" Wade asked while smashing two guards against each other.

"Yeah, sure... I’m fine." 

One guard grabbed Peter’s shoulder "Seriously?" He screamed, and the guard just smiled, pointing the gun to his face. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, do we really need the weapons? Can’t we all just be civil?" The guard hit him with the gun _in the shoulder,_ and smiled still pointing at his face.

"Oh fuck you!" and with a quick move Peter took the gun away from him and pointed it at his face "How does that feel, huh?" The guard’s eyes went wide.

"Um Timy, that’s more my style... Get off me piece of shit!" Wade yelled from behind with a guard over him and another in front of him, firing a his gun at Wade's chest, which went directly to the guard on his back causing his death. "See bitch you’re stupid, you just killed your brother from another mother for nothing," and punched him in the face.

On the other hand, Peter still had the gun in front of the guard's face. Peter wanted to shoot him so badly, because he couldn't stop looking at the guy's face and remember the guards of the kidnapping. He felt anger and sadness and many more emotions. Peter just wanted to kill him, to stop everything. To have a rest already.

"Petey," Wade called out ina soft voice from behind and approached slowly.

Peter shook his head and Wade called his name again "I'm here, Baby boy, you're okay."

Peter nodded, taking a deep breath, and looked at the guard in front of him. The guy had his eyes wide, and hands raised in surrender. Then Peter looked at the gun in his hands and dropped it with a certain panic growing inside.

Wade came running, hit the guard, and turned to Peter, who was shaking.

“Petey,” Peter looked at him, breathing labored and with terrified eyes. “Breathe!” 

Peter frowned and Wade nodded giving him a small smile, that way Peter couldn’t stop a chuckle, of course Wade would use his own medicine in him. Peter took a deep breath and let his body relax, just enough to regain some control.

"Guys put on the plugs we gave you," Nat ordered and they obeyed, before a SHIELD helicopter appeared with Clint and Natasha in it. She threw a device to the ground, which lit a green light that was followed by a very sharp noise. All the guards fainted, included Lobo, and even with the plugs, Peter's sensitive ear made him fall to his knees.

"Baby, you okay?" Wade asked confused. Blood was coming out of Peter's nose as he pressed his hands against his ears, trying to block the noise.

"Make it stop!" he whined.

"Natasha!" Wade screamed and she came down, running towards the device before turning it off.

Peter collapsed on Wade's arms and wiped the blood from his nose with the sleeve of his new suit, before making a disgusted face.

"Sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry Pete," Natasha said coming closer, and Wade glared at her "Hey, they were too many, it was the only way."

"How do you feel?" Wade asked in a low tone, looking at Peter with very worried eyes.

"I’m fine" he replied smiling, and tried to put a hand on Wade's cheek, but again, the shoulder protested "Aw dammit, I forgot about that."

"Petey you were shot?" now Wade was a complete mess trying not to panic.

"Wade, WADE!" Wade looked at him "I’m fine, it was on the shoulder, nothing new" Peter said while chuckling. Wade narrowed his eyes, but helped him to his feet while some of the agents of SHIELD came running to handcuff the guards, especially Lobo who was coming back to reality.

"Hey big ass!" called Wade "You can have that threesome in jail."

**~ * ~**

Already in the Tower, Wade was taking care of Peter, who was sitting on a metal table, while the others talked about the mission. Peter looked at Wade, it was noticeable that he was worried and trying not to lose control, so Peter bowed his head to look into his eyes.

"Hey, I’m fine see?" and smiled. Wade looked at him and half smiled.

"I can’t lose you Petey."

Peter leaned his forehead against his "I’m fine."

Wade looked down, murmured something, and then looked back at him "Yeah, I guess you are."

Peter nodded and kissed him "Okay, I'm ready, remove that bullet from my shoulder, please."

"Breathe, this is gonna hurt."

"I know, I've been shot there before, remember?"

Wade smiled still worried, took some tweezers and a strip of gauze, then looked at Peter, who took a deep breath and nodded. Wade pushed the clamp into the hole in his shoulder, so Peter pressed the metal table with his fists and rested his head on Wade's shoulder as he groaned in pain.

"I know baby, I’m sorry."

"Enough Wade, it's not your fault!" 

And with a quick movement Wade drew the bullet out, pressing a gauze against the wound to stop the bleeding.

When Peter lifted his head from Wade's shoulder, he noticed that the others were watching them.

"Um...?"

"Sorry, the shouts distracted us," Banner said and everyone turned around again. Peter laughed and looked at Wade, who still had a worried look as he cleared the table.

"Wade."

"Hm?" He didn’t look at Peter.

"Let's go home and take a bath, it looks like you need one," Peter said placing a gentle hand on his boyfriend's cheek. Wade smiled and buried his face in Peter's hand, who bent to kiss the baldness of his head.

**~ * ~**

Once at home, Wade filled the bath and entered, being followed by Peter, who sat behind him, because for what was going to happen Peter needed to avoid eye contact. 

He began massaging Wade's shoulders and head with his healthy arm, giving Wade a few kisses whenever he found the opportunity, and swallowed very deeply before he could speak.

"I know you've already been here, I know you know how I feel and even worse, because I was only there for a week and some of the guards of the cells were nice, so I can't compare it to your experience, but I..." Wade stopped him, grabbing his hands and pulling him close to him in a hug, Peter just buried his face in the back of Wade's neck and began to cry.

"Baby boy, we both suffered, there is no worse than the other, only suffering and we all have the right to feel pain, no matter how small," Wade kept placing kisses in Peter's hands, who continued to cry, very low because he doesn't like to be heard, so Wade could only hear small sobs against his neck.

"What I’m trying to say," he continued "I'm not going to pressure you to tell me everything, because I know there are some things you might want to bury and never talk about, unless you want to, and I'll be more than willing to listen, like that time I told you about my experience, remember? That's what you told me and I want you to feel as safe as I feel with you." Wade turned to look at him, and Peter continued looking down with his tearful red eyes.

Wade got closer and kissed him on the forehead, then the cheeks, then the nose and finally the lips. Peter smiled and Wade stayed there, pressing their foreheads together.

{Our little spider.}

[My heart is in pieces.]

"I know you don't want to tell me because I'm going to feel bad, and yes, every word will feel like knives, but you can't stop that, it's normal because I care too much about you," he wiped some tears running down Peter's cheeks "Just don’t fight this alone please, let me in." Peter looked at him, his eyes glassy and face red from crying, then he nodded.

"Fine, I’ll tell you some things and at some point I’ll tell you others." Wade smiled gently and kissed him, his heart was already tearing apart, but he had to be strong and listen, because this was part of the healing.

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤


	13. Christmas Decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am _SO_ sorry for the lack of updates :( !!  
>  But I’m back (yay) haha  
> Also I noticed I got new followers while I was out somewhere :3 you are amazing, I love you all, making me happy and everything haha.  
> Anyway  
> It's Christmas time (*not actually, but let’s imagine in this fic, it is already December lol*) and it’s time for a big announcement <3
> 
> *There’s a little something at the end <3*
> 
> PS. ”*Sign Language*”

{How the hell are you gonna tell him?}

[You've been together for months and NOW you're gonna tell him?]

_'Well, I just never found the words.'_

Peter was on the phone with May as Wade watched every move the young man was making, trying to find the right words to explain what he needed to say.

"Okay May, I'll ask Wade... mhm, okay... love you too, bye."

Peter hung up and turned to him with a big smile "She wants to know if we would like to go to her house on the 25th for a Christmas dinner."

"Sounds great," He pulled Peter close and wrapped his arms around his waist "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Peter said, giving him a chaste kiss before looking at his hands, which were twisting on Wade's chest. It was still a difficult subject, but he really felt better, Wade was all the help he could ask for, plus Tony got him a psychologist just for him, whom he saw at least once a week - no matter how much he insisted on not needing one. And between love, sex, classes and Spider-man there was not much time to feel sad.

"Good," Wade began rubbing Peter's hair as he took a deep breath. "Um Petey there's something in my life I haven't told you about..." Peter stopped playing with Wade's chest and looked up to meet his gaze.

{Shit, fuck... fucking shit.}

[Please Dear Lorde make him stay after this.]

"What is it?"

"Um well... Please don't leave me after this."

"Wade!" Peter stepped back "You're making me nervous, what is it?"

Wade pulled him closer again, he needed the warmth of Peter's body nearby while he still allowed it and honestly, to give him some strength "I um I... I have um"

"WADE!" He tried to take a step back, but Wade hugged him tightly.

"I have a daughter..."

There was a long pause, the uncomfortable silence filling the narrow space between them. Wade didn't look down at Peter, just hugged him, nervously waiting for what he had to say. Wade was already packing in his imagination, everything he had in the apartment.

[This is your apartment, asshole.]

{Would you have the balls to kick Peter out?}

[…]

{Exactly!}

Peter cleared his throat, taking Wade out of his thoughts. "Were you planning to keep this secret forever?" He finally asked, so Wade looked down, meeting his eyes, there was a little frown between his eyebrows, but Wade was not sure if that was bad.

"Well, no... I just didn't know how you would react and every time I was about to mention it, I would panic and you know I do that a lot," Peter chuckled.

{THANK GOD!}

[A chuckle doesn’t mean anything, Yellow.]

Peter didn't know what to say, this was not just a random topic, so after some thoughts, he just sighed "I know, but this is not just something you hide from your boyfriend."

"I didn't want to lose you."

"Don't be silly, I'm not gonna leave you 'cause you have a daughter...” then he thought about it for a moment, and frowned “Wait, how old is she?" Wade laughed.

"She's eight, I didn't even know about the existence of your sexy ass," he said slowly sliding his hands to grab the glorious named butt. Peter who was sunk in his thoughts jumped, blushing immediately.

"Yeah okay, stop that, we need to talk about this… What's her name?"

"Eleanor, I call her Ellie and as I said before, she is eight years old, her mother died and I gave her custody to a close friend, not because I didn't love or cared for her, but quite the opposite. I was a mess back then, even more than now, and you know..." Wade's face turned sad as he stared at his boots "I had to do what was best for her."

"I'm sure you did," Peter said, brushing his thumb lightly against Wade's cheek.

"She's a great kid, always smiling and we talk a lot on the phone," Wade's expressions changed and now seemed to shine as he spoke, this gave Peter a warm feeling.

"How come I've never heard any of these conversations?"

Wade shrugged "You did, but I was always in the bathroom, so you probably thought I was talking to the boxes."

{Hello there!}

[#1 fans over here.]

"Oh... it makes sense." Peter was trying to remember Wade's conversations in the bathroom, so Wade kissed him to break those thoughts.

"I'm particularly telling you this now because um... she's kind of on her way right now," Peter's eyes widened and he let go of Wade.

"WHAT?" He ran to the bedroom. "Look at this place Wade... it's a mess." Wade grinned, leaning against the doorway. "And what am I going to use? Does she even know about me?" Peter asked, pausing to look at him. Wade simply nodded, still smiling and a sudden chill ran up Peter's spine. "What did you tell her? Oh no, I don't want to know," and continued cleaning, picking up everything off the floor. Wade (again) pulled him to his chest, making Peter throw it all back on the floor.

"I told her you are my sexy boyfriend, about your amazing ass, your perfect skills and how much I love you... she basically adores you."

Peter blushed "Did you really tell her about my ass?"

"It's the main topic of our conversations," they both laughed, Peter turning as red as Santa's hat, full of embarrassment and rubbing his hands against his face.

"I can't believe you were hiding this from me... is she gonna stay for Christmas?"

"That's the plan... is that okay?"

"Don't ask me, Wade, it's your daughter, of course it’s okay." He smiled and again, picked up everything from the floor. "So, when exactly is she coming?"

Wade looked at his Hello Kitty watch and hummed "In about an hour, we have to pick her up at the airport."

"We don't have a car," Peter frowned.

"Clint left me his." Gandolf entered the room and Wade picked him up. "She’s going to love you, fluffy exorcist."

"Maybe we could stop at the toy store, so I can buy her something."

Wade smiled "You don't have to do that."

"I want to... it's your daughter, Wade, I kind of have to make her like me."

"I already told you, she loves you." Wade came closer, placing Gandolf on his head and kissing Peter on the back of the neck, where he knows Peter is ticklish.

"Still, I want to," Peter said laughing and turning to Wade, smiling as he saw Gandolf at the top of Wade's head.

"Fine, as you wish," Wade said carefully leaning to kiss him, but Gandolf's tail interposed, which made Peter wrinkle his nose and push back "Thanks for nothing, Gandolf," Wade snarled, the cat even seemed to smile.

"I'll take a quick shower and we can go," said Peter entering the bathroom, he was about to close the door, when Wade put Gandolf on the floor and ran to prevent that from happening, placing one foot between the door and the wall.

"Can I join?" He asked smoothly and Peter chuckled.

"We only have an hour and if I want to make a stop at the toy store, this," he flailed his hands between them "can't happen."

"Peteer, can't you see? I love my daughter and I'm super happy she's coming, but the moment she walks through that door, our sex life will be over."

Peter laughed "Don't be dramatic."

"A whole month without sex, Baby Boy, that's going to kill me."

"How bad," pouted Peter, pulling him closer. 

"Don't be so mean." Wade also made a pout, but his was real. Peter kissed him and before Wade could react, the door closed in his face.

"I'll be out in a sec," shouted Peter from the other side.

"PETER!" Wade glared at the door, but a mischievous smile appeared almost immediately. He took the key that was hidden at the top of the door and opened it slowly. "Then I will be finished in a sec too, though I can't make any promises."

Peter laughed again "You're the worst."

**~ * ~**

On their way to the airport they stopped at the toy store where Peter bought a Michelangelo, from the TMNT, because Wade told him those were Ellie's favorite ones.

Now they were at the airport waiting for her to appear, Peter's hands were writhing around the gift and he was sweating cold, he was very nervous. Peter thought he was good with children, but he has never had the chance to be with one for too long, and a month was _A LOT_ of time, he would have to improve himself for four whole weeks. Besides, this was Wade's daughter, he knows Wade loves him, but if this little girl tells her daddy she doesn't like him, Wade would probably just say sorry to Peter and fly away.

He couldn't stop thinking about this and Wade could see how nervous he was getting.

"Hey, Baby Boy!"

"W-What?"

"Relax, she's just a kid."

"I know," and that was partly the problem, as was said before, Peter had never treated a child long enough, even worse, he was pretty sure he was not a kids person, yes, he is good and polite to them because every living creature deserves that, but he was definitely not a kids person, to be honest, they even scare him.

"There she is," squeaked Wade as he waved a hand at a girl who was actually quite tall for her age _'Well, this is Wade's daughter, of course she is tall.'_ The girl had a beautiful face that made her look innocent, she definitely had Wade's smile, one tooth missing, which made her look cute. Black curly hair and bright brown eyes. She seemed like the cutest thing, and still Peter couldn't help to feel his heart racing like crazy. 

She came running and jumped on Wade, who lifted her and pressed her against his chest with a big smile on his face "I missed you so much, Ellie-Belly."

"Me too Daddy, every day," she said, placing a big kiss on Wade's cheek, then she turned to Peter and gave Wade a look, so he let her down. Before Peter could react, she was wrapped around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"I got so so happy when my Daddy told me I was going to meet you, Daddy Peter." His eyes widened and Wade chuckled.

"Oh" nervous laugh "Well, I'm a little sad that he didn't tell me about you before," he said returning the hug, trying to swallow the whole _‘Daddy Peter’ thing_.

"I know, my daddy can be a mess sometimes, but you've helped him a lot to be better." Peter smiled at this, Ellie didn't seem like other kids _'Then again, she's Wade's daughter.’_

"Thank you...Oh, I bought you something," he said as she let him go, and took out the package. Her eyes glittered and she hugged him again, Peter really did not expect all this love.

"You didn't have to," she squeaked, just like her dad, and Peter fondled her hair gently.

"Your dad said the same thing, but I really wanted to." 

While Ellie was unwrapping the present, Wade couldn't help but smile, looking at the girl of his life so comfortable around the man of his life was more than he could ask for.

{*Crying*}

[*Sniffing and passing the wipes*]

{*Blowing the nose* Thank you.}

"I LOVE IT!" screamed Ellie staring at the turtle with shining eyes, Peter was smiling like a fool now, he really liked this girl, she was too much like Wade to be real.

"Okay, you two, stop the love and let's go," Wade said and grabbed the bags to continue their way, while Ellie told Peter about the whole flight and how she formed a friendship with an old lady.

**~ * ~**

When they entered the apartment, Ellie shouted with happiness, looking at Gandolf as she jumped and applauded. The cat opened his eyes wide and the girl ran to hug him, Gandolf as the patient cat he is, just let her do it.

"Daddy Peter?" Peter asked in a low voice, approaching Wade, who shrugged awkwardly.

"Yeah," he laughed nervously "She started calling you like that from the moment I told her we were dating."

Peter chuckled "I see."

"If you prefer _Mommy_ we can fix that." Peter glared at him and Wade laughed.

{You know where that naming thing would be hot?}

[Yeah, totally.]

"I couln't wait to meet you, Gandolf, Daddy sent me pictures of you every day," she said placing kisses all over the cat, before a sneeze came out. Peter and Wade turned to her with both eyebrows up "I'm a bit allergic to cats, but _please,_ before you do or say anything, I can handle it completely, I brought my allergy pills with me and my doctor told me I could get used to it at some point." 

"You sure?" asked Peter and she nodded.

"Okay good," Wade said "Because I don't think I can get rid of that stupid cat." Ellie laughed, pressing the cat against her chest.

"I would never ask you to do that, Daddy, just look at him, so fluffyyy."

"Yep, that's definitely your daughter," said Peter laughing before taking a sip of water from a bottle.

"So, Daddy Peter, are you and my Daddy gonna get married one day?" Peter nearly choked on his drink and Wade ran up to Ellie to put a hand over her mouth, giggling.

"Sorry ‘bout that, um... Ellie we've already talked about this."

"You have?" asked Peter breathing harshly.

"Just a little." Wade said, smiling awkwardly.

"More like every time we talk," mumbled Ellie behind Wade's hand.

Peter blushed, his face so red that he really felt the need to open all the windows of the apartment. “Oh…” It was all he could pronounce as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Someone knocked on the door and Peter was grateful for that, not that he never thought about getting married before, or that he didn't want it to be with Wade, on the contrary, but he never thought the subject would be mentioned under these circumstances.

He ran to the door and opened it, it was Clint.

"Uncle Cliint!" Ellie cried, running to meet him.

"Hey sweetheart!" He knelt down to wrap her in a big hug and Peter approached Wade again.

"Clint knew?" He asked somehow angry, and Wade smirked.

"Uh yeah..." Peter glared at him (again) "Hey, in my defense it's easier to tell a friend than your boyfriend, also she loves to FaceTime with him..." Peter kept the stare "Stop looking at me like that or I'll ask you to marry me right here." Peter froze and swallowed deeply, Wade just laughed at the view "That's what I thought."

"*I bought you something,*" Clint said taking out a coloring book and handing it to Ellie, she smiled and hugged him.

"*I drew something for you,*" she responded immediately and Clint raised an eyebrow.

"*Didn't know this was an exchange.*"

"*You have permission to give me something but I can't?*" she raised an eyebrow mimicking him and he couldn’t stop a chuckle.

"Fine, let me see," Ellie smiled and ran to look in her backpack, pulling out a rolled up paper with a bow on top of it.

"Hope you like it!" Clint smiled and unrolled it, it was a drawing of them eating ice cream as they watched the sunset.

"*I love it!*" he said smiling broadly and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. She chuckled and he got up again "Hey Petey, it's good to see you."

Peter smiled "You too, Clint."

The phone rang so Peter went to pick it up, it was Aunt May again "Hi dear!"

"Hi May!"

"Oh my God, I can hear her," his aunt said happily "She's already there? I thought she'd come later." Peter turned to Wade very angry.

"Seriously? She knew too?" Wade shrugged shamefully and May continued.

"Oh, stop fighting honey and put her on the phone, I want to ask her something." 

"Fine...” He turned annoyed “Ellie."

"Yes, Daddy Peter?" the annoyance disappeared almost immediately, being replaced by a simper. The whole _‘Daddy’_ thing still felt so strange yet so cute.

"My aunt May wants to ask you something."

She squeaked "Aunt May?" And ran to Peter, who gave her the phone. Then he moved to stand beside Wade.

"How?" Peter asked dryly and Wade bit his bottom lip.

"I kind of told her a few weeks ago, they have each other’s phone numbers and everything."

Peter chuckled, shaking his head "Jesus Wade, I don't even know if I'm angry or happy."

"Anything but angry _pleasee._ " Wade teased, leaning his head on Peter's shoulder with puppy eyes. Peter smiled and Ellie turned around excitedly.

"She wants to know if I can go to sleep at her house on Christmas Eve, so we can make cookies in the evening and I can help her with dinner the next day." Peter smiled and looked at Wade who nodded. 

"What do you say, Daddy Peter?" Ellie asked and Peter's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Oh um... yeah, of course." she turned happy and continued talking to May.

"I found this in the basement of my house," Clint said and they both turned to him, it was a red star for the top of the tree. "I just thought that since it's red and you guys have a thing for that color, you'd find it a better use." Ellie ran to grab it.

"It's perfect." She said looking at it as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Wade smiled and hugged Peter from behind.

"So, _Daddy_... It seems like we can have some fun on Christmas Eve," his voice was hoarse and Peter shivered before getting out of the grip.

"Wade stop, not even a day has passed." he said and returned with Ellie and Clint.

{We'll get to that later.}

[We BETTER get to that later.]

"We don't have a Christmas tree," Peter said, and both Ellie and Clint turned in surprise.

"Wha-? How do you even survive?" Ellie asked incredulously.

"Well, we haven't had time to buy one," he replied with a shame shrug as if Wade and he'd just committed a murder they should be ashamed of.

"How nice that Uncle Clint here has a car and he will take us to pick one," said Wade smiling, almost pleading Clint who rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let's go."

**~ * ~**  


Wade sat in the back with Ellie while Peter took a seat in the front with Clint. On the way, Peter kept looking at the father and daughter through the rearview mirror. They looked so happy, and Peter couldn't help but think how hard must be for Wade to be so far away from her, even for Ellie, whose eyes seemed to shine every time Wade made her laugh.

“They’re kind of cute,” Clint said in a low tone and Peter smiled.

“Yeah, they are… I still can’t believe he didn’t tell me,” he kept his voice down, making sure Clint could read his lips.

"Hey, don't take it personal, he really wanted to, but you know how Wade is with his insecurities, plus you and that girl are everything to him, losing one to the other was his biggest fear." Peter felt guilty about it, of course that was true, he was just too blind to notice... Thank God for Clint.

“Yeah, I guess.”

**~ * ~**

“THAT ONE!” cried Ellie, pointing to a _very_ large tree.

“Um…” Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s perfect!” said Wade. Clint laughed and got closer to Peter.

“I think you need to be the voice of reason here.” Peter rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Um, guys…” they both turned to him and he swallowed hard “I think it is too big?”

“B-But…” Ellie pouted and turned to Wade who shrugged.

"I think he's right," he said and she dropped her shoulders before another tree appeared in front of her and her eyes shone again.

“THAT ONE!” she screamed again. It was a good size, so Peter and Wade nodded. Ellie grabbed Clint's hand and dragged him toward the tree "Come on, Uncle Clint, you gotta help me cut it."

"Thanks for that," whispered Wade when the other two were a little further away "I don't know how to say no to her." Peter rolled his eyes and smiled turning to him.

"I think we'll have to work on that. I cannot be the bad _Daddy_ here." Wade smiled, it was so tender and honest that Peter felt happy. Way too happy. Wade leaned in and kissed him on the nose.

“I'm so happy that you two get on so well.”

“She’s a great kid, reminds me a lot of her daddy,” Wade blushed and Peter laughed at this.

**~ * ~**

Clint left them in the apartment building, Wade asked him to stay, but he said he had other things to do. Ellie of course gave him a big hug and Peter thanked him for everything.

Once in the apartment Ellie began to take out every Christmas decoration she had brought with her out of the backpack. When she finished, she noticed that the other two were looking at her with great curiosity.

"Well, where are your ornaments?" she asked. Wade laughed nervously and Peter rubbed the back of his neck, grinning awkwardly “You gotta be kidding me.”

“We are sort of always busy, honey.”

“How about when you are not being heroes?” she asked.

“We have a lot of sex” Wade said casually and Peter’s eyes widened before prodding him on the ribs “Ouch!”

"Well let's put these now and tomorrow we can go and buy some more," she said ignoring what just happened.

The rest of the afternoon was dedicated to decorating, Wade and Ellie singing carols all the time, placing the red star on top of the tree and dancing with Gandolf at the same time.

Then the dinner, tacos of course, which were prepared by the three, mostly by Wade and Ellie, while Peter just watched, getting anxious every time the other two used the tools as weapons to shoot each other, even more when they pointed out to him.

After dinner they were exhausted, Ellie kept insisting that she was perfectly awake, and tried to hide her face every time a yawn appeared.

Wade prepared the sofa, he planned to sleep there, but Ellie assured him that she was more than happy to do it so he could sleep with Peter. Peter insisted that he could go to sleep at his own apartment, but Ellie stopped them immediately.

“I will be fine, besides Spideypool is a thing, daddies, remember?” she asked rolling her eyes while Peter looked at them confused.

"Oh, before I forget, I didn't give you your gift, Daddy Peter." She ran to her backpack and began to search.

"My gift?" Peter looked at Wade confused, the other smiled and came closer, leaning his head on Peter's shoulder and hugging him from behind.

"Yes, I couldn't wait to meet you, so I drew something every day since my daddy told me I was coming for Christmas, I finally drew so many things that I decided to do something with them, and since daddy mentioned that you love science, I combined the drawings with something nerdy." She pulled out a white microscope with drawings of all of them on it, Peter smiled broadly when she gave it to him.

"Oh my God, this is amazing, best gift ever, Ellie." she hugged him and Peter returned it, being followed by Wade's big arms around both of them.

{Never let go.}

[And still she let go.]

{Let it go, Whitey… dang, two movies in two sentences, I am Erudite.}

[Or just pathetic.]

“You two are,” Wade said still in the hug.

“Say hi to Whitey and Yellow for me, Daddy,” Ellie said and Peter laughed.

{I caan’t, this freckin chapter is too damn much.}

[… Yep, my heart is officially melting.]

“Okay, time to say good night, as much as I love this group hug, I can see both of your eyelids getting heavy.”

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a Christmas Special for this fic (maybe I need a life, who knows) I was planning on posting it until December 23rd and 24th BUT... Do you want me to post it earlier?
> 
> Btw. There's an actual plot after the Christmas fluff lol ❤ 
> 
> Love you all.


	14. Christmas Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue me, I’m posting this before Christmas 
> 
> (please don’t, I have to pay rent)
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Again: "*Sign Language*"

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a_ … Never mind, Wade was making all kind of noises trying to find his mask (again).

“Petey I'm serious, there are elves around this house.”

{Those creatures are evil, the way they present them in movies is just a mask.}

[Yeah sure, because they are totally real.]

{Is that sarcasm?}

[You tell me.]

"Okay Wade." Peter replied annoyed from the kitchen.

“Because otherwise, how would you explain the disappearance of the mask?”

“I don’t know, maybe your lack of organization.” Peter replied, walking back to the room where Wade was.

“That’s more your thing.”

Peter sighed “Look at me.” 

Wade had half of his body buried under the bed, so he could only see Peter's feet.

{They are beautiful, by the way.}

[They are feet.]

{Why are you so grumpy today?}

Peter leaned over so he could see Wade under the bed, and showed him the mask with a raised eyebrow. “Does this help?”

"You're the best boyfriend ever," Wade said as he stepped out from under the bed. It was when he saw that Peter was only wearing an _"Ugly Christmas sweater"_ that was two sizes too big for him, but totally on purpose, because underneath he was completely naked.

[YOU SEE? THIS IS WHY I'M ANGRY. We leave the night before Christmas for a stupid mission when we could have action like rabbits ‘til New Year’s Eve. *Cries*]

{…Well fuck.}

"I feel you Whitey," Wade whispered sadly. Peter laughed and gave him the mask before returning to the kitchen. Of course, not leaving much to the imagination when his bubble-butt started pumping out of the sweater.

[*Cries louder*]

{*Joins the crying*}

"Why are you doing this to me?" Wade pouted as he followed the other into the living room. "What is this torture about?"

"Well, this way you'll get home in one piece, otherwise, all of this," said Peter moving his hands through his body "Will be wasted."

{NO no, nobody wants that!}

[Fuck the world, let’s stay!]

“I could say I’m dying and just skip this mission” he got closer to Peter.

“Nope, you’re going” Peter stepped back.

"Then stop torturing meee." Wade whined with his bottom lip out "You were supposed to say goodbye all covered, so I don't feel that the world is my worst enemy." 

Peter acted as if he was thinking about it, before a playful grin appeared on his face. “Nah, where’s the fun in that?”

“ _PETER!_ ” Wade pulled him by the waist and Peter giggled. “We can have a quickie.”

“How romantic.”

{If romantic is what he wants, we could sing some Adele.}

[All of her songs are about break ups.]

Wade was about to start singing, when Peter stole a kiss from him. Wade smirked, grabbing Peter's butt, and in response the other moaned against his lips. Wade groaned as his lips lowered to Peter's jaw and his hands climbed under the sweater and through his naked body. 

Peter kept moaning as he moved his mouth to play with Wade's ear. The other groaned and went up to kiss him again. He could feel every part of his body trembling with desire when... someone knocked on the door. Peter stopped the kiss and ran to their room to put on some sweats.

{Nooo!}

[Who the fuck would do that to us?]

Wade walked to the door, all the nerves of his body filled with anger. When he opened a very happy Clint greeted him. Clint then saw Wade's angry face and bowed his head in confusion, right before looking down at Wade's suit.

“Oh… sorry?” he said smirking, and Wade only growled.

“I hate you so much right now.”

"Hey Clint!" Peter greeted from behind, trying to brush his messy hair with his hands.

“Like, seriously hating you right now.” 

“Wade stop.” Peter glared at Wade and he did the same. Then Peter turned to Clint with a big smile. "Come in, please," he said, pulling Wade away from the door and letting Clint enter.

"Sorry, I thought you were ready." Clint shrugged, but Wade's face remained the same.

“He was,” tried to excuse him Peter "It's a bit my fault."

{Totally his fault, now what are we gonna do about this thing under our pants?}

[I’m turning into a combination of The Grinch with Scrooge right now.]

“I hate you too,” Wade said narrowing his eyes as he looked at Peter. The brunet simply smiled.

“No you don’t… um, do you want anything to drink or...?” Peter asked turning to Clint.

“No Petey that's okay. Actually the car is already down stairs waiting for us,” Clint said with a smirk, afraid to look at Wade, who was craving wholes through his body.

“Oh okay. Well, have a nice trip, stay safe and just come back, please.” Peter said the last thing looking at Wade with worried eyes, for which he couldn’t remain angry. So Wade relaxed his body and hugged him.

"You'd better save that for later," he whispered into Peter's ear.

“Come back in one piece and I'll think about it." They kissed, and Wade smiled still wishing the world was not so cruel to him. Then he turned, glared at Clint, and left the apartment while the other said goodbye and then ran to join him. When Peter closed the door, Wade punched Clint.

“*Ouch okay, I deserve it, but in my defense, you knew the time I was going to come*” Wade just flipped the bird in response.

**~ ❄ ~**

“Okay guys, the mission is simple, you just have to take this tube-" Steve showed them an image of a transparent lab tube with pink liquid inside "-From these guys," and some ugly creatures appeared on the screen.

{Damn and I thought we were ugly.}

[Those things look like the Orcs from The Lord of the Rings.]

“Maybe they are, the writer might have a lack of imagination." Wade said with a shrug.

{True story.}

“Excuse me?” asked Captain confused and Clint shook his head.

“The boxes, Steve.”

“Oh, right.” said the other waving a hand in the air to dismiss it.

{We love you and your sexy ass, Caaap!}

[Not as much as Peter’s *Cries again*]

“Anyway, you have to bring this small tube safe here, so we can return it to the CDC” finished Steve with a smile.

"So that's a virus?" Wade asked with a disgusted face.

"Yes, a very dangerous disease is trapped in that tube." explained Steve "No one understands how they got it because it was supposed to be inside a sheltered cabinet in one of the buildings that is most surrounded by security. So if you could try to find out that too, it would be very useful." Clint nodded and Wade just stared at the tube.

{How can something so pretty be so dangerous?}

[Sounds like Peter]

{Could you stop?}

"Nat was supposed to go with you, but something showed up and she had to go with Banner." Clint and Wade looked at each other with a face that said _'I know what's going on there'_ and then they chuckled.

“What is it?” Steve asked and they both shook their heads.

“Nothing.” They answered in unison.

"Just one question," Wade said, approaching the screen. "If that tube gets a little scratch...?"

“You have to stay inside the cave and…”

“Die yeah… but I can’t die, so…?”

“Well, I suppose you'll have to stay there until a cure is found, otherwise you'd be spreading the disease.”

[Well shit, thanks Cap!]

“I can't wait so long. Peter actually grows old, remember? Besides, I can't get infected.”

"Well, we don't know that with this disease, but do not worry, okay? I trust you two will bring it safe, and no one will get infected," Steve said smiling, patting a gentle hand on Wade's shoulder.

[Gee, stop the help Cap.]

**~ ❄ ~**

“*What are you doing for Christmas?*” Clint asked as they were inside the plane.

“*Apart from having sex...*”

Clint held up his hands to stop him “*Save me the details.*”

“*Kay, but you miss it because it's the best part,*” Clint chuckled ”*We are going to Aunt May’s.*”

“*I see… she’s a nice lady.*”

“*Yeah, she totally is… What about you?*”

“*Well, the plan was to date a girl I met, but she cancelled last minute, so I don't know. I guess I'll watch The Grinch.*” He didn’t wait for Wade to answer and turned to the window.

{Aw that’s sad.}

[We should do something.]

Wade pulled out his cell phone and texted Peter.

Wade: -Hello my favorite Christmas Carol!!!!-

Peter: -Hey! Missing me already?-

Wade: -I’m always missing you ;) :* <3 (-¡-) hey baby, quick question… Can Clint come to May’s? He’s kind of lonely :( *broken heart emoji because this AO3 place won't let me put it*

Peter: -What? Anyway, of course, I’ll ask May, but I’m sure she will say yes, she kind of has a crush on him.-

Wade: -LOL thank you sweetie pie, love you <3 ;-P *.* <3-

He sent out a bunch of Christmas and eggplants emojis and put the phone aside. He decided he would tell Clint later because they were almost reaching their destination.

**~ ❄ ~**

"Thanks Jason, we'll see you tomorrow," Clint said, waving goodbye to the pilot.

“I hate that name.” snarled Wade, glaring at the plane that was already taking off.

Clint raised an eyebrow confused “Why?”

{Stupid Jason.}

[Fucking Jason.]

Wade shook his head “Just an asshole I hate.”

They began to walk the path they had, until they found the swamp that led to the cave.

“*Fuck! Couldn't they be dirtier choosing the place where their cave would be?*”

“*I know, it smells awful too.*” Clint pinched his nose in disgust.

“*I swear that wasn’t me.*”

“WADE!”

The path was long and very sticky, at least the water was not as high as it reached below the knees, but it was still difficult to walk like this, especially when, from time to time, a large snake swam by and Wade panicked, jumping over Clint, who only rolled his eyes. But more than that everything was very calmed. When they reached a flat area, Wade collapsed.

"Let me enjoy this moment for a second, please." Clint laughed shaking his head and sat down beside him. “*I can’t believe we are doing this the night before Christmas, isn’t that depressing?*”

“*I got you a present*” Clint said. Wade shrieked, and sat down at once. Clint laughed and pulled out a gun that had the shape of a unicorn. The barrel being the horn, and a great red ribbon enveloped it.

{*Cries*}

[It is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen]

“OH MY GOD, it’s so pretty!” squeezed Wade as he took the gun out of Clint's hands to admire it closely.

“*It was a bit awkward to order something like that, the store owner was judging me in silence.*”

“*You’re the best friend ever*” Wade said hugging Clint who only laughed. 

“You’re welcome!”

“*I have something for you too.*” Clint looked at him in surprise. “*What? You could not seriously believe that I would come empty-handed on Christmas Eve*” Wade said, taking out a large package from the space where he puts his katanas.

“*How? I mean…*” Clint started looking around Wade’s suit. “*Seriously, HOW? Where were you hiding that?*”

Wade wiggled both eyebrows in a funny way “Magic, mah fren.”

"Okay, let's see." Clint removed the wrapper (which was white paper with a lot of drawings of them together) and pulled out a carousel. His face suddenly lit up. “*How did you know?*”

“*Well, you grew up in a circus, so I thought you'd like a reminder.*” Clint smiled and hugged Wade, who stood still. Because although Clint had made it very clear that he really appreciated Wade, he had never shown true love until now.

{This is the best bestie hug ever!!}

[Let’s all appreciate this moment, please.] 

“*Thank you!*” he said while letting Wade go ”*I really like it.*”

Wade grinned, “Anything for my sexy plum.” 

Clint snorted and stood up “*Okay, let’s go now. We need to keep going.*”

They walked on until they found the mountain where the cave was supposed to be. When they arrived and looked up, they realized how high it was -like, very-, so they glaced at each other and sighed. 

They went up, doing everything possible not to fall because there were very slippery parts. When they finally reached the top, Wade dropped back to the ground, and Clint rolled his eyes.

“*Wade, we need to keep going!*”

“*It was good to meet you, my friend, but I think I'm already dead.*”

“Wade.”

“Leave me, I’ll be fine.”

“*All right then," Clint said, shrugging and continuing on his way "I'll tell Peter that his boyfriend will not be able to come home for Christmas because he was 'tired'. Poor Petey all alone and horny at home.*” 

Wade stood up abruptly, glarjng at him. “Don’t you dare!” 

Clint smiled “Then move.”

[That was low.]

{He knows our weakness.}

[Everyone does, it has a fucking name and ass like Lola Bunny]

**~ ❄ ~**

The cave had a large hallway with oil lamps attached to the walls to illuminate the path. But other than that, it was just empty and too quiet and calm.

“*How much longer do we have to go on until we find something?*” Wade asked, trying to keep quiet. Clint opened the map that Steve gave them and looked at it confused.

“*Well, if I'm right... we're here already.*” They looked around and found only the same large empty corridor, which was held on both sides.

“Um…” The ground below them moved and before they could react, they were already in the middle of the cave, placed on a large space, far from where they were before. Surrounded by large cave walls from where some-

{-LOTR orcs wannabe}

-Were looking down at them.

“*What now?*” Wade asked. 

“*Why are you asking me?" Clint said exasperatedly "I thought you had a plan*”

“*I never have a plan.*”

The orcs came down, some running and others flying, ready to attack the two confused visitors .

"What the fuck are these creatures?" Wade asked, trying to dodge one and hit (shooting) at another.

"Why should I know?" said Clint, shooting arrows at the flying ones.

“Geez, they look like a combination of an orc and Dracula from Van Helsing." 

[Again, the writer has such a lack of imagination.]

They kept coming down and ideas of how to stop them were slipping away. Whenever Clint seemed about to be out of arrows, new ones appeared.

{I’ve never understood how.}

[There are questions that should never be answered, my Yellow friend.]

“Hey fuck off, I can regenerate but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” Wade shouted at the creature who drew a deep cut on his arm with a claw.

“I don’t have any more arrows,” screamed Clint from behind.

[Well listen to that.]

{Maybe he’s just playing so that we never find out he’s a magician.}

“What should we do now?” Clint kept asking Wade as if he had all the answers.

“Let’s kill 'em!”

Clint stopped to look at him with a raised eyebrow “What is wrong with you?”

Wade shrugged, moving to the side to dodge a flying creature “Well you keep asking and that’s all I know.” 

“*Let’s go there.*” said Clint pointing to an entrance that he saw to the left.

Wade grimaced “Um doesn’t seem like a good idea.” 

“Better to stay here?”

"Fine," they both kicked some asses before heading for the entrance. As they turned the corner there were about ten creatures waiting for them and smiling broadly. The two tried to return, but there were others blocking their way.

Before they knew it, they were hanging on a large branch with arms and feet tied and their heads swaying as two great creatures carried them.

{Maybe this is it, this is our end.}

[Fuck, and we didn’t have sex before… fuck this mission!]

Clint cleared his throat behind Wade “I should’ve trusted you.”

“I’m glad you figured that out after you lead us to a death trap.”

They opened the door to a large room that had two stone tables in the hall. One creature grabbed Wade by the feet and pulled him out of the branch followed by Clint. Making them hit their heads against the ground. 

“Ouch, you should have warned us before, at least be kind to your food," Wade said, before being pushed to one of the creature's shoulders and thrown on one of the tables. Clint was dashed over the other one and whined.

“Fuck, they don’t know a shit about manners.” 

The creatures receded, and some footsteps were heard as someone approached.

“Clint.” Wade gulped.

“Yeah?”

“If we don’t make it out of this, I want you to know something.”

“Okay…?”

“… It was me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“…Who ate your sandwich the other day.”

“You bastard!”

The creature that made the sound of the footsteps, stood between the two tables and watched them smiling. He was an ordinary human being, dressed in a formal suit, glasses and everything.

“Um okay… unexpected?”

“Hello friends, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Paul.”

“What up?” Wade asked and Clint rolled his eyes.

“May I ask, why do I have the honor of having you both at my facilities?” Paul asked, with an amused smile.

“Well, I don’t know man,” replied Clint “Maybe something about you having a virus that could kill us all in this place?”

The man did not seem to listen to Clint, and instead he approached Wade, looking at him with very dilated pupils.

"You are a beautiful specimen, Mr. Deadpool, you have no idea how much I admire you and your body.”

{Fuck, I’m scared.}

[Creepy!]

“Oh well… thank you?” Wade scowled and the other got even closer.

"I was planning to go for you, but I'm glad you came to me... Oh, and on Christmas Eve, look at that, as a gift from Santa."

{CREEPY AF!}

[Is he going to suck our blood or something?]

{Well we were hoping to be sucked today, so hey! Maybe we still have a chance.}

[Yeah, by a very hot spider, not a creepy guy.]

"What do you need the virus for?" Clint asked as the guy rolled his eyes and turned to face him again.

“Well, my ladies here are pregnant and the babies need sick people to eat.” He shrugged, turning to Wade and winking. “It is funny, but the sick ones are more nutritious, you know.”

{Eeww, okay first of all… he has sex with this creatures?}

[Jesus! Remind us again, what are we doing here?]

“That could kill you,” continued Clint.

“Oh no honey, not me… I’m half vampire, see?” he said pulling his head back and opening his mouth to show the fangs.

{JA see, totally Van Helsing.}

[Where’s Wolverine/Van Helsing when we need him?]

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll prepare dinner for two" He turned to Wade "I'll be waiting for your presence, Mr. Deadpool" 

"Well, there's not much I can do, right?" Wade said raising his chained hands to make a point. "I'm kind of stuck here." Paul just smiled and bent down to smell him.

“Can’t wait.” he said in a groan, and Wade flinched. Paul then smile to both men and left the room, while seven creatures stayed to keep an eye on them.

“Fuck this man, I’m not staying here.” Wade said trying to stand up before a creature gripped a strong arm over his chest and pushed him back to the table. Wade tried to fight it, but it was very big and strong “Fuck off, I didn’t even want to leave anyway.”

"I never thought I'd say this, but..." Wade looked at him and Clint tried very hard to be understood in sign language with both hands tied.

“Well shit handsome plum, that’s a good idea… it’s going to hurt tho and it will be kind of gross, but…”

“WADE, dude! Just do it!” 

{Geez!}

[Just because he is not the one who is going to break his hands.]

So yeah, that was the plan, to break his hands until they were completely free so Wade could kick some butts and leave that creepy place.

{Don’t forget about the virus.}

[Fuck the virus! That guy wants to eat us.]

First Wade broke his fingers, then lifted his hips and let them fall, to strike his hands with all the strength he has. Naturally, one of the Orcs came to see what was happening and Wade just smiled. He was already free, but before he could do anything else, his hands needed to heal.

{Just some seconds.}

[It’s okay, it’s not like there’s a creepy guy trying to eat us, or a sexy boyfriend waiting for us at home.]

Wade began to sing 'Jingle Bell Rock' as he easily gets distracted and because honestly there was nothing else to do while the hands regenerated. Clint laughed and sang along with him. The Orcs looked confused and before they knew it, Wade was already taking two down.

{Yes, I’m sorry people but he killed them.}

[No one will miss them anyway, so who cares?]

Clint didn’t like that, but there was nothing he could do, it might be the only way, and if there was another, he wasn’t that interested to know.

“Okay sexy plum” Wade said getting closer to Clint with one Orc trying to pull him away “I’m gonna get to you, don’t worry, I’ll just…” Wade kept pounding and kicking the creature, who was gripping him tightly around the waist.

{He’s not achieving much tho.}

“This thing is big, could you be patient?”

[Yeah sure, no probs, it’s not like we could die or something.]

“I’m gonna do something very disgusting and I’m saying sorry beforehand because it might be gross for viewers.”

{Or readers, whatever you want to be called.}

[What are you going to…?]

Wade pulled the mask up his nose, and bit the disgusting arm of the Orc, which was dirty, sticky and tasted horrible. And then he ripped off some of it.

{Oh God, I’m gonna throw up!}

[Nope nope nope, just nope!]

“Wade, Jesus!” Clint said with a disgusted face.

And so the Orc let him go and before others came, he grabbed the ax the Orc had and cut Clint's bindings on his fists (which were more like a heap of climbing plants in the form of handcuffs).

{This creatures have a lot of imagination.}

[Or a low budget.]

Then he cut the ones in their feet.

{Because yeah, we are so badass that we fight like ninjas even with our feet tied.}

[Or we’re just lucky.]

They were eliminating all the Orcs, one by one. Most didn't die, which was a breakthrough, until they heard someone clapping from behind. It was Paul.

"Bravo, what a spectacle! I love seeing two beautiful specimens fighting. Especially you Deadpool, you're my favorite," he said, winking.

[Run bitch ruuun!]

{Noo, the virus!}

“Ugh, right.”

"Now, since it seems that you cannot be far from each other, I will invite you both to my room. My creatures have already set up a table for two, but they can change it for three." Paul looked at an Orc. The creature nodded and left the room without further words.

{Before we leave, we could adopt one of those and make it our slave or something, but not the sexy kind.}

[Haven't you seen Planet of the Apes? Slavery creatures could end badly, dude.]

"Anyway, I'm hungry. Please come." Paul started to walk and some Orcs came behind Clint and Wade and began to push.

“I’m walking dude, I’m walking, geez.”

“*Maybe he keeps the virus in his room.*” said Wade.

Clint shrugged “*Too predictable.*”

They continued to follow the guy until a large wooden door opened in front of them. The room was large, like seriously large, the kind of room a vampire would have, you know... On the bed were two beautiful women with almost no clothes on.

Paul smiled and turned to Clint and Wade “Let me introduce you to my ladies.”

{Oohh, so he wasn’t fucking the Orcs.}

[Now I get it, they are pretty hot.]

"They are hungry because they are pregnant and the sick humans who have eaten are not enough, they need MORE disease, like you, my love," he said, pointing to Wade.

{My love my ass.}

[Don’t fucking touch us.]

"Sit here." Of course they were forced to sit on the chairs "My ladies will do a private dance before dinner is served."

The beautiful women rose from the bed and came walking very seductively towards them.

{FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck!}

[Try to think about Peter, try to…]

One of the women sat on his lap.

"Hello handsome." Wade swallowed and turned his vision to his side, to find a very distracted Clint.

{Well fuck, we’re done.}

[The end, fuck, this is the end, at least we will have sex.]

“Yeah but, this is not the sex I wanted.”

Wade glanced over the woman's shoulder in his lap. The vampire grabbed the tube in his hands and was about to open it. Wade put his hands on the hips of the young woman, who looked at him hungry.

“Sorry sweetheart, you’re kind of hot, but I have something much better waiting for me at home,” and twisted her until they were both standing. Then he quickly put a knife in her throat.

“Mr. Deadpool, I’ll advise you put that thing down," grunted Paul with a glare. 

“Or what?” Wade asked. Clint looked at them confused, and then at the tube, he shook his head and came back to reality.

"Or I'm going to drop this," Paul said with a creepy smile. "You know, it's very funny how humans put these viruses that are so dangerous in things as delicate as this tube, it could break with only one… single.” He hit it with the tip of his nail and the tube almost fell.

"Don't even think about it," Wade groaned, pressing the knife even harder against the woman's throat. "You need her to keep this thing going, right? As far as I could see, you don't have any other woman, so you need something stronger, because maybe a girl will born."

“SHUT UP!” Paul growled, his pupils dilating.

Clint started to approach Paul, who was distracted by Wade's words. Wade noticed looking out of the corner of his eye, so he went on.

"And since you're not a vampire completely, you can't turn anyone, not even other women, that's why you need them."

“SHUT UP!”

“It worked the first time right? Otherwise they wouldn’t exist, but after that, what? Only deformed creatures were the result, how right am I?”

“You know nothing!”

{Jon Snow.}

[Shh, don’t ruin it.]

Before Paul could say anything Clint jumped him. Paul hit the edge of the bed and the tube slid out of his hand. Wade jumped and saved the thing, just before it hit the ground.

{That was close readers, just try to imagine it, some Jason Bourne shit right there.}

[Let’s get out of this damn mad house, RIGHT NOW!]

Wade ran for the doors and closed them before the Orcs could enter. Clint wrapped the guy and the women in their hands with torn sheets. Then he called Steve.

“How’s it going?” asked Steve happily.

“Uh yeah, we need backup down here.”

“Oh okay then, it's on its way.”

“Damn it Cap, I don’t think we can wait that long” Wade was against the door, that with all the shoving from the other side, was already giving up.

"We're just around the corner, I swear." Steve answered in the other line "The place is a bit difficult to get to."

“Yeah, we know that,” Clint rolled his eyes.

“You can’t ruin this, I can’t let you,” Paul got up and started running toward the tube Wade had left on the bed.

“Fuck it,” Wade had to leave the door to catch the tube before Paul could reach it, and of course many orcs came behind.

"WADE!" Clint shouted as he entered a hole in the wall.

{Because of course.}

[Otherwise we would die and the writer can’t have that right now.]

Wade ran and went into the hole to follow him, kicking the hands that were trying to reach him. When they were already far from the room Clint pulled out a grenade.

"Now move faster," he said and threw the grenade in their midst, which ended right in front of the Orcs trapped at the rim of the hole.

The two men crawled faster and a _'BOOM'_ sound came from behind. The hot wave hit them and threw them off the cave, to the cliff of a very high mountain. They moved to the sides of the hole, so fire and smoke could come out of it.

{Just like a fucking movie.}

[Where’s the super hero landing?]

**~ ❄ ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll post the second part right away, because tomorrow (or the rest of the week) I won't have time :(


	15. Christmas Part 2 *

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds_

{Airplane sits actually}

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads_

[More like weapons and sex]

_And mamma in her ‘kerchief, and I in my cap_

{Nope, both in much damaged suits}

_had just settled our brains for a long winter’s nap._

**~ ❄ ~**

It was already the morning of Christmas when they boarded the private jet, and through the whole flight they both slept. Tired was a small word for what they felt. When they arrived Tony, Nat and Bruce greet them with a pat over their shoulders and wide grins.

Wade was about to leave when he remembered about Clint. “Right! Hey sexy prune, um I was wondering if you want to go to May’s later.”

Clint raised an eyebrow surprised “Really?”.

Wade shrugged “Well yeah, May likes you and it would be nice to spend Christmas not only with my sugarplums but also the bestie."

Clint laughed, scratching the back of his neck “Oh well, sure then! Why not!” 

"Hey Wade," shouted Tony from behind. "Why don't you stay for a while and drink something with us?"

Wade shook his head as he kept walking to the elevator "Sorry guys, I have a naked princess waiting for me at home"

The rest laughed as they shook their heads. "Alright then, Merry Christmas!" 

**~ ❄ ~**

Wade could not even open the door completely, when Peter was already all over him.

"Oh God, I'm so glad you're back," Peter shrieked. Wade smiled and squeezed him into a big hug.

"Not even a meteorite would’ve stop me from coming back to you, my sweet chipmunk." Wade said as Peter kissed him, humming with happiness.

"How was it?"

"You have no idea," Wade replied, burying his nose in the curvature of Peter's neck. "There were creatures that looked like LOTR orcs wannabe, and vampires who were all over me all night -by the way- and we ended up discovering that one of the CDC's vice presidents was the one who helped them to take the substances, because his daughter was one of Dracula-aspiring ladies."

{Yes, the writer skipped all that part.}

[She’s truly an special case.]

"Wow, seems like a lot, wanna talk about it?" Peter asked and Wade quirked an eyebrow

"Are you seriously asking me if I want to talk instead of making sweet love with my favorite eggnog?"

{We’ve been waiting for this moment for a month now!}

[We even tell some orcs about it.]

Peter smiled playfully and kissed him, of course a very deep and hot kiss. "Fine, but after that you have to tell me everything." He mumbled against Wade's lips.

"Sure, smurfy." And Wade kissed him deeper.

"Oh, I forgot!" Peter got down and pointed at Gandolf "Look."

The poor cat was wearing an elf costume with a bell at the end of his hat and a very angry face. Wade couldn't stop laughing and had to lift him up.

"You look so handsome, furry Satan."

"I also bought something for you," said Peter very excited "Well it is for me, but like for you."

Wade raised both eyebrows and smiled broadly. "Oh, I get what you’re saying."

{This is gonna be GOOD.}

[Good thing we left for that mission.]

{ -.- }

"I mean I bought you a real present _FOR_ you, but also this other present because I thought you’ll like to see me in it, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t buy _YOU_ something, like… um?"

"Hey!" Wade snapped his fingers and Peter looked up at him "Less brain, more present."

"Oh!" Peter laughed nervously while facepalming "yeah sorry, okay I’ll go change, wait here," he muttered while running to the bedroom.

"Well well well, Gandolf, seems like mommy went shopping while daddy was working."

"I’M NOT THE MOMMY, WADE!"

"Just kidding."

{Not really.}

[Yeah, but we can’t say that out loud.]

“Okay, I’m ready.” Peter announced.

Wade left the cat on the castle bed. “You coming out?” He asked, turning to look at the door of their room

"You want me out there?" Peter asked timidly from the other side of the door. "Wouldn't you rather come here?"

Wade rolled his eyes with a smile "There is no one else but Gandolf and I here, Petey. No one will see you with whatever sexy thing you’re wearing.”

“Okay,” he sighed. “Okay.” Peter let his face be seen through the door, he was wearing a Santa hat.

“I’m already liking what I see.” Wade said, wiggling his eyebrows

“You're only looking at my face, Wade.”

“Yeah and I really like that.” Peter rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and slowly came out.

{Sweet Lord, somebody grab me because I'm going to faint.}

[I swear I can hear the Christmas bells.]

He was wearing a Santa’s skirt above a pair of tall red socks that had little white lace on the top, perfectly fitting Peter’s thighs, and of course the Santa’s hat. But nothing else. 

Peter began to swing up and down, clutching the skirt in the process. Doing his best not to blush, which he was not achieving since he was already a pretty in pink.

“So… how do I look?” Peter asked biting his bottom lip nervously. 

Wade felt like crying and fainting from happiness, and found himself completely silent, something that is rare in him, not for nothing he’s called ‘The Merc with a Mouth’ but for the first time, Peter seemed to have silenced him forever.

{Maybe we die…?}

[Then this is the best death ever!]

"WADE!" Peter was now completely blushing "Say something or I'll change."

“NOO!” Wade ran to prevent that from happening. "No, please, I just... I have no words." Peter looked down, his cheeks burning red.

{And he’s the cutest which makes it harder.}

[I’m in heaven already.]

“You look perfect.” Wade breathed out. Peter smiled and began to swing again, this time in semicircles, and grabbing the skirt in the process. "And I don't know how you manage to look cute and slutty at the same time," Peter laughed and Wade leaned over to kiss him.

It quickly became a very lusty kiss, there was so much desire in them, it made the air feel incredibly hot. Wade leaned forward a little more, without breaking the kiss and pressed his fingers against the high stockings, before climbing up scratching through the fabric. Peter moaned, and Wade traveled to Peter's butt, squeezing it with all the strength he had, there was too much lust trapped inside him. 

A breathless whimper came from Peter's mouth and his eyes widened, but Wade didn't stop. He lifted Peter from under his knees and bit his neck, down to his collarbone. Peter hummed, now wrapping his legs around Wade's waist.

“I’m too hungry right now, Petey, so this might be rough.” Wade said, locking his hungry eyes on Peter’s.

Peter frowned, as if thinking about it, but then bit his lip and shrugged. Wade groaned and kissed him again, a rough kiss, full of passion and desire. Wade began to walk without exact direction until they hit a wall and Peter moaned. Wade nipped Peter's lower lip, pulling his head back with the lip between his teeth before returning to the kiss, his hands almost tearing the fabric of the stockings.

He kept kissing and licking Peter's body while the other was pressed against the wall by Wade's hips, with the full sensation of Wade’s cock against his. Peter's legs were still wrapped around Wade, who was still pressing his fingers against the fabric of the stockings and his skin. It was rough. It was passionate. And it was perfect, their blood running through their bodies like crazy.

Peter got off Wade but didn't stop. He knelt down and began unbuttoning Wade's pants.

{We are totally shut through this smut.}

[Yeah well, I still have no words and watching is good.]

{I’ll bring the popcorn.}

Peter shoved the pants down and Wade's cock jumped out. He was not wearing underwear so Peter leaned back from the sudden appearance. Wade laughed at that.

"Looks like someone's hungry," Peter said in a low tone before wrapping a hand at the base to lick his head. Wade put a hand on the wall for support. He knew that Peter could make him lose it anytime soon. The boy started to kiss him all over the shaft, until he looked up at Wade and put the whole thing in his mouth.

“Aw fuck.” groaned Wade still looking at the brunet working.

{Shit.}

[Told you, watching is good.]

Peter went on deepening. Moving his tongue and sucking. Wrapping the very textured thing that is Wade's limb with his mouth and looking up from time to time, to find Wade's eyes looking at him with love and desire.

Peter let go a few times to take deep breaths causing a a snap and vibrations through Wade’s body every time he did. Before going back in.

Wade kept looking at Peter just leaving the sight whenever a moan came out and he had to pull his head up. But kept looking through the rest, and every time Peter made eye contact he felt shivers all over his body. He took Peter's hair with his fist and began to rub the messy thing, trying not to lose control, but with the boy sucking his cock like he was doing, it was becoming harder.

“I’m about to… Petey” He groaned, but Peter dropped his cock and got up.

“No, hold it.” Wade raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Peter kissed him.

Wade flipped him to press Peter's chest against the wall and Peter shout surprised as Wade went down, lifting the skirt a little before licking Peter’s -previously shaved- hole. He moaned and pressed his forehead against the wall, Wade licked again and Peter's hand reached for his bald head, trying to make him go deeper.

“You like that, naughty boy?” he licked again and Peter moaned louder, “Tell me you like it,” he licked and Peter just whimpered. “Try words, Baby boy.” said Wade with a chuckle.

Peter rolled his eyes and took a moment to breathe and try to regain his composure, panting against the wall. But when he opened his mouth to say something, Wade's wet tongue went back in and he could only moan again.

Wade was having a blast by this, biting Peter’s buttocks along with kisses, before going back to lick the now very wet entrance. Wade slid two fingers inside, causing a loud whine from the other, and continued wetting with his warm tongue. He moved his fingers a few times and then let Peter do the rest, when the other almost unconsciously began to move his hips to meet his fingers.

By this, Wade couldn't keep himself anymore. He got up, and before Peter could recover from the first orgasm, Wade spat in his palm, rubbed his cock with it and put it inside the shining hole. 

Peter gasped, and a deep groan followed. Wade grinned, shaking his head slowly to rub his nose against Peter's soft hair. Then he went to his ear, where he kissed and licked the shell, coming down a little to bite the soft earlobe. Peter whined loudly, that's a very sensitive spot.

Wade gripped Peter’s hips to make him steady and began to move his own. Peter put both hands on the wall, dropping his head with a deep groan. Wade moaned, leaning over to kiss and bite the back of Peter's neck, then he wrapped one arm around Peter's chest and propped the other hand against the wall, while his hips kept thrusting. 

He pressed Peter to his chest, the boy tossed his head back with a breathless moan. Wade took advantage and licked at the side of his long neck. Then he grabbed Peter's cock with his fist and moved it to the rhythm of the thrust of his hips. Peter had to put one hand on the wall while the other tried to hold onto Wade, in case his trembling legs finally gave in. At least he could have something to hold.

Wade kept thrusting and masturbating Peter as he was panting against his shoulder, biting and kissing whenever he found the opportunity. He was about to come, but before he did, he nipped Peter's shoulder, maybe too hard because the other screamed, being followed by a moan. Wade came with a loud groan, not leaving Peter behind, he stroked a few more times and Peter painted the wall with his own.

Peter almost fell, but Wade caught him in time. He was still trying to catch his own breath, but he always managed to catch Peter. Peter seemed to need a nap, so Wade carried him to the bed and pulled some sheets on him. The boy mumbled something.

“You need to sleep, Baby boy. We still have two hours before the dinner,” Wade said, rubbing a few fingers over the brown, sweaty and messy hair on Peter’s forehead, before lying down on the bed and curling up against him. The boy smiled and Wade kissed him on the back of his neck.

**~ ❄ ~**

“Hey Petey, wake up!” the other mumbled something.

[Sleepy head.]

{We have a very cute and lazy boyfriend.}

“We do. Petey, up now!” Peter mumbled again in response. "No, none of that, you have to take a shower before we go," now he pouted so Wade picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

“Wadeee!” Peter whined, while bouncing on Wade's back.

“Good, now you’re awake,” Wade said smacking him in the ass.

“WADEE!”

“Even better.” Wade went into the bathroom and placed him on the toilet seat. Peter looked at him with a very sleepy face, "You look adorable." Peter closed his eyes "No no no, Petey stay awake.”

He pouted with his bottom lip out and Wade kissed him "I'm too tired, you drained me," Peter said childishly. The sight made Wade laugh.

{So adorkable.}

[We have such a cute Christmas present.]

“Yeah, sorry 'bout that, you looked so hot in that skirt." Peter looked down and noticed that he was still wearing it, along with the high tights almost completely torn.

“Um… I thought you had taken this off when you laid me in bed.”

“I couldn’t, you looked too sexy.” Peter rolled his eyes and stood up to take them off. Wade had already filled the tub, so Peter came in, still very sleepy and grabbed the soap to slip it over his arm. Then Wade followed him, and half the water spilled out.

"You need to stop filling the tub so much if you know you're getting in." Peter mumbled, trying to sound angry behind his sleepiness. Wade chuckled and grabbed the shampoo bottle, to wash Peter's hair.

"Well," he said, massaging Peter's scalp “It’s funnier this way.”

“Yeah, but I’m always the one cleaning the mess.” Wade poured some water over Peter's head to rinse the shampoo and placed a hand on Peter's forehead to keep the water from entering his eyes.

"I promise I'll do it this time," Wade said kissing the back of his neck, Peter tickled.

[We always say that.]

{Yeah, but he doesn’t have to know.}

[He knows.]

“So, are you gonna tell me about the mission?”

“Right! Let’s see. Where can I start?”

**~ ❄ ~**

When they entered Aunt May's house, a very happy Ellie jumped over them. 

“I’M SO HAPPY YOU ARE HERE!” she said hugging and kissing them both.

Clint was already there, helping May with the table “Jesus where were you two? Even I came on time” 

“And who says I didn’t?” Wade asked, waggling his brows seductively.

“Wadee!” Peter turned to him all red and wide-eyed.

“Dude” Clint said shaking his head as he laughed “Save us the details” 

Ellie laced her fingers with Peter's, and headed for the kitchen, where Aunt May greeted him with a big hug and kisses all over his face. Even if she saw him yesterday when they brought Ellie. Wade came behind them and May did the same with him.

"You look very handsome boys, almost as if you had a good time before you decided to show up." Peter hid his flushed face behind his hands, Clint laughed and Wade blushed.

{I knew this lady was wild.}

[MILF!]

{Have some respect!}

[You started.]

“So” Wade cleared his throat “Want us to help with something?”

“Oh no honey don’t worry, Clint already helped a lot.” she gave him a warm smile and he returned it "Go and take a seat, Ellie show your daddies what you did." 

“Riight, follow me! I’ll show you the gingerbread people we did” she said pulling them to the table. In each seat was a gingerbread man for each person, one Deadpool, one Spider-Man, other of Hawkeye, an Aunt May and a little Ellie. Both Peter and Wade smiled wide and hugged the little girl.

The rest of the night was as good. They had fun, shared anecdotes and exchanged gifts. Aunt May even bought one for Clint, who almost cried for the gestures everyone had toward him. At the end of the night they were so full and tired that going back home was too much, so they decided to stay in May's. Even Clint for whom May prepared the couch as cozy as possible.

Going up stairs Wade was carrying Peter piggyback style, yes Peter not Ellie.

"I'm too tired," he said bouncing on Wade's back, his head resting on his shoulder, Ellie chuckled.

"Were you being Spider-Man before the dinner, daddy Peter?" He blushed and Wade laughed.

"Um.. Well."

"He was being more like a naughty Santa, Ellie baby." Peter smacked him on the arm and hid his face on Wade's shoulder because he was now completely red.

**~ ❄ ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas to all and to all a goodnight! :P


	16. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to reality, where things are not as cute as Christmas.

It was a good New Year's Eve, they spent a great time with Ellie and the Avengers family, everything was fine and perfect until Ellie had to go home. Wade was very sad about it, but he promised to keep calling and that someday he would be able to have her back in his life, especially now that Peter was part of it. Something to note was that Wade did not get into his usual depressions just like every time Ellie left, all thanks to Peter, who was there to make him feel better.

On the other hand Peter felt strange and has become stronger lately, he had headaches almost every day and any sound or movement made him jump. Wade noticed it a few weeks ago and asked Peter, but he just shook his head. He did not want to tell him, he actually felt guilty, with Wade sad about the whole situation with Ellie, he could not just tell him and make it worse.

**~ * ~**

They were called to the Stark Tower, Tony was very clear when he said it was an emergency. So here they were both, in the meeting room waiting for him. But when the elevator doors opened, it was not just him who came out of them, but the whole Avengers team. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Hello my little friends," Thor said and they smiled at him. "Though it be honest, it is never good to bring ill tidings." Their smiles faded and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, the plan was to be nice and calm before saying the bad news, but Thor does not seem to understand very well how it works," and gave a glance at a certain God, the Asgardian just smirked.

"Um Peter", this was Banner approaching "how have you been?" Peter looked at him in surprise, not expecting that question.

"Uh fine... I guess?" Banner kept eye contact and he began to feel uncomfortable, that until Wade spoke _'Thank God'._

"Okay, what the fuck is happening? And what is that _‘ill tidings’_ bullshit?"

They all looked down, almost immediately, which made Wade even more impatient.

{What the actual fuck?}

[Can someone say something?]

"HELLO?"

"We called because," Steve cleared his throat. "We've heard something is wrong."

"Yes, Thorsy already made that clear, but what is it?" 

"The New Weapon X" this was Clint, the only one who dared to look him in the eye.

{What about it?}

[That thing is already dead... Right?]

"It's back, guys," finished Nat. Wade felt his heart stop, while at the same time he felt it run a mile a minute. Peter froze next to him.

{BULLSHIT!}

[We burn that thing down.]

"H-How?" stuttered Peter.

"We know of this because some fire mutants are back, and not only that, it seems that some of the students at Charles's mansion who were abducted earlier have now disappeared," said Steve. Peter grabbed Wade's hand almost like an instinct in need of protection.

"Like... K-Kidnaped again?" asked Peter, his voice breaking. _’Not again.’_

"There were no forced entries and it is almost impossible to enter that Mansion without being noticed."

"But not entirely, they could have kidnapped them, right?" Peter continued, but none seemed to want to be really honest about it. "How many have disappeared?" There was only silence in response and Peter felt his eyes fill with tears, he felt vulnerable again "HOW MANY?"

"Only three, Peter," said Banner almost whispering. "But don’t worry about it, we can take care of you."

"How?" Wade asked darkly, he seemed angry.

"You two can stay here," Tony continued, trying to calm their nerves. "This is one of the safest places in the world, no one will enter here," there was a long silence until Peter broke it.

"I have classes... And work, I can’t just stay like nothing."

"Are you fucking with me?" Wade said almost screaming, turning to Peter as his breathing became labored. "They just told you that the fucking organization that kidnapped you is back and you think about your damn classes and work?" Peter kept his gaze on the floor.

"PETER LOOK AT ME!" the boy slowly turned his head and looked up, his eyes were full of fear "Talk to me."

"I want to feel normal," he whispered, looking down again.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Please don't scream," he whispered again and Wade changed his expression at this, lowering his voice almost immediately.

"Baby Boy, listen to me... I get it, you want to feel normal, but please try to listen to what they're telling you." Wade got closer to face him and Peter looked up at him.

"I don’t want to stay," he said in a whisper. Wade looked away and sighed.

"Okay, but I'll go with you wherever you go, do you hear me? _EVERY DAMN PLACE._ " Peter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself."

"Yes, as you did the last time." Peter looked at him with pain in his eyes, but that didn’t seem to affect Wade. "Do not look at me like that, you know I'm right."

The Avengers who stayed silent all the time, almost holding their breaths and changing their looks from Wade to Peter every time they spoke. Now decided it was a good time to intervene.

Nat: "Being out there is not a good idea."

Tony: "You can’t be serious, you don’t have to go to classes, I'm going to give you a job here. You don’t even need a degree."

Steve: "I understand you want to feel normal, but please stay."

Clint: "..."

Thor: "I could take you to Asgard, we have good scientists for whatever you learn in this world."

Bruce just stared at him, watching the reactions Peter was having when everyone talked, it seemed like he was having a hard time with that, as if it were painful. "How are your spider senses?" He finally asked and they all stopped to look at Peter.

"Um...” He shrugged, as if trying to get smaller “T-They are fine."

"Bullshit!" said Wade and Peter glared him. "He's been jumping with any fucking noise and I bet there are other things he has not told me about"

"It's not that serious."

"Stop now, Peter Benjamin Parker." Peter just looked down. Again the room was silent. Banner got up and started to walk away, as much of the group as he could. Once away, he whispered, the lower whisper that his throat allowed.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Peter nodded, but when he looked up, he noticed that Banner was across the room. He rolled his eyes and looked down again.

"If your spider senses are fine, then it would have been impossible for you to hear that," Banner finished.

"But fuck it," grunted Wade "he wants to go to classes."

"Why are you so angry?" Peter asked annoyed and Wade stood abruptly.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING KIDNAPPED AND TORTURED, AND IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK THAT THE SAME PEOPLE IS BACK." He stood there looking at him, his face red with fury. Peter could not bear it and looked away.

"You have to be somewhere safe, Peter," Steve continued, trying to ease the tension. "Please, let us take care of you."

Peter got up, but some kind of dizziness hit him and before he could react, he fainted.

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my people reading _"All the Red in Between"_ , this is not the same, don't worry lol


	17. It burns

They laid Peter on a metal table in the lab and he lay on his side in a fetal position. He was partly conscious, but kept his eyes closed.

"You okay, Baby boy?" Peter continued without opening his eyes and only nodded. He was not feeling well, but telling Wade that would only make him panic.

"Peter, can you tell me exactly what you're feeling?" Banner asked putting a hand on Peter's head, to which he shivered and whine at the touch. Banner withdrew his hand immediately and looked at Tony.

{Fuck, what now?}

[These people need to start speaking out loud.]

"Um Wade, I think it would be better if we talked outside," said Banner and Tony put a pair of special soundproof earphones in Peter's ears. This made Peter feel calmer, it didn’t stop the noise altogether, but at least the sounds around him descended. Wade looked at him doubtfully, at this moment what he least wanted was to be far from him. He bent down and kissed him softly on the head, because with any contact, Peter complained. He sighed and followed the two scientists out of the lab.

"So what is it?"

"We don't know." Banner answered honestly.

{Oh well, thank you!}

[So fucking helpful.]

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Drop your tone, he can hear us," said Tony, while at the same time the three turned to look at Peter. After a brief pause they returned to their own subject "It may have something to do with, you know... The whole thing that is back"

"But it doesn’t make any sense," Wade replied, now whispering "He was fine."

"Maybe it's a long-term thing... I can't be precise, but his senses are sharper and his skin is too pale," Banner continued.

He had noticed that too, but the whole affair with Ellie had distracted him. Now he felt angry and guilty for allowing himself to be distracted and not giving Peter the necessary attention. Even more so because Peter had been so aware of him.

{He could fucking die.}

_‘NO, he won’t.'_

[Then stay focused man.]

"So what should we do?" he asked.

"We could do some testing on everything, to see if there are other things we have not noticed yet," Tony replied.

"Yes, but it will be more difficult with him in that state," continued Banner "He is very sensitive, trying to pass a needle through his skin will be very painful for him."

Wade could not stop looking at Peter. He looked like a baby, cringing, almost hugging his knees and trying to find comfort in a metal bed.

"Can we at least put him on a soft bed? That one looks uncomfortable." he asked without taking his eyes off him.

"Yes, we have rooms." Tony agreed and Wade simply nodded.

They re-entered and Tony and Bruce headed to the corner to talk about other options and possibilities. Wade took advantage of it and sat down in front of Peter. "Hey... I'm sorry I yelled at you." The boy smiled without opening his eyes. "I'm just scared, you know." Wade wanted to touch him, but his skin seemed to ache with anything, and causing him pain was the last thing Wade wanted to do. So he just put his arms on the metal bed and rested his head on them, looking at him.

{This can't be happening.}

[This stupid organization ruining our lives all over again.]

"Can you hear me?" He whispered and Peter nodded. "Okay..." he looked at Tony and Banner, who were still arguing in a low voice. So he went back to Peter. "Please get better, please, I need you." tears cautiously close to falling, but he held them back, and tried to wipe his eyes before they could. Peter tried to open his eyes, but everything around him seemed too bright.

“Wade, I need…” his voice sounded dry.

“What? I’ll get it for you.” Peter smiled.

“I know…” he said before returning to his state of partial consciousness. Wade sighed and got up, Banner and Tony came back.

"Maybe if we take him upstairs or..." Tony paused when he noticed Peter was scratching his body. He began to worry when the contact of the nails against his skin began to leave marks. "Peter, what...?" The boy whined, scratching his neck.

“What is it?” Bruce asked, getting closer.

"It burns... Everything... Burns," he said, scratching harder. His skin turning too pale, almost translucent. Each vein of his body now becoming visible.

{What the fuck?}

[Stop him, he’s hurting himself.]

Wade pulled Bruce and Tony out of his way and approached Peter, grabbing his wrists, but the other’s spider strength was working against him. "Petey, please stop."

Peter screamed and pressed his jaw, causing the veins in his neck to jump and become more visible. Then he arched his back and began to kick everything around, including Wade who ended up on the other side of the room. Peter screamed again "MAKE IT STOP!"

Bruce and Tony came up to grip his legs and arms "Peter, please try to calm down, we cannot help you if you keep doing this"

But he could not hear them, the pain in his body and head were controlling him. They released him and he leaned abruptly to one side of the metal bed and threw up, before returning to the fetal position of the beginning, his body trembling. His breathing was now quick, but at least he no longer screamed or scratched his body. He seemed to be in a state of unconsciousness again.

Wade approached but said nothing, he didn’t know exactly what to say, let alone because he was sure that whatever he said would come out brittle because of the fear he felt. So he just stood there, looking at Peter and trying to control his breathing.

{His veins…}

[They can be seen completely.]

_‘I know.’_

“Jesus!” Tony breathed “What is this?”

Bruce approached Peter's body. Analyzing every detail with an expression of perplexity and immense fascination “We might need to take care of those scratches,” was the only coherent thing he could say.

"Dear Lord, what happened?" Steve asked as he entered the room next to Clint, Nat and Thor.

“What the…?” exclaimed Clint getting closer.

“His skin… His veins.” Natasha was in shock.

"I do not think this is normal in humans, is it?" Thor asked.

Clint got closer to Wade and put a hand on his shoulder, looking worried and asked in sign language "*Are you okay?*" He simply nodded.

{No, we are not.}

[I think he's waking up.]

Peter began to open his eyes slowly, but only slightly, the light was still too much for him. The headache was fading, but his body felt strange, especially because it burned. He could not remember what had just happened.

“Baby boy?” Peter looked at Wade and tried to smile, but he felt really tired.

"What happened?" His mouth felt dry. It hurt him so he put a hand on his throat and wrinkled his face.

“Mr. Stark, I am sorry to interrupt at such an inopportune moment,” this was JARVIS “But, Mr. Charles Xavier and Wolverine are here.”

They all turned to the door and Peter lifted his torso a little with his elbows. As his sight cleared, he could see the man in a wheelchair and the other like a wolf at his side.

"I'm sorry to arrive without warning," Charles apologized. "But I think Spider-man has to come with us."

**~ * ~**


	18. Charles Xavier

"And who do you think you are to enter here like that and demand this boy as if he were yours?" Tony was obviously angry.

"I understand that you are angry, Mr. Stark, but a lot of my students were kidnapped by the same people who took Spider-man. In the last few days those same students have been experiencing the same effects that Spider-man is suffering and we are doing all sorts of studies to find exactly what that is."

"I think we can do exactly the same here, even better, since we will be paying exclusive attention to him. You instead have all your students."

"We pay attention to each one with the respect they deserve."

{This is a very educated men}

[Of course he is, he's Charles Fucking Xavier.]

"We do that too," Stark maintained.

"I think he'd feel more comfortable surrounded by people who understand him." The tone in Charles's voice was so calm and reasonable that it was actually painful to see Tony as red as he was getting.

"WE UNDERSTAND HIM, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM."

They continued to argue in that way while on the other side of the room Wade handed Peter a glass of water, which he obviously drank completely and whispered a "thank you". Wade picked up the glass and placed it next to the metal table, then he looked at Peter.

"They're talking about me like I'm not even in the room," Peter whispered and Wade grinned.

"I know, right? So rude." Peter smiled and Wade looked at him. Wade was so damn, it was at times like this, in which he really understood how damn he was. Peter has his heart and soul. He was simply doomed.

{All this all over again.}

[You should read the history of your ancestors or something, maybe some old uncle of yours was cursed by some stupidity he did and now here you are.]

"How you feeling?"

"Better, the headache is still there, but nothing too serious... I'm sorry for all this Wade," he looked down, feeling ashamed of himself. Wade did not need this right now.

"Hey Petey, it's not your fault."

“But I hate to see you suffer like this.”

"Well, it's you, of course I suffer." Peter leaned over and rested his head on Wade's shoulder, looking at his neck. To distract himself he began to touch his scars.

"Wade."

"Yes, Peter?" He wanted to hug him, but Peter shuddered and Wade remembered the pain in his skin. So he dropped his arms to his sides again.

"I'm scared" Peter whispered and Wade felt his heart fall to the floor.

{We are more than scared.}

[We are terrified.]

Wade brushed his cheek against Peter's hair and sighed, "I know, I am too... But they'll find out what the problem is and then you'll be fine, I assure you."

"Have you ever been to that mansion?" Wade raised an eyebrow. This meant that Peter was really interested in Charles's help.

"Yes, Charles had asked me to join his school for a while, but I never felt like it... Maybe I'll have to change my mind." Peter chuckled and kissed him on the neck. "The guy next to him, his name is Logan, he does not like me very much, but I like him tho" Peter laughed.

"I don’t understand how anyone could not love you."

{It is the mouth or the looks.}

[Being so handsome has its lows.]

"I hope they will allow you to stay with me," Peter continued.

"Does this mean you accept the invitation?" Wade recoiled a little to meet his eyes and Peter shrugged.

"It would be an honor to have you with us, Spider-man," Xavier said, smiling and approaching them.

{This is why we never join him.}

[He's creepy, man.]

"And thank you for that Mr. Wilson, it will be an honor to have you too."

{And he can fucking hear us.}

[We will have to be more polite and shit.]

{I don't know how to be like that.}

Xavier laughed and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now I remember why being around you always gave me headaches." he sighed again and Wade grinned awkwardly.

"Sorry?"

{Not actually.}

[#SorryNotSorry.]

"Stop it!” Wade murmured, it was so uncomfortable for anyone else to hear them "I'm really sorry, they get more talkative when you're around."

"You can hear the boxes?" Peter snorted "that's cool."

"Not really baby, these two can drive anyone crazy."

[Including you shit-head.]

{Polite, remember?}

[Polite my ass.]

Wolverine came up to them. "What up Wolfie?" Wade asked smiling wide and the other just grunted in response.

"Petey, we can take care of you," Tony said, moving closer. "You do not need to go with them."

"Well, I... I just want to be around people who can feel what I feel." Peter felt bad for him, he liked the Avengers and yes, he knows they would only want what is best for him, but right now he needed something they could not understand. "Which reminds me... Why does everyone look at me like I have something in my face?"

Their faces became uncomfortable. Some tried to smile and others just looked away as if trying to distract themselves. No one could find the words to explain. Charles came over and pointed to the metal bed. Peter looked at him in confusion but turned his head to the bright table. He gasped and almost jumped off the table before Wade could stop him.

“That’s…?” He looked up trying to get some answers, but he did not wait for them, instead he looked down again. He was too pale, he could see all his veins, red and blue, completely visible "W-Why? How?"

“We don’t know yet, Petey” Bruce said, clearing his throat. "We want to know, that's for sure... does it hurt?" He nodded.

"Yeah, but it's more like a burn and I think it comes from the scratches..." He looked down at his arms and lifted his shirt to look at his -also veined- stomach, which had scratches too. "How did this happen?”

“You don’t remember?” Wade asked. Peter shook his head, looking at Wade's worried gaze. "Okay... Well, you're better now, Baby Boy, that's what matters.”

"I hurt you?" Wade smiled and shook his head.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Peter put a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, trying to apologize with them because words could not express how bad he felt for hurting Wade. Then he remembered that there were other people in the room, so he turned his gaze to Charles.

“Do you know what’s happening to me?” the other man shook his head.

"No, but we're on the right track, I can assure you that." Peter nodded and Tony got closer.

"Are you sure about this, boy?" We can take good care of you here too."

"Do not worry dad, I'll come and visit," Tony could not contain himself and burst out laughing

"Okay then," Tony turned to Charles. "You can take him, but I want every file you make on him. EVERY damn file Charles, with the results of his tests, every test, we clear?"

"Like water, Mr. Stark, it will be my pleasure if we could work on this together, he will only be living in my school, other than that, he is all yours." Stark nodded and smiled at Peter, who chuckled and shook his head.

"We should leave now, Charles." Logan spoke for the first time. "We should not leave the school for so long." Charles nodded and turned to Peter.

"Maybe you need the headphones that Tony gave you, a hoodie and some sunglasses, Spider-man, right now you're more sensitive to just about everything, especially UV rays, since your skin is like paper at this moment".

Peter looked at Wade, then turned his gaze to the people around them. Charles nodded and walked to the door with Wolverine, not only because he could read minds, but he understood the rather clear point that was drawn in the look that Peter gave them. The rest of the Avengers turned and did the same. Once alone, Peter turned to Wade.

“What now?”

"First I'll go to the apartment and pack our bags, because apparently we'll be moving to a big mansion for who knows how long." Peter giggled "And secondly, I'll give you a kiss to take the panic out of my brain because you scared the shit out of me” Peter nodded and he got closer, only giving him a chaste kiss to avoid the pain. Peter stayed there smiling and then looked down again.

“I think I need a tan,” He said biting his lips and Wade could not hold back the laughter “I look awful” Wade kissed him again gently.

"Look who you're talking to." Peter chuckled and hit him softly on the shoulder.

“Don’t say that.”

“Then neither do you, plus… I think it’s pretty hot.”

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for veins lol
> 
> Oh and happy new year my sweet fireworks <3 hope you have an amazing 2017 :)


	19. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer than I thought it would be lol so if you don't like long chapters, I'm sorry? :P
> 
> *la vie est pas rose : Life is not color pink*

When they arrived at the mansion, Peter couldn’t help the impression in his eyes. The place was huge, there were kids, teens and young adults on the outskirts, spending a good time and having fun. Everyone greeted Charles and Logan as the car passed them.

“Wow!” He sighed as he looked out the window. “We’re gonna live here?” he asked Wade, who smiled, looking at the excited look on Peter's face.

“Welcome to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Mr. Spider-man.” Charles said as they got out of the car.

“Why if you know my name, you still call me Spider-man?”

Charles laughed at that and went on his way to the school. "I was hoping you would give me that permission, I know you like to keep your privacy." Peter smiled, there was no need to hide, let alone a man who probably already knows his most embarrassing secrets.

“You can call me Peter.” he said and Charles nodded.

"Then welcome, Peter, we're more than honored to have you here." Some children came to greet them, smiling and hugging Charles.

Wade had his mask on. Peter noticed it from the moment he returned with his things. He didn’t ask why or confronted him for it, he knows Wade might not feel comfortable with new people around him without his mask. Peter just wished he could see his face, to give him all the strength he needs right now.

"Hank will do a few tests on you Peter and then you can go to the room we have prepared for both of you."

Charles Xavier, this man radiated so much integrity and intelligence. The kind of person you would probably trust your life with. _'His wheelchair is pretty cool too... And he can probably hear me.'_

Charles snorted and Peter blushed completely.

"Yes, it is pretty _'cool'_ " Charles winked, and Peter hid his face in his hands. Wade and Logan simply shrugged.

The laboratory was immense, from the moment they entered Peter couldn’t stop his fascination. Tony's lab was big and amazing, but this was different. The wood in the house, the way some tubes ran around the walls and machinery he had never seen before. It seemed magical, as if drawn from a fantasy book.

"Spider-man, I guess?"

Henry Phillip "Hank" McCoy was approaching them to greet him, all of him in his furry and blue being, and Peter was fangirling internally. He is a big fan, the man is very intelligent and kind, things that Peter has always admired, especially for what the scientist does for the other mutants.

Peter shook his hand almost with great enthusiasm and smiling like a fool. Wade saw that and smiled broadly. Peter looks very cute when he's excited about something, and after all that's happening, seeing him like that was beautiful.

"Peter P-Parker," he stammered, leaving behind any ‘coolness’. Hank laughed and was about to pat him on the shoulder as he remembered the pain in his skin and dropped his hand immediately.

"It's good to meet you, boy, I'm a big fan."

Wade can swear he heard a long squeak inside Peter's brain.

"S-Same," he simply said, because if he dared to say anything else, it would probably sound embarrassing.

"Come with me, Peter, you seem to like science." Peter nodded happily as his eyes glittered. Hank laughed again and Wade smiled under the mask like the stupidly in love man he is.

{Look at his eyes and smile, he is so excited.}

[All that happiness in him is melting my non-existential cold heart.]

"Mr. Wilson." Charles turned his wheelchair around and Wade shook his head to get off the train of happiness. "Logan will guide you into the room that young Peter and you will share."

Wade looked doubtfully at Peter, who at that moment barely remembered that he had a boyfriend. Not that it bothered Wade, he couldn’t help but smile. But leaving Peter’s side was not something he wanted to do. Sure, call him clingy, but can you blame him? After the scares Peter has given him, it is the least he can be.

"Hank is the best at what he does, he knows how to deal with fragile cases." Charles was smiling, too. Apparently Peter's happiness was contagious. Besides, who better than him to understand every fear Wade was feeling "He's going to be fine," he finally said.

Wade sighed and looked at Peter, who was studying some new gadgets that Hank was showing him with the same excitement. He looked happy, and who is Wade to ruin that? He stood up and nodded.

Logan mimicked him and began to walk. Wade followed and was about to leave the room when Peter shouted his name and ran to him. Wade almost turned in a panic because damn this boy and his way of giving him heart attacks.

"You okay, Baby boy?" Wade began to look around his body for some cause of pain and Peter chuckled.

"I'm fine, sorry... Um." He lowered his voice and came a little closer, still leaving a little distance to avoid the pain. "Could you come and pick me up later? I'll probably forget that I need to eat and do normal human stuff."

Wade laughed, louder than he'd planned. Yes, he has a cute boyfriend. "Yeah, I'll come get your nerd ass, I'll be here at six." Peter smiled and went back to the fangirling.

Wade turned to Logan, grinning goofily. Logan rolled his eyes and kept walking "Let's move before it gets too annoying."

**~ * ~**

Walking through the halls seemed like an uncomfortable eternity. At least for Logan, Wade couldn’t stop talking from the moment they left the room. Unicorns, new weapons, Logan's hairstyle and how he never changes it, the prank Ryan Reynolds did on his Twitter account about his little hand with Wolverine’s, ignoring the man when he asked who he is, and so on.

"So," Logan cleared his throat, massaging his temples "Spider-Man, huh?" Wade blushed.

{Aren't we cute? Now we blush talking to Logan.}

[Pathetic is the word you're looking for.]

"Yeah, surprising right?"

"Not really." Wade frowned, so Logan laughed. "You're a good man, Wade, you just needed inspiration to find that."

{Oh, we have inspiration.}

[Dat ass can inspire Victoria Secret for a whole damn winter line.]

{And that face you know, what an angel.}

[And his dick.]

{And his soul and heart.}

[Okay, how did we go from ass and dick to soul and heart?]

Wade sighed and Logan cleared his throat at his side, pulling him out of the land of dreams. Wade shook his head and gave the other an awkward grin.

"So um..." Wade continued. "Is he here? You know..." Logan cleared his throat, a little uneasy.

"No, on a mission."

"Oh, okay!"

{Lol, love the awkward silence.}

[What do you mean? This is not awkward at all.]

"Well, here it is," they went around the corner and Logan pointed to a door on the left side of the corridor. "I'm gonna go now... And Wade," he patted him on the shoulder with a gentle smile "Congrats, man."

[I know this is supposed to be cute and touching... But what the fuck has gotten into him?]

{Oh my God, you are such a stone heart.}

"Yeah, thank you."

[Awkward silence.]

{Hahaha this fucking writer.}

Wade entered the room and looked around. It was a fairly large room, with a living room, small kitchen, and a bedroom and bathroom on the right. It was as elegant and warm as the rest of the mansion. The room had the biggest bed Wade had ever seen, fluffy and soft. There was no way this could be real.

{Eh, yeah dream boy, la vie est pas rose*, Peter is still sick, remember?}

"I could even pretend you don't exist."

[JA, how about pretending you're not an asshole? It's hard, right?]

"Oh my God, I can't hear anything!"

{This dumbass!}

"I'm free at last."

[Fuck you.]

**~ * ~**

Hank showed Peter everything in his lab. All his research, his gadgets. The way certain human cells can fractionate and fuse proteins to create new molecules, and how his own body works, showing him his own DNA. Everything was so fascinating, he almost forgot the slight burning sting in his body.

He was so into these activities that, as he said before, almost forgot that he has to drink, eat or go to the bathroom. Thanks to the Gods he has an incredible boyfriend who will remind that to him. An incredible boyfriend who... Was wearing his Deadpool mask, again?

"Hey!" Wade said, leaning against the table Peter was working on.

"Hi!" he said, looking at the white lenses. Not that he hated the mask, but he wanted to see _his_ boyfriend.

"Ready to catch some food? I made lasagna, your favorite."

Peter smiled warmly and ran a finger down Wade's cheek. A way of saying thanks without completely removing body contact. How he hated this stupid problem on his skin.

"Pete one last thing." Hank approached them, nodding to Wade and not paying much attention to the mask. "I'm going to need a sample of your blood, it's going to hurt a little, kid, but it's the only way."

Peter couldn’t act in fear in front of Hank, not even Wade, he needed to be strong. Besides, he had felt pain before, even worse than a narrow needle, this was nothing... Right?

He nodded and Hank motioned for him to sit, Peter hesitated a bit before doing so. Who was he kidding? He was terrified, needles frightened him more than the strange scenarios of Mysterio. But he's strong, he could handle this, he could... _'Shit, that needle is big. Where is that thing going? That cannot be just for my arm... Jesus, what is he going to do? Take all my blood?'_

Wade laughed next to him and Peter jumped, turning to glare at him. Especially with his stupid mask because right now it was the least he wanted to see.

"Okay, Peter, are you ready?" The young man nodded, but his eyes were telling another story.

{As ready as a fish who is about to be catch.}

[As ready as Tumblr was with Ryan Reynolds and Andrew Garfield kissing in the Golden Globes.]

{Isn't it funny? How the writer has written almost all this fic but left this chapter behind and now doesn’t even know what to write?}

[Because she's truly a special case of stupid.]

Peter was breathing restlessly as Hank put the alcohol on his arm. He frowned a little at the sensation and Wade could only feel his heart racing a thousand miles, because if a simple cotton with alcohol hurt him so much, he could only imagine what that needle could do. Peter turned to him, looking at him and only him.

"I don't want to see the needle," he whispered and Wade snorted, approaching him and leaning so that their faces were level. He looked doubtful at Hank, but the other was too interested in his own things to pay attention to him. So he slowly removed his mask, resting it on his eyebrows. Peter sighed grinning broadly and Wade smiled back at him, looking at Hank out of the corner of his eye to study his reaction. The scientist turned to them and didn’t even pay attention to Wade's face.

"This will be easy, I don't even have to look for the vein," Hank said jokingly and Peter chuckled, still without turning his head and looking at anything but the needle.

"Take a deep breath." Peter did, and Hank slowly inserted the needle. It felt as if the needle were getting into a cartilage. It sting and burned, and it hurt enough to make him close his eyes tightly as some tears ran down his cheeks.

Wade walked over and began to kiss the tears away, whispering sweet nothings as he rested his forehead lightly against the other’s. Peter's breath came out in sobs as Hank slowly withdraw the needle and put a cotton in the small hole, raising Peter's forearm to press.

"I always feel like the worst," Hank said, moving across the room to put the sample in a safe place.

Peter opened his eyes full of tears, he felt childish, but that had hurt more than he expected. Wade gently wiped the tears from his face and kissed him on the nose. Peter smiled a little, still with small sobs and trying to hide the embarrassment of acting like a child.

{Aw, we should buy him an ice cream for being so brave.}

"Don’t worry," Hank said, returning with a wipe in one hand and some pills in the other. "You're not the only one who cried, I would have worried if you hadn’t."

[Where’s the candy for our baby? Look at his puffy brave cheeks.]

"Now," continued Hank a little more serious, "these are pills that you'll have to drink for at least a week, it'll be taking the pain away from your body as we study the results of your sample." He handed him the pills and Peter took the bottle in his hand.

"Thank you," he finally said, trying to hide the slight tremor in his voice.

They left the lab, and as they entered their new room, Wade turned and kissed him all over the face. Peter chuckled, trying to push him away.

"Baby, you were so brave."

"Wade, stop!"

Wade sighed and Peter rolled his eyes still laughing "Stop it!"

Wade stuck out his tongue and turned to close the door as Negasonic walked past the room with her cell phone in front of her face.

"Hey dude, looking for Nate? Your love bird is on a mission," she said and kept walking.

{Well... Fuck.}

[Why don't you just scream it on our boyfriend’s face?]

Wade turned slowly with a grin to Peter, who was standing in the kitchen, looking at him with narrowed eyes and arms folded.

{It was good to meet you, pal.}

[We are out.]

"Traitors," Wade muttered as he approached the oven to get the lasagna.

"So..." Peter cleared his throat, sitting at the kitchen counter while the other walked around the kitchen, looking for dishes and acting as if he couldn’t find a knife, when in fact he had five hidden around his body. "Who is Nate?"

{Pff HAHAHA!}

[Never mind, we are back!]

{This is priceless!}

"Fuck off!"

"What?" Peter asked with a little pain in his voice.

"Oh no, nonono, baby, the boxes."

{Bury your face in the blender, it would be less painful.}

"I also made salad. Do you want salad with your lasagna?" He tried to smile, but Peter continued with the same narrowed eyes.

"Okay," he said simply, and Wade didn't like that tone, a tone that meant ‘whatever, but we'll talk about this later.’ So Wade as a method of survival decided to ignore it and remain silent anyway.

During dinner, Peter kept talking about everything Hank taught him and how much he liked that lab. Yes, Wade took note. -One never knows. Future purposes, you know.- Peter decided to ignore the subject of how much the needle entering his skin had hurt and instead asked Wade more about the school, who gladly told him what he knew, clearly ignoring a certain topic.

When they finished, they both started to wash the dishes and clean the table. Silence spreading through the room and Wade getting more and more nervous.

"We've already talked about ex-partners," Peter said at last. "Why didn’t you ever mention him?"

Wade wiped his hands with a towel and sighed. Cracking his neck because he felt a gorilla on his back "It's complicated," he said finally.

Peter bit his lip, he really should not push it, if Wade didn’t want to tell him, there must be a good reason. But he could not help feeling something burn inside him “Okay.” He said simply and kept cleaning the table.

{Okay, time to change the subject.}

[The guy is not worth it]

“The sex was amazing tho.” _‘HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I SAID THAT OUT LOUD.’_

{Why don’t you just stab yourself fifty times?}

[Tell him how much you like it when he came all over you now that you’re in that, asshole.]

Peter froze and Wade felt like dying, panic growing inside him like never before in his life. Worst of all, when Wade is like this, he says things without thinking “BUT feelings and those kind of things were not part of our relationship.”

Peter still didn't say anything, gripping the towel tightly under his fist and Wade could swear that his heart stopped a hundred times. That until Peter decided to ask, with the calmest tone in his voice “Best sex ever Wade?”

{DON’T ANSWER!}

[JA, this is priceless, this sucker is so gonna ruin everything.]

Worst case, Wade did not even stop to think his answer and "Um... Well, let's just say you guys are even.”

{Gaah I can’t with this asshole!}

[*Laughs forever*]

“Good night, Wade!” said Peter leaving the towel on the table and going to the room without looking back, closing (almost throwing) the door behind him. Wade shrugged.

“Oops.”

{Fuck you very much.}

[*Still laughing*]

**~ * ~**

*Singing at his best Adele’s voice* 

“If this is my last night with you. Hold me like I'm more than just a friend. Give me a memory I can use. Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do. It matters how this ends. 'Cause what if I never love again?...” He waited a little. Not a single sound came out of the room, so he decided to simply change the song.

*Singing at his best Shawn Mendes voice*

{Canadians have to support each other.}

“Please have mercy on me, take it easy on my heart, even though you don't mean to hurt me, you keep tearing me apart. Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart…”

Peter opened the door with an annoyed face, completely messy hair and large bags under his tired eyes "I cannot sleep with you singing like that, Wade."

"Good, that's the idea... Did you like the serenade?" Peter rolled his eyes and Wade, who was on his knees, stood up. "Don't get mad at me," he said, pouting and coming closer to the young man. "The fact that I can't even touch you is enough torture."

Peter sighed and smiled very tiredly. "Come on," he said with one finger to the other to follow and then pointed to the sofa, "Lie down."

Wade did as he asked and Peter sat down at the coffee table in front of the couch. "Maybe that's the reason I'm so grumpy." he admitted.

Wade reached out a hand but didn't touch him. Instead, he let it pass lightly over the thigh with very visible veins, slowly imitating the pattern that they made. Peter shuddered under it. "I know, it's terrible to be in the same room and still not be able to put a finger near you." Wade sighed, withdrawing his hand.  


Peter smiled and got near to Wade's face, stopping a few inches away from him "I'm going to sleep now, PLEASE do not sing any more, I love you... And fuck your ex." He stood up and winked at Wade, seductively entering the room, before giving him a playful look.

{Oh, he is mean!}

[The devil itself.]

“THAT’S FUCKING MEAN!” Wade screamed, almost crying from the couch.

"Night my love," said Peter laughing and closing the door again.

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add more time between Peter and Hank, but it would have been too much.
> 
> Maybe next chapter, along some weird smut ;) (I'm kinda proud of that smut lol)
> 
> PS. I **[drew this](http://68.media.tumblr.com/82e5e68fa9dfe9b9245e4161d9c5cb3a/tumblr_ohf9jaDJOS1uzoq5oo1_1280.jpg)** some time ago for this fic :P


	20. Anatomy *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the sweet, kinky soul [Four_Nostril](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Nostril)  
> who gave me a great idea. 
> 
> And who is this other kinky mind to say no? Lol
> 
> Hope you like it, precious padawan <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and just to give an idea :) [This is mainly what Peter's body looks like at the moment (without visible organs.)](http://previews.123rf.com/images/alexilus/alexilus1304/alexilus130400018/18847681-Figure-schematic-illustration-which-shows-the-major-veins-of-the-human-body-Stock-Illustration.jpg)  
> The penis has other veins by itself, but that is explained below.
> 
> I honestly have no idea how this chapter happened lol

They have been in the mansion for a week and Peter has been taking the medicines Hank made for the affected mutants. It helps them not to feel pain with every touch, which is great, because now he can once again be the clingy boyfriend he is (because no one else has to know that he is a boyfriend who likes to seek for attention, okay?) and not be able to even touching him or being touched by him for a whole week was a big torture.

**~ * ~**

The sun hit his face as he turned to the other side of the bed, it was nice to at least get some light without a headache attacking his brain. He sat up slowly on the bed and stretched his back, letting out all the sounds he could naturally - and unnaturally - release, and Peter felt like a new person.

"Morning sleeping spider!" Wade said with a cheerful tone. Peter kept his eyes closed and smiled.

"G'morning," he replied rubbing his eyes with his hands as he yawned.

"Adorable as always," Wade sighed and Peter opened one eye still smiling. "I brought breakfast, get dressed so we can eat."

"Do I need to get dressed?"

"Well, otherwise you'd have to put me in a cage so I wouldn't jump you," Wade said, heading for the door.

"I no longer feel pain," Peter said playfully, and Wade paused under the doorway and turned abruptly with a big, eager smile.

“Say what?”

Peter chuckled “I.No.Longer.Feel.Pain.”

"You don't?" Wade asked with some hope in his voice.

"Nope." Peter continued playfully and bit his bottom lip as he moved his hips into semicircles.

"Like for real? This is not you trying to be evil and tempting me to finally make fun of my misery?"

"Come here already!" Wade squeaked and pulled his boots, almost falling from the rapid movement. Peter could only laugh at this until Wade threw himself on him. Far enough not to touch him yet, and both hands on Peter's sides. The other looked up playfully and Wade sighed.

"You sure I won't hurt you?"

"Very!"

"It doesn't hurt at all?"

"No, well, I'm only three times more sensitive than before, but other than that I..." he stopped at the sudden mischievous look on Wade's face.

"More sensitive, huh?"

"Oh no!"

"So..." Wade pulled his hand from the bed "If I do this..." and began to run his fingertips over Peter's torso, not touching completely, just letting the tips touch the skin occasionally. Peter shivered and Wade smiled. "Or this..." He bent and ran his tongue softly over his nipple, surrounding the trail. Peter whined and pulled his head back. Wade grinned widely. "I'm gonna have so much fun."

"That's mean."

"Mean is that you had all this hidden from me."

Peter chuckled and shrugged, "Well, they started working until last night."

Wade quirked an eyebrow. "And you let me sleep on the couch anyway?"

"That's for not telling me about the super ex-boyfriend you had." Wade shrugged and decided that it was best to avoid any issue that ended up in him sleeping on the couch for another week.

"Anyway... why don't you let me have some fun with this super sensitive anatomy book of yours now and we will be even."

"It's very sensitive... very." Peter was back in his playful mood and Wade growled.

"Say no more," He leaned over to kiss Peter. It was almost desperate, a whole week without even being able to touch each other was too much for both of them. So this kiss was the desperate representation of the whole time they were closely apart.

Wade then continued his way down, kissing and licking his jaw, doing his best not to bite, because even if Peter said it no longer hurt, he was not quite sure how much the boy could handle.

Then he went down to his neck, repeating the process while Peter kept moaning and trembling underneath. He was just starting and Peter was already lost in pleasure.

Wade dragged his tongue down to his left nipple where he began to draw circles with his tongue slowly, so Peter arched his back and groaned. Wade smiled and moved to the right, repeating the process as Peter clutched the sheets tightly to his side.

Wade got up and looked at the young man's body. It was like a picture of one of the anatomy books he liked to read. He placed a hand on the boy's torso and allowed his fingers to trace the patterns of the veins over his body as he watched all the blood flowing through the red and blue strips, now even faster than before, since Peter could hardly hold himself.

Wade could finally touch him and he was not letting this opportunity pass. He leaned down again and placed kisses all over Peter's chest, watching the reactions of his body. How the blood reacted and how the veins in his neck stood out even more.

"Make you come will be so easy in this state, are you ready for five orgasms in the morning?"

"Mmm" that was all Peter could answer. He was not in a position to articulate correctly right now, so Wade better be happy with that.

The older man laughed and leaned forward, slowly kissing Peter's chest. Lowering with the same rhythm to his abs, licking around the navel and gently nibbling underneath. Peter was a moaning mess, gasping and whimpering, sounds that were heavenly to Wade's ears and cock.

{Talking about cocks.}

[Look at that thing!]

Wade was in front of the most interesting dick he has ever seen in his life. All the way in the front were small veins connected to a single one that went from the head to the base and continuing from there. Blood running through them as his cock budged completely hard in Wade's hand.

He smiled and looked at Peter, who with all his strength had lifted his torso with the aid of his elbows to look at him. Those playful deer eyes completely fixed on his. Slowly he stuck out his tongue, making Peter's breathing quicker. Aligning the shaft so that his tongue was over the long vein and fixing his hungry eyes with Peter's, he began to draw all the way to the base. Peter gasped and Wade smiled, taking a moment to study the reaction.

Veins bulged wildly now and blood ran all over his body. It was a masterpiece.

He started kissing around the base, but not quite reaching where Peter wanted his mouth to be. It was fascinating to see the reactions of his body and even more the straining sounds coming out of his desperate boyfriend. 

As much as he was enjoying the show, he was not mean enough to let Peter suffer that way. So he began to brush his lips from the base of the cock to the tip, humming as he did and smiling at Peter as his chin drew circles over the head of his cock. Wade kissed the bottom of Peter's stomach, and giving him the most debauched look Peter had ever seen on him, he put the whole thing in his mouth, eliciting a cry of satisfaction from the other, who dropped his torso back into the bed when his arms surrendered.

[Look at him squirm, this is so beautiful. I can't even!]

{You sound like a teenager.}

[And I don't give a fuck what you think.]

{Rude!}

Wade slowly came down and slowly climbed up, spinning his tongue around the tip and moaning as Peter's back continued arching, showing off the flexibility of his body. Not that Wade was complaining, of course.

While his mouth was busy working all Peter's length, he slid his hands down the other's torso, watching as each touch made the boy melt beneath him. He sucked, hollowing his cheeks and Peter cried the most beautiful whine.

"W-Wade I..."

Wade hummed and sucked again, pressing his fingers on Peter's hips to keep the lower part steady as Peter squirmed below him. Peter squeezed the sheets under his fists, and with a strained groan he came warm and fluid inside Wade's mouth.

Peter collapsed on the bed as his chest grew and recoiled with his heavy breathing. Wade moved his tongue around one last time and let go of his dick. Smiling broadly at the sight of his almost worn boyfriend.

He began to kiss Peter's lower stomach, rising to his abs and brushing his lips against his belly as he hummed in approval. Then he continued kissing all the way to his throat.

"First one out, four to go." Wade grinned into the soft skin of Peter's neck.

"I... h-hate you," Peter stuttered.

"Tell that to your face."

"Just let me... gaah!"

{Yes, that's how it happened.}

Wade grabbed Peter's dick in his big hand, moving it up and down quickly as his other hand came down to massage the boy's perineum. In a second he was hard again.

"You're so sensitive, baby, it's so fucking hot."

Peter only moaned and whimpered in response. Wade's favorite language. He crawled a little higher to be above the young man's face. Analyzing the beautiful view below him. Peter was sweaty and his mouth remained slightly open.

"What is that, hm?" He asked brushing his lips against the boy's "You like it?"

Peter let out a little whine and Wade smiled, licking the young man's lips and moving to press kisses against his cheeks. He placed his own cock in his hand, right next to Peter's and returned to the movement of his wrist.

Peter moaned, closing his eyes and pushing his hips unconsciously as he felt Wade's cock against his and how indescribably good they felt together. Wade put the arm that wasn't occupied next to Peter's face, placing his weight on his elbow.

"Mmm baby, look at you," he said, brushing Peter's hair from his sweaty forehead. Blood running wildly through each vein. Peter bit his lip as his eyes shut even more, restraining magical cries from his lungs.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Wade asked hoarsely against his mouth and Peter gasped shakily as his stomach tightened and his cum spread all over his chest.

Wade kept the movement, panting against Peter's face, who opened his eyes to see the hot features on Wade's face. He leaned up a bit and kissed around Wade's mouth, which was slightly open, showing his clenched teeth.

"P-Peter." he groaned and came, releasing all the pressure.

He slowly removed his hand from their members and laughed, still trying to take a couple of breaths "This is so perfect, baby." Peter only chuckled, he was drained, but -fuck it- how amazing it all felt. "Ready for the third one?"

Peter nodded but he wasn't that sure, at this moment he could hardly remember his name, let alone make his own decisions. So he trusted Wade with his body.

"I rea... really can't... don't... um." Peter was trying his best to articulate, because the words sounded right in his brain, but not when they came out.

"I'll wait," Wade said laughing and Peter rolled his eyes before hiding his flushed face behind his hands.  


{Well, not exactly a blush, but you can see the blood rising up to his cheeks and a small, cute pink color over his very pale skin can be seen.} 

He took a deep breath _'Okay Peter, you can do this, just a few words. You know how to talk.'_

"Okay..." He removed his hands from his face, still with a light pink on the cheeks and breathed deeply "What I was gonna say, is that I don't-" another breath "-I don't understand how you can find this sexy." Wade was about to say something, but Peter put a hand over his mouth, letting him know that he was not over yet. "You can look at my veins, I'm pale dead, I mean... I love you, but that's super weird."

Wade smiled and put a hand over Peter's chest, without touching him completely. Dragging his fingers through some veins as Peter's body trembled again and Wade laughed, carefully examining his reactions.

"I like anatomy books," he explained. "You look like one of the pictures in them, so you're like two of my favorite things together... and trust me, you could be purple or green-"

{Get it? Hulkie... the purple guy who hypnotized Jessi Jones.}

[You just fucking ruined the joke.]

{ -.- }

"-And I'd still think you're the most fuckable being in the world." Peter smiled and Wade kissed him on the nose. Yes, that would be as close to romantic as it could be "So, ready for the third round?"

Peter rolled his eyes and leaned up a bit, resting his elbows on the bed to kiss him.

"I guess that's a yes," Wade said, smiling broadly and giving Peter a small kiss before getting out of bed to look for something on the bedside table. He pulled out a silicone ring, two condoms and a plug. Stacking them in the bed. Peter stared at them confused.

"Um, wha..?"

"Shh, I'll explain at some point." Wade crawled back to the bed and opened a condom. Then he grabbed the plug and rubbed the condom over it. Peter frowned and Wade laughed. "I didn't bring lube, I thought it would be a temptation, and since I couldn't touch you, I decided to leave it at home."

"But you brought condoms and sex toys because that makes so much sense."

Wade shrugged and pulled Peter's knees upward, placing his feet on the bed. Then he rubbed the condom around Peter's hole, while the other trembled at the contact.

"Okay, ready?" Peter nodded and Wade pushed one-

{Condom finger.}

-Inside his warm entrance. Peter gasped and shivered again. Wade began to move his finger slowly. In and out, waiting for his muscles to accept the intrusion. Before pushing another finger in.

Peter bit his lip and Wade kissed him again, biting Peter's lip for him instead. Peter moaned and when Wade pressed against a certain spot, the moan turned into a growl.

"Mm Petey, I love those sounds, come on, give me more," he pressed another finger and Peter arched his back, pressing his chest against Wade's in a long groan.

Wade smiled widely and kissed him on the neck before crawling down on him and lying between Peter's thighs. "You ready, Baby boy?" 

Peter looked at him, breathing quickly and frowning, not even sure what he needed to be ready for and...

"Oh... oh, okay!" Peter exclaimed as Wade slid his fingers out and pushed the plug inside, kissing his inner thigh with a smug grin.

"Perfect!" Wade grabbed a remote control that was among the things he had taken out and...

"Ah Wade... shit." Peter was lost again, the plug was vibrating as Wade lay down on the bed. Placing Peter's cock in his mouth, going up and down again "I... c-can’t" Peter's fingers twitched while he kept moaning desperately.

"Yes" Wade mumbled with the dick in his mouth, letting go with a 'pop' to finish "You can, baby boy, come on." Peter moaned again, and Wade could read his features, placing his dick back in his mouth and sucking again. Peter howled aloud and came while Wade smiled proudly.

{Two to go, I love this game, we are totally winning.}

[I think this is a no looser game.]

"Good boy!" Wade said now putting something on Peter's cock. The boy was no longer paying attention, all he could try to do was stay focused on breathing while letting the plug fuck him.

Suddenly, the thing on his cock also began to vibrate, not only sending waves through his dick, but also the scrotum. Peter could only twist his body, squeezing the sheets with a loud, desperate moan. Wade laughed and put a hand on Peter's mouth.

"Baby boy, we don't want the X-people to come to our room." Peter was sweaty and his blood was racing wildly through his veins. Tears came from the corners of his eyes, because _fuck_ , all those sensations were killing him.

Wade pulled out the plug and the young man whined trying to get back to it. Wade laughed again, pulling Peter a little up and tapping his ass gently.

"Patience, young padawan." he dropped him again and set the plug on the bedside table, placing the other condom on his own cock.

Peter was still moaning and squirming because the ring on his dick was still vibrating. Opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of the water. Wade smiled and climbed over Peter, looking at his beautiful expressions.

"So hot, baby, so fucking hot."

He lined his own cock with Peter's cleft, and coming down to kiss him again, he let it in with a single thrust. Peter moaned again, so loud it almost turned into a scream. He pulled his head back and Wade kissed him down the spine of his neck, thrusting his hips slowly as he nipped into one side of Peter's jaw and moved a little to the center, to catch his lips in a heated kiss. Their bodies were sweating as Wade was easing out of Peter’s body and quickly rocking back in, lining up his hips to hit the prostate.

Nothing made sense at this point, Peter was too lost. He was not even trying to hold back the screams, and Wade was not stopping him anyway, since he was also panting against his shoulder.

Peter shouted, gritting his teeth. Wade pulled the ring from Peter's cock and threw it away "Come on, baby, do it."

Peter arched his back and came again. Panting as he collapsed on the bed. Wade pulled away from him, kissing him on the shoulder.

"Y-You" Peter mumbled, but Wade hush him.

"It's okay, Baby boy, it's better to use this sensitivity." Peter stared at him, still panting and trying to focus his gaze with a little frown.

Wade smiled again and bent down to kiss him, biting Peter's lip at some points and down to his jaw and neck. Peter moaned again, not sure where he had hidden all this stamina.

Wade lowered to the nipples, where with his wet tongue, he licked one, provoking another sweet whine from Peter. Wade knew Peter was ready again, but just to make sure, he trailed his way back up from his collarbone to his lips with his tongue. Peter hummed contently and smiled as their lips met again. Wade looked down.

"You are ready again," Peter nodded playfully "Good!"

He took the plug again and for a moment Peter didn't feel anything, which was strange, he supposed the plug would be for him. Wade groaned over him and suddenly he understood what was happening.

"I think I'm ready," Wade gasped and Peter blushed, the cute pink on his cheeks.

Wade grabbed Peter's cock from the base and placed himself on top of him, bending over to kiss Peter all over his face and slowly he pushed Peter's cock inside his rim. Peter groaned and Wade followed.

"You are always so tight," Peter said with wide eyes. Wade glared at him and then both snorted.

"You always say that." Peter chuckled at that.

"Still funny... mmm wanna know the irony?" He bit his lip and Wade nodded "I'm still at the bottom." Wade laughed and leaned to kiss him again.

He moved his hips a little, adjusting his muscles down there. When he felt ready, he began to kiss around Peter's face, as he moved his hips up and down slowly. Peter moaned and whimpered with every movement, and Wade was not far behind. He moved his lips to kiss behind the shell of Peter's ear and nip at his earlobe.

Peter groaned in response. Wade was going to kill him with all these sensations.

Wade began stroking his own dick, moving his hand to the rhythm of the thrusts.  


"I don't know if it's the effects of your body - _mm shit_ \- but it feels amazing." Peter was about to answer, but Wade quickened the movement and he lost it, sitting on the bed with Wade in his lap, pulling his head back until he found Wade's lips.

He pressed his fingernails against Wade's back and the other growled in response, burying his face in Peter's neck to trace some of the veins with his tongue.

With that Peter couldn't take it anymore and came, letting Wade feel his warmth inside him. Wade panted, stroking his own a few more times, while Peter kissed and bit his jaw "That's it baby, come for me," Peter whispered in his ear, and that was how Wade came too, with a deep, loud moan.

Peter collapsed on the bed and Wade did the same at his side, laughing and gasping for breath. He drew Peter's body toward him, placing kisses on his messy hair. The boy's eyes were already closed, and Wade chuckled.

"What a record, baby, you better take your beauty sleep now. Five fully sensitive orgasms can drain anyone forever." Peter murmured something and a few seconds later his breathing was slow and his body was completely relaxed. Wade smiled and kept massaging his boyfriend's head, feeling completely happy again.

**~ * ~**

Wade began to touch the new scars on Peter's body, the ones that were made on the week he was kidnaped. They were slightly visible on his pale skin. He had seen them before, but he never had the chance to touch them and study them because he was not sure how Peter would react.

Peter was awake, but he stayed quiet, just watching Wade tracing his fingers through his body. Veins and scars. At some point he began to feel uncomfortable, because these scars were a reminder of sad times. He was about to grab the sheets to lift them toward him, when Wade leaned down and kissed one, then the other and the other, making sure none of them remained unloved. Peter's breathing stopped, he didn't know how to react.

Wade reached the one on his cheek, it wasn't big, but it was there. He noticed that Peter was awake, looking at him with wide eyes. Wade smiled and ran a finger down the small scar, before bending down to kiss it, too. He placed his forehead on Peter's and looked into his eyes. Peter had tears tempting to get out. Wade leaned close enough to touch noses with him and kissed him on the lips, swallowing Peter's fears, trying to push them as far away from him as he could. Then he smiled and brushed his nose against his.

He lay down on the bed and pulled Peter to lie on top of him. The boy put up no resistance and began to gently play with the scars on Wade's chest.

"There was a guard who was very nice," Peter said, and Wade, who was about to fall asleep, opened his eyes again to look down. "His name was Guillermo, I think... He spoke Spanish most of the time, so I couldn't understand much, but I'm pretty sure he wanted to help me, he just didn't know how."

"Do you think he was forced to be there?"

"I don't know, I've been asking about him everywhere, but nobody knows... I know you're good at finding people by name or basically anything." He looked up at Wade. "Could you find him, please? Maybe he's still there."

Wade kissed his hair and hugged him tightly. "I'll do my best, Baby boy."

**~ * ~**


	21. I thought it was over

Wade could scarcely remember how or when he returned to the Tower. He couldn’t remember when, Tony, Steve or any Avenger went to pick him up from the mansion to bring him back. The last thing he could remember was to wake up one morning without Peter at his side. Finding out later when he left his room that all the mutants that had been abducted before, were no longer there, not even Peter...

**~ * ~**

Clint didn’t hesitate when Bruce called him for help. Something about Wade being completely depressed and not wanting to eat for three days. Four days ago Clint was called on a mission and had to leave, he felt like shit to have done it because he knew Wade was alone and vulnerable, but he never thought things would be like this...

"Sorry I called you, I just thought you'd know how to make him feel better," Bruce said as they were walking down a hallway.

"I'll try my best, man, but only Peter knows how to do that... What exactly happened?"

Bruce sighed and tried to look away, as if ashamed of his actions. "When I entered his room this morning his brain was spread out on the wall, it seems he already committed suicide three times, no matter what we do, he always finds a way to do it again."

"Jesus... someone cleaned?" Clint knew there were more important questions than that, but for the moment it was the only coherent thing he could point out.

"Steve and Nat did it while I was trying to stop him from doing it again."

"Where is he now?" Bruce looked down with embarrassment and continued walking until they stopped in front of the door that leads to the underground cells.

"You're kidding, right?" Bruce kept his head down "He is completely vulnerable and you throw him into some underground cells? What is your damn problem?" He opened the door and kept walking, trying to calm himself because Bruce was not to blame. It was then that he saw Wade, sitting in a corner of one of the cells, knees pressed to his chest and swaying as he spoke with his boxes. They were probably being mean to him because he kept mumbling for them to shut up.

"Open the door," he ordered, without looking at Bruce, Clint simply couldn’t do it at this moment "I'm going to talk to him." Bruce didn't say anything and they both entered the cell. Wade did not even turn to greet them. Clint approached Wade little by little "Hey man, how do you feel?"

"Leave me alone!" Wade murmured without even turning. The other two looked at each other worried. Clint sighed and no matter the warning, he walked closer.

"I'm sorry for all this, Wade, but killing you is not a solution."

"Leave me alone!" 

Clint sighed again and came closer. "Wade."

Clint put a hand on his shoulder and in a second Wade pressed him against the wall, his eyes were red and he looked like shit. Clint said nothing, he was not angry with Wade, he actually felt really guilty for not being there.

"I... I'm sorry" Wade said letting him go and lowering his head to return to the corner "Just please, leave me alone."

Clint straightened his clothes and Bruce approached him carefully. "You okay?" The scientist whispered and Clint nodded getting closer to Wade. He could hit him as much as he wanted, but Clint did not plan to let him rot down here.

"Okay man, but I'll come later with food and you better eat." Clint said firmly.

"I'm not hungry," said the other, sitting on the floor in front of a wall.

"And I don't give a fuck!" Clint got closer to him. "If you want to get him back, none of this," he waved his hands around Wade. "It's going to help... you have to be strong, Wade, do you hear me?"

Wade buried his face between his knees "Today is his birthday, Clint..." Clint sighed

"Shit... I'm sorry!" and crouched in front of him, so Wade looked up. Red eyes for crying, huge bags underneath them and no trace of a smile on his face.

"You left me too."

"I know... and I feel like shit for that."

"He's turning twenty one, you know... to celebrate, I was going to take him to a bar so he could drink his first legal drink and..." A tear ran down his cheek and he closed his eyes, immediately whispering "Shut up, he's fine!" Of course the boxes were being mean.

"Ignore them." Clint said softly.

"I'm trying, but Petey is the only one who can make them shut... I don’t know what else to do..." Clint put both hands on his shoulders and smiled gently.

"I know you miss him, we all do, believe me, but we must be strong, YOU mainly because he needs you. Please try to ignore everything the boxes are saying and listen to me, we will find him and we will cure him, okay? And we're going to start with you eating something, okay?" Wade looked down and Clint moved his face to look directly into his eyes "Hey... okay?" Wade nodded coyly, "Good, I'll bring some soup."

Then he stood up and left the room with Bruce next to him. Once the door closed behind them, Clint stopped to look back. Wade was rocking again, this time pressing his hands to his head.

"We have to find that stupid cure _now_ Bruce and bring that kid back, or next time I don’t think I can do much."

**~ * ~**

Peter woke up panting for breathe, and with some panic around his throat, everything around him was dark. But he was not alone, there were other noises around him. He tried to focus his eyes, but it was not necessary, suddenly the room was lit, not by a light, but thanks to a young boy whose body glowed brightly.

Peter looked around, there were many youngsters around him, all with the same expression of Peter, panic and confusion, all looking around. Some with their knees pressed to their chest, others weeping lightly and the rest staring at the ground resigned, because this was happening again

Beside him was a young girl pressed against Peter's body, perhaps trying to find comfort. When she noticed Peter was awake, she pulled away from him. Peter put a hand lightly on hers to let her know he was good.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The girl glared at him, but with a small sigh she sat down again and rubbed her palms against her eyes. She was crying, but it was obvious to Peter that she didn’t want to be seen.

He looked up, trying to find a clue, even a small one, that might help him know where they were and how. It was obvious they were in a metal container and there were at least twelve mutants in it.

The place was cold, but because of all the bodies inside the container, there was actually a nearly stifling warmth all around. Peter had choppy memories of what had been going on in the last few days, but not exactly how they got there. He could remember a plane, so he was sure they were not in New York anymore, and probably even farther away, just like the last time.

His head ached, he knew that _they_ were injecting them something. What it was, he didn’t know, but it made them feel dizzy and shut them immediately.

"I thought it was over," said the girl at his side.

Peter turned to her, but he didn’t know what to say. Honestly, he was also scared and trying to comfort someone when you cannot even comfort yourself seemed odd.

"Me too," he said finally "But there might be a way of..."

"I've already searched," she cut him off. "These containers are not made of normal metal, this has to be something else, otherwise I might have made a hole somewhere, but my power is not working here."

Peter turned his back and put a hand on the metal. The tips of his fingers got easily stuck, so this was not made against all mutation.

"What's your power?" he asked her.

"Super strength," she replied as if it were nothing. "You're Spider-man." she gave Peter a small smile and he returned it.

"I am... never saw you in the school"

"You did, but I was on the children's side" she rolled her eyes "Name is Molly, Molly Hayes" He reached out a hand and she happily shook it.

"Pleased to meet you, Molly!"

There was a noise from outside, everyone crossed looks, but nobody said anything, they simply stood in an attack position. Peter found that his limbs were weak, and he could hardly stand, probably the chemical they had been injecting them, because the rest seemed to have the same effect.

No one came in and the noise seemed to disappear, but no one lowered their guard. Molly stood, resting her hands on the metal, she threw one arm back, turning her hand into a fist, and with a deep growl she hit the metal. Peter shuddered and moved to the side, but when he turned to look at the metal, there was only a small dimple where the big blow was made.

She grunted again and began to kick and hit the metal, her face turned red and suddenly tears came. All that noise would probably bring them some attention, so Peter tried to stop her by approaching her.

"Molly," he whispered. The rest of the youngsters were looking at her as well, with some panic drawn on their faces.

"Molly!" he said again and the girl stopped, her head falling against the metal and she continued to cry with rage.

"We are superhumans," said another voice. Peter turned to the source of it, it was Nightcrawler "How can they still beat us?"

"You can't-?"

"No..." the young man interrupted. "This cage is against mutants, I guess."

Kurt tried to teleport, but just as he disappeared, he appeared again hitting the ceiling with a big knock and back to the floor.

"Vibranium probably," Peter said.

The nerd part in him made him turn to feel the metal again, what he couldn’t understand, was how these people had access to this material. The other part of him shuddered, because that meant they were really stuck here.

The noise from outside came back, this time being followed by screams and the pounding of metals. The expressions of panic returned, along with the attack positions.

Peter looked around again, there had to be something, something that would help him know where they were. Looking around the corner, he fixed his eyes and found a clue, one that was enough for him.

His senses began to tingle, but before he could find out where the source came from, a few panels opened on the walls and restrained their wrists and ankles.

Three men appeared at the door, Peter recognized one, he was one of the nice guards the last time they were captives _'What was his name? Come on Peter, think!'_

The other two guards began to inject the serum to the others, while the nice one remained in the door. The guard looked at Peter, who was begging him with his eyes. The guard frowned and looked at his comrades. One of them was now in front of Peter and with a malicious smile, he gave the injection to him.

"Go to sleep weirdos, soon you'll be our little toys."

Peter was starting to feel dizzy, the friendly guard came over and knelt in front of him. The other guards were no longer in the room, when did that happen? Peter couldn’t remember, he probably fainted.

"Write," the guard said. Peter frowned and felt something cold in his hands. He looked down to find a pen.

"Write," the guard said again, and put a paper in front of Peter’s face "Here... me, leaving, you message."

Peter could not understand, but suddenly he remembered what he saw in the corner. He was about to write just that, but if the guard was not really good, or if he was caught before he could escape, the note needed to be encrypted.

With all his remaining strength he wrote in the note, trying to clarify his vision to make sure he was writing exactly what he needed, then drew some points, they needed to be precise.

Once done, the pen slipped from his hand and he took a deep breath, his senses were already flying away.

"Deadpool," he whispered. The guard looked at him confused, so Peter took a deep breath and repeated "Deadpool."

The guard shook him a little, he was talking, but Peter could not understand anything, it seemed so far away. Suddenly his vision turned black and he fell into oblivion...

**~ * ~**


	22. Chapter 22

Bruce and Clint decided to sneak out of the others - especially Wade - to go to the underground tunnels that SHIELD calls their "private facilities", to visit the only person who could give them information. The issue was how they were going to get it, so far the young man has not wanted to say a word about it, not even with certain measures used by the organization.

They were searched from top to bottom before two guards directed them to the tunnels leading to the interrogation areas. One of the rooms had been reserved specifically for them and Doug Dembrant.

While they waited in the room for the proper officers to bring the boy, Bruce went to read his file while Clint walked up and down the medium-size place. Dembrant was turning twenty years old this year, only a year away from graduating from Harvard Medical School and a prominent student in all his years of study since a minor age. The boy was practically a genius.

The interrogation door opened, two guards accompanied him and the young man carried a bag over his head, a measure they use so that prisoners won't see the roads to where they are being taken. Sometimes they last longer to reach the destination because the guards strategically take them through different ways of the facilities so that inmates won't remember patterns to follow.

The guards seated the young man on the other side of the table, in front of Bruce. They were going to tie Dembrant's hands in a small ring that was over the table, but Clint shook his head and told them it wasn't necessary, a scruffy boy of almost twenty years was not going to escape Hulk and Hawkeye.

The guards agreed after a moment's hesitation and simply left his hands in the handcuffs. They reminded them of the prison rules and how much time they had to talk. Twenty minutes, if not less. And then, before leaving, they removed the bag from Doug's head.

His straight blond hair was not as bright as before, his blue eyes had enormous bags underneath, and his skin, which was already quite pale, now made him look like a ghost.

Bruce couldn't help thinking how stupid this kid had been, a lifetime ahead, a brain that could have carried him anywhere and physically he was attractive. He had simply thrown his life overboard.

Although the smug smile was still drawn in his features, especially when he saw who came to visit him.

"Just when I thought my father had finally decided to appear," said the young man, even his voice sounded worn. "This visit is way better honestly, to what do I owe the honor?"

Clint sat down next to Bruce as he looked at Doug with a penetrating look. "This must be quick, Dembrant, so we'd better get down to it." The boy rolled his eyes and Clint continued, "How do you still manage the organization from here? "

Doug frowned and looked at him confused, Bruce realized immediately that the kid knew nothing about it.

"What are you talking about?" Doug asked in a new voice, somewhat intrigued and not in a good way.

Clint pulled an Ipad out of the bag they had brought with them and showed him a small video recorded by a young man's cell phone from Chicago, where they could see a mutant attack a passerby. The mutant was dressed in black, the veins on his face and hands were still marked and he was acting like a wild animal. Then Clint showed him another video from Boston, showing another mutant doing the same.

Doug continued with a frown as he watched, but his face seemed to be contoured in something darker, anger seemed like the closest to be.

The young man snorted and Clint turned off the device, putting it back in its place. Doug clenched his jaws and began to move his right leg deliberately.

"Those fuckers," he said at last. Bruce and Clint looked at each other and then decided to wait for him to continue.

"What do you need?" the boy asked, turning his gaze to them and smiling broadly. "It is obvious that they decided to continue this without me, so I don't see why I shouldn't get the fun out of their hands."

Bruce and Clint looked at each other again and then cleared their throats, Bruce was the first to speak.

"Are there more doctors in the group?" Doug looked at him almost mockingly, expecting the question to be more important, then he looked at the file with his name and sighed.

"The idea was formulated by me, I met the other guy in college and he decided to join me, his name is Sebastian Shaw, but he is not half as smart."

"There is a record of five dead so far," Clint said dryly, "they hijacked a hundred and there are already five dead."

Doug rolled his eyes and shook his head "See, he's an asshole."

Bruce decided to remain the 'good' cop. "How many people were the master minds in the group you organized?"

"We were four, now they are two."

"Shaw remains with someone else... What happened to the one that wasn't you?"

"I killed him," he simply replied "he was uninteresting."

"Are they all young?" This time Bruce asked, ignoring what had just happened. Doug simply nodded.

"Not everyone was from college, the ones we used as guards are simple idiots who decided to join us in exchange for things we would never give them."

"How many years have you planned this?" Clint asked, and Doug sighed in annoyance.

"Look, I will go straight to the point... I'll explain what you are interested in knowing and I hope you understand, you mainly." he pointed to Banner who simply nodded "The liver is the place of repressed anger, it is a popular way of knowing the organ... There are ways to incite a mental state in which a minimum damage to the liver causes the person to become violent."

"That could kill anyone," Banner interrupted, and Doug nodded with some sarcasm in his features.

"Yes, but not exactly, as I said, there are ways to produce this without further damage. In Nevada the idea was to look for ways to induce violence, the main idea of the torture was for them to repress those feelings of hatred towards us so that once the chemical was introduced to the liver, they would have to get all that anger away."

"But..."

"That's where I'm going," Doug continued, annoyed by the constant interruptions. "All this hatred was directed at us, but the liver knows no faces, it simply brings that anger out to whoever stands in front of, plus the brainwashing and the commands they give them-"

"They make them attack anyone," Clint finished, and Doug nodded petulantly.

"Probably that's why many died in this new phase, I wanted to control them but not kill them... Not that I really cared, but we needed them alive. Apparently these assholes have a hurry and let many die by the constant alterations to the brain and liver."

"How come they don't all die?" asked Clint curious, a damage to the liver can destroy any living being.

"The healing factor in some and they probably use a type of suppressor that doesn't allow the damage to be greater," concluded Banner and Doug nodded.

"Those who died were very weak or their healing factor was not so good," Doug said with a shrug.

"What about the alterations in their skin?" Banner asked, he didn't want to admit it, but this whole thing was very interesting.

"Some chemical went wrong, but I do not think it's anything bigger, the physical fades easily, for you it will be difficult to find a way to eliminate the internal damage." and standing up, Doug ended the conversation.

"We're not done yet," said Clint, imitating him.

"I have nothing more to say," Doug said presumptuously, and waited for the guards to come and put chains on the wrists of his hands and feet, and put the bag over his head to take him back to his cell.

"You know where they are?" Banner asked before they took him away. The tone with which the young man spoke was rather dark.

"No, we had the facility in Nevada, but apparently those bastards had another place." He turned his face already covered to them. "When you know where they are, then let me know."

Without further ado the guards pushed him to the exit and closed the door behind them. Bruce sighed and began to massage his temples. Clint sat down again and waited for the scientist to say something, there must be something that would help.

"We will have to talk to the others, there may be a solution, but we need a lot of help."

**~ * ~**

When they reached the tower, Steve was making apple pies with Wade's help, or at least that was what the blond was trying to do, since Wade was definitely in another world. Still Steve kept trying to cheer him up, knowing that Wade really enjoyed the kitchen. He tried to make pancakes but the ex-mercenary said he didn't feel like doing them without Peter, so the Captain finally managed to convince him to make apple pies.

Bruce had talked to Tony earlier on the phone so he would gather the team in the kitchen to discuss the matter.

"The kitchen is a bad idea," Tony told him on the other side of the phone and Clint nodded. "It's full of knives, Bruce, this is Wade we're talking about."

But the scientist insisted that it was a good place, that it would even serve for future plans. Clint didn't understand and Tony just said nothing more.

Now they were in the kitchen. Bruce and Clint explained why they went to the facilities and everything Doug had explained to them. The others listened intently as Wade quietly placed pieces of apple in one of the pies.

"The first thing to do is to attack the problem in the brain," explained Banner. "Once this is done, they will regain consciousness. The problem in the liver can be fixed later because it isn't greater."

"That's according to Doug," Clint clarified, and Bruce nodded.

"How?" Steve asked "It's impossible to make them take something in that state."

"The nose," Wade said at last, and they all fell silent as they stared at him. The ex-mercenary looked at Banner and he nodded.

"The nose is a good entrance to the brain," Wade finished. Bruce smiled at him and nodded again.

"That's right!"

"That's why you said the kitchen," Tony interjected.

"Exactly," Bruce continued, taking the cinnamon in his hands. "There are certain natural odors that are strong enough to cut a state of shock."

Wade smiled broadly and the scientist gently returned it. Tony patted Wade's shoulder. "Well," he said. "I'll call Charles and Hank, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to be able to help."

**~ * ~**


	23. The guards

A few nights after talking about the problems and solutions to all this madness with the Avengers, Wade couldn’t help thinking about Peter, remembering him at his best, for he needed to remain as lucid as he could.

{Too late for that, pal.}

Trying to ignore the boxes when they treated him badly.

[As if!]

And he concentrated on remember Peter's face, the way when he smiled, small wrinkles drawn next to his eyes. The way his messy hair never found stability, no matter how much the boy brushed it daily. His eyes, the favorite part of his boyfriend, he loved everything about him, but his eyes always took him to a point where Peter could ask him anything and with a simple glance at those bright almonds Wade would say yes to everything, and the way in which... Suddenly a conversation came to his mind and he sat straight up in the bed “GUILLERMO!”

**~ * ~**

“Feeling better?” Clint asked as Wade stepped into the car and sat down, wearing his red suit, mask, and everything.

“Not exactly, but I need to do this.” Clint nodded and waited for Wade to put on his seatbelt despite the other's insistence that he couldn’t die with or without it.

“So, this was a guard?” Clint asked proudly of his achievement.

"Yes, I did some research," continued Wade. "It seems the guy was kidnapped to work for them, but managed to escape with two other guards and now they are hidden."

“And you found him, how?” Clint asked, trying for once in his life that Wade would tell him how the hell he could do those things. Wade simply looked at him with a mysterious smile.

“That’s my job,” He said and Clint simply laughed, shaking his head as he turned on the car.

During the trip Wade explained to Clint who this guy was and how Peter had told him one afternoon after they had some intense sex ("Save me the details" interrupted Clint) that the guard had been very kind to him, and that there was another one, but Peter didn’t remember his name, so Wade only had knowledge of this guy Guillermo.

When they arrived at the place that Wade had discovered with his abilities to find people.

{As the badass we are!}

[The writer just doesn’t want to tell the readers how he found out.]

“That’s because not even she knows how I did it,” Wade said wiggling his eyebrows and ignoring the confusion in Clint. They parked the car near the forest and walked the rest of the way to a restricted area where the guys were supposed to be hiding. He had not contacted Guillermo before because he was not sure if the guy would run away if he found out that someone had found them.

After Bruce had figured out how to make an antidote against the brainwashing that they were infringing on the mutants and Peter, the scientist moved to Charles' mansion to work more easily with Hank. Meanwhile, the job of finding out where they were was for Wade. Because there was never a specific location where they attacked, they simply appeared in one area of the country and then in another completely different, the important thing was to know where they were heading to stop them before.

They saw smoke near a very deep area in the forest, so they came closer and saw an old wooden cabin, quite abandoned, where someone used to live and after being cleared of the place they had to leave it in abandonment. Again, this had become a restricted area, an old factory had been spilling some chemicals that polluted the water, since then, no one lived there. It was quite clever from the guys who escaped to choose this location.

Wade and Clint looked at each other and nodded, they were approaching the cabin when someone charged a gun behind them “¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?” (Who are you and what are you doing here?) of course, it was Guillermo.

“What?” Clint asked confused, and Wade knew he would have to intervene from now on. He turned slowly.

“Quédense donde están!” (Stay where you are!) shouted Guillermo.

“Esta bien.” (It’s okay.) Wade said raising his hands in the air “No vinimos a hacerle daño a nadie.” (We didn’t come to hurt anyone.)

“Qué quieren?” (What do you want?) Guillermo grunted, he had a piercing look, brown eyes, tanned skin, and black hair pulled back into a bun, as black as his beard, which was also quite neglected.

“Mi nombre es Wade,” (My name is Wade.) “Usted puede ayudarnos a encontrar y salvar a los mutantes, venimos en paz,” (You can help us find and save the mutants, we come in peace.)

The man lowered his gun a little, he was shaking and his eyes changed, it seemed that Wade's words had given him great relief. He nodded after a moment's hesitation and Wade whispered to Clint “You can turn now,” Clint turned slowly, his hands still raised.

“I can say some English,” said Guillermo “But little.”

“Don’t worry about me, dude,” Clint said “Talk to him in Spanish,” and pointed at Wade “The more we know, the better.”

Guillermo walked towards them, still somewhat nervous, not leaving the weapon completely low and studying them with his eyes, then he pointed to Wade with the gun “Por qué andas puesta una máscara?” (Why are you wearing a mask?)

“No quieres ver lo que hay aquí debajo, créeme.” (You don’t want to see what’s down here, trust me.)

{He has already lived a very hard life, he doesn’t need to see that.}

[I'm proud of you for saving him from that fright.]

Guillermo looked at him with narrowed eyes and then something seemed to hit him, for he opened his eyes wide “Deadpool?”

Wade looked at Clint confused, well yes, he was in the suit, but it was not possible that these people knew who he was, right? Wade nodded and Guillermo took a deep breath, giving him a little smile. “I will trust, you can come. Here not safe.”

He walked towards the cabin, passing them close, but without looking at them, instead he kept looking around, making sure there was no one else following them “Mi amigo will come soon.”

Wade and Clint shrugged and followed him toward the cabin. Once inside, they looked around the abandoned place. The house was heavily damaged, tilted a little to the right and it was as cold as it was outside, made with wooden, but most of its windows were broken, so there was not much to protect it from the wind. There were a few guns resting on one of the walls with ammunition tossed on the floor next to old food cans. It looked like Wade's apartment before Peter appeared in his life.

“Cold, yes,” said Guillermo watching the other two study the place “My family, I had to send them away” There was a picture on the floor, two young children and a woman, hugging them was Guillermo, apparently they had lived here before he was forced to work for the group. “Esta gente es peligrosa… Harán lo que sea para detener obstáculos, lo que sea!” (These people are dangerous... They will do anything to stop obstacles, anything!)

“Entiendo, de verdad, no estamos aqui para hacerle daño,” (I understand, really, we’re not here to hurt you.) Wade said trying to create some trust “Sabe algo de donde están?” (Do you know anything about where they are?)

“No, the only way to go out was getting inside a truck, they put bodies there,” Wade looked at Clint and the other looked at the floor somewhat uncomfortable. “We got inside one, it was late, we didn’t see where they took them, somehow we ended up in North Carolina, but the road was long, so I’m sure they are not there. Then we came here.”

"You knew he was Deadpool," Clint interjected. "How?"

“Un chico,” (A kid,) said Guillermo “Told that to mi amigo.” 

“Who is your amigo?” Clint asked, and then there was a noise from outside the cabin. Both Clint and Wade took defensive positions, but Guillermo remained calm, almost looking at them confused. The door opened to show no other than...

"Bob?" Wade relaxed, but looked at him confused. The other froze in his place.

"M-Mr. Wilson?"

{Yep, that’s Bob.}

[This fucking shit-head.]

Bob's face lit with happiness for a moment and he dropped the wood he had in his hands, not without jumping for the sound he had generated, before Wade came up and gave him a big hug. The other two men in the room looked at each other in confusion.

"How’s everything going, man?" Wade asked, letting him go.

"Oh... um” Bob laughed nervously. “Well- good?"

"Mhm,” Wade smiled at him, still not quite letting go “So… what the fuck, dude?" Wade punched him on the shoulder and Bob shrank in on himself with a yelp. Both Clint and Guillermo looked at each other without understanding anything "You knew you were supposed to find me! Dude, he said Deadpool, what the fuck?"

"I... um, I- well" The guy continued stammering, as he pressed the only branches left in his hands to his chest, as if trying to create a shield.

{JA, get it?}

[Please don't explain it.]

"Okay Wade, stop, you're scaring the guy," Clint got up to stop him and Wade turned to him annoyed, as if trying to explain that it was obvious to act like that. He pointed to Bob and then to himself.

"Clint, dude... Bob," Wade pointed at the guy "Deadpool," he pointed at himself.

"Uh" Clint still couldn't understand.

"H-He gave me a note," Bob said suddenly and they all stayed quiet.

"He did?" Wade completely changed his manners and now turned almost begging to Bob, who shrank back into himself.

{Oh my God, someone help him!}

[He will bring the note by midnight.]

"Si," Guillermo said rolling his eyes "I will find it."

Wade walked over to Bob and put his arm around his shoulder. "Wanna know what I saw the other day?" Bob nodded, not even knowing if he really wanted to “Back to the future... how's that going for you?" Bob looked at him confused and Wade shrugged. "Yeah, you suck at that."

Guillermo came back with the note in his hand, looking at it somehow hesitantly and with some melancholy he said “I wanted to help him because he is a good kid, they all are.”

Wade felt weak for a moment, he was sure that his throat was closing and his eyes could fill with tears at any second “Did he say something?” He asked, his voice a little shaky and he tried to hide it by clearing his throat.

“They were like zombies,” this time Bob spoke, in a very low tone and still shrunk in his place, but the others listened to him “He just said your alias, and I thought that since he's a superhero, and he was so drugged, he was just saying it at random.”

“¿Lo quieren?” (Do you want it?) Guillermo asked and Wade simply nodded. The guy came a little closer and stretched out his hand with the paper “It is a little damaged because the trip and everything else.”

Wade took the note with shaking hands, Guillermo noticed it but said nothing and Clint brushed a reassuring hand over Wade's back, trying to give him strength. Wade looked at the note, it was rather dirty and a bit wrinkled, but Wade felt it was the most precious thing someone had given him in a long time. He didn’t open it though, and simply looked at Bob.

“When you escape, were they alright? Did t-they torture them?”

Bob looked down, as if ashamed of himself “No, not anymore, they are more useful alive, they simply keep them in a zombie state.”

Wade nodded “I see.” 

“Are you gonna open that?” asked Clint. Wade kept looking at the note, he didn’t feel ready yet. He stood and shook hands with Guillermo, who gave him single nod. Clint asked if they wanted to come with them, that they could protect them, but Guillermo shook his head, while this was still out there, he would stay where he was so he wouldn’t put his family in danger. Bob agreed to go with them without hesitation, that forest was too scary for him.

{We'll have to buy a bed for him to sleep with Gandolf.}

[Gandolf is fine by the way, he will come back next chapter.]

They thanked the other man for all his help and then went back to the car, all the way in complete silence. Bob walking too close to Clint for the archer’s taste, but he seemed too scared, so Clint simply let it be at some point.

Once inside the car, Wade continued to look at the paper without saying anything, at some point Clint couldn’t take it any more and turned to him: "Open it or I will," he said in a dry tone. Wade took a deep breath and nodded, opening it with trembling hands.

“So…?” asked Clint.

Wade frowned but did not look at the other “Look at the brightest dots,” he read confused “And there are three single dots drawn below that.”

Clint frowned and even Bob came closer to look “What does that mean?”

Wade sighed, turning to the window and growled “I don’t know…”

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not yet edited :)


	24. The brightest dots

"Look at the brightest dots” Tony read “What does that mean?" He asked looking at the note projected on the screen. They were at the Tower again.

"Dots... dots," Bruce repeated like a scratched disc "What is he talking about?"

"Maybe nothing," Nat said in a sigh. "I know you are going to hate me for saying this, but this guy," she pointed to Bob who smiled nervously, trying to shield himself with Gandolf, who was sleeping in his arms. Nat ignored that and continued "He said they were in a zombie state most of the time."

"He also said that when Peter wrote that, he was conscious," Clint said rolling his eyes and covering Bob's mouth, who was about to say that he never said that.

"Maybe he saw some dots on the way to where they keep them," Steve said, trying to stay positive.

"Or maybe ..." Natasha was about to speak, but Wade interfered, almost screaming.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" they all turned to him and he approached the screen almost admiring the note "Oh my God," he said, smiling broadly "This is a riddle."

"A what?" asked Thor scratching his head, he only saw dots on a very dirty paper.

"A riddle, look, it's encrypted," said Wade with much more emotion in his voice "It's like..."

"A puzzle that you have to put together," Tony finished, also approaching to try to understand what Wade was looking at "How do you know?"

"Well, he likes to play this game where..." Wade felt his mind clear up suddenly and it hit him like a dagger "Oh... oh shit, a constellation?” they all crossed glances, but decided to wait for an explanation “SHIT, this is a constellation!" he screamed again as if it made sense.

"This is confusing," Thor said again, and Steve hushed him, this was actually interesting.

"Jarvis!" called Wade.

"Yes, Mr. Wilson?" 

"Can you project the Cancer constellation” he said very excited, then hesitated a moment and continued “…Um, please?"

"With great pleasure, Mr. Wilson."

In a second the constellation was projected on the screen and Wade began to laugh almost crying "Can you see it?" he asked Bruce, who was still staring at the dots, not fully understanding.

"A map, I guess? But I don't get it."

"Look, you have to point to the brightest dots," he explained. "Peter and I always said that the brightest dots in a constellation are those who are at the ends." He chuckled, remembering this, and then went on. "Now if you put a map behind it…" he waited for Jarvis to understand.

"Right away," the AI said and placed a map behind the constellation.

"Rotate it just enough so that two dots in the corners line up with New York and Nevada," Wade ordered, and when Jarvis obeyed, his smile became so wide it looked like it was going to touch his ears. Bruce arched an eyebrow, Steve came up fascinated by the whole thing, Tony hummed very impressed and the others kept silent.

"Look, this dot over here," Wade continued, pointing to the dot on the screen that was right above the state. "It's New York, it's exactly where we are, this-" He pointed to the other. "It's Nevada, that's where he was kidnapped the last time, which means that this... "

"Mississippi?" Tony asked at last, looking at the bright dot that was set right in a small corner of the state.

"Exactly!" finished Wade proudly.

"How did you know?" Nat asked, somehow impressed. Wade rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

"He's a nerd, he likes to talk about constellations and I like to listen," he said, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Plus, I'm smart and he knows it."

Everyone stayed quiet, a bit embarrassed. "That's pretty incredible, Wade," Bruce said finally, smiling at the ex-mercenary.

"Mississippi," Tony muttered once more, jealous that Wade could guess it before him.

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's the picture haha](http://rs38.pbsrc.com/albums/e117/K_V8/Constelation_zpstxmxzdgl.jpg?w=480&h=480&fit=clip)


	25. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this from my place of work with my cell phone lol I hope it's okay

Everything happened so fast, one moment they were on the plane and the other a mutant with protruding veins appeared in front of the plane and made them crash. They were wounded and the pain was there, but none was too damaged. Steve managed to stabilize the plane enough that they didn’t end up in a ball on the floor. The landing was not elegant, but they succeeded to come out alive.

When they were safe enough to look around, the place was a mess. There were people screaming, some wounded and others trying to get away from the mutants, who were attacking without hesitation, and their faces contorted in pure anger, it was the chemical in their livers acting. What most showed their state of hypnotization were their eyes, red as irritated, veins marked and full of anger... Worst of all, Peter was still out of sight.

There was not much time to think or basically do anything else, because within a second they were being attacked by the mutants. Charles asked them not to hurt them, which was becoming more difficult because the force with which they were attacking was greater than in a normal state.

“Fuck, they are stronger,” shouted Clint from behind.

“It’s the chemical,” said Tony.

Clint was trying to avoid important body parts every time he fired an arrow, Nat was battling three, very powerful mutants, which seemed to have an advantage on the matter, no matter how fast Natasha was. Tony was trying to take two off him, the Captain was fighting six at the same time, Logan was trying to immobilize those in front of him, while trying to keep his claws from doing more damage and Bruce was with Hank preparing the gas bombs that carried the chemicals created by them.

Another group of mutants were also coming to help, but Wade could hardly pay attention to them, since he was having difficulties with a mutant that could duplicate, triplicate, and hell, even quadruplicate. Four of the same boy were hitting him from all the -damn- angles.

{This asshole is not letting us get to Peter.}

[Where is he anyway?]

He noticed that all the hypnotized mutants were acting like wild animals, grunting and moving in strange ways. They all wore black spandex suits, but the blood on them was still visible, the place was a butcher and all had been made by innocents who had no idea what they were doing.

He couldn’t kill the mutant that was attacking him, and it seemed that Hank and Bruce were having difficulties, because after the landing some of the bombs had been damaged. So he thought of a better choice... He knew that the only way was to hurt the kid so that he couldn't fight any more. He grabbed one of his hunting knives and nailed it on his left side, under the ribs, where the spleen is, which doesn’t compromise the life of the victim, if done correctly.

{Don’t try this at home.}

Three boys disappeared and only one remained, he fell on his knees and Wade caught him carefully. "I'm so fucking sorry, kid," he said and placed him gently on the ground "Don’t take away the knife, okay? You will survive."

He glanced at Banner who was with Hank, trying to take a deep breath so his green friend didn’t show up, right now their brains were more than necessary, as they were the ones who knew how to run the suppressants.

"Damn it, Bruce, it's getting harder," Tony shouted. "Could you two hurry?"

"Don’t push me, Tony," Bruce grabbed some of the chemical bombs with shaking hands and handed it to Hank. "Give this to your boys so they can blow the gas every six feet, please stay and make sure it works, I think that at this moment it is best that I go away." in the blink of an eye he was turning green and crushing everything and everyone around.

Hank gave the bombs to the mutants that could fly, because it would be simpler that way to drop them down without being attacked. Avoiding of course the hypnotized ones who could fly. One by one they took flight and as Bruce requested, every six meters they threw one. However, both scientists had made it clear that the effect would take time.

Wade kept looking for Peter when another mutant attacked him, he had thorns all over his body and again, eyes full of anger.

{Why don’t they just leave us alone? It's as if the writer wants to make it more difficult.}

[Kill him, he's keeping us from finding Peter.]

Even if this was true, Wade couldn’t, these young mutants were being controlled, and none of this was their fault, at least not on purpose. So he shook his head and tried to dodge the thorns that the other was throwing at him, some actually beat him and he groaned because fuck, this guy was fast. He didn’t want to stab this one too, so he took him from behind and placed one arm around his neck, the thorns pierced Wade's arms and chest, it hurt like hell and the boy kept fighting, but he had to at least make him faint.

At some point the mutant stopped moving, Wade released his grip with much pain as he was basically impaled on the thorns, ripping his arms in the process. He lay down next to the fainting boy, took a deep breath and sat down again putting some fingers on the boy's neck and wrist, he needed to make sure the guy was not dead. He felt some palpitations and sighed relieved, then he stood up, took a deep breath and decided that he would ignore all the mutants in his path, he needed to find Peter.

Of course there were others, many actually, he was even fighting one when he saw Peter, the boy was on top of a woman, she seemed to be dead already. Wade hit the face of the mutant who was attacking him, and this time didn’t stay to make sure he was alive, he just ran to Peter, but stopped to see the scene.

Peter sat on top of the already dead woman, leaning with his mouth at her neck and biting a part of the skin, shaking his head with the flesh between his teeth. Then he turned to Wade, his face bloody, eyes burning with rage and almost hunting him with his eyes.

"I know you might want to kill me right now," Wade said and Peter made a sound with his throat that seemed to be a growl, they were seriously acting like wild animals and the effects of the suppressants were taking too long "But you should know that was hot, it was wrong, but hot."

Peter jumped on him and hit him hard on the head, the next thing Wade noticed was that he was lying on the floor with Peter on top of him, he didn’t defend himself though, he couldn’t, this was Peter even if it were not him at the moment, and Wade couldn’t hurt him. Peter sniffed him and growled, looking angry at the fact that Wade was still alive, he got up and grabbed a big rock. Wade closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

{At least we won't die.}

[No, but I'm pretty sure this will hurt like shit.]

Peter was about to drop the rock on him when his eyes returned to normal, his skin began to gain color and the veins were no longer visible. He looked at the rock and then at a much damaged man in front of him, he gasped and threw the rock away.

"What have I done?" He asked, looking around, not understanding what he was doing there.

"Petey?" Wade opened his eyes when he heard Peter's voice.

Peter looked at his trembling gloved hands and saw the blood, so he quickly removed them and tossed them to the side. Then he noticed that the clothes he was wearing were also covered with blood and he felt like throwing up.

"I n-need to g-get off this c-clothes, p-please," he stuttered, he was anxious and trembling, so Wade stood up and tried to approach him, but Peter stepped back "NO... D-Don't!" 

"Petey, let me help you." 

Peter shook his head and backed up a bit more "I… Who- Who are you?"

{...Oh no!} 

[He doesn’t..?] 

Wade‘s heart stopped and he felt like choking “You don’t... You don’t remember me?” 

Peter looked at him confused, was he supposed to know? "S-should I?” he didn’t wait for Wade to answer and looked around with wide eyes “W-what am I d-doing here?" 

Wade took some deep breaths, he felt like he was going to faint, but at the moment Peter was having a panic attack, it also seemed that his memory was not working well and Wade needed to be fine in order to be able to help him.

“Okay… fuck, okay…” he tried to recover, remembering that this was very likely to happen, of course it didn’t make it easier, but he really had to try "You'll be fine, just let me help you."

Peter was not looking at him, instead he kept looking around, still with some panic on his face “I-I did t-this?... I-I'm a m-monster." 

{No! He’s not.} 

[Stop him!] 

"No, it wasn't you." 

"Don’t touch me!" He shouted when Wade reached out for him. When the ex-mercenary withdrew his hand, Peter looked doubtful at him and began to scratch his body "W-What happened?" 

"You and other mutants were being controlled, please listen to me, this is not your fault," Wade was trying to get closer, slowly.

"Please stay there," Peter said, his arms folded over his stomach and giving Wade a worried look as he nailed his nails against his skin "I... Oh, my God," tears began to flow through his cheeks "I did this?" he asked looking at the mess around them, there were several people dead and many others hurt "Oh God, Oh God."

{We need to take him out of here.} 

[Yes, the view is certainly not helping.] 

"It wasn’t you," Wade said trying to calm him at least with his words and Peter looked at him with eyes full of pain, anger no longer existed.

"Look at you" said Peter scratching his face anxiously, leaving red marks in the process "Jesus, look what I’ve done"

"I'm fine, see? I can heal quickly, remember?" he tried to look him in the eye, but Peter looked away, avoiding eye contact.

“I c-can’t remember.” 

[Fuck! I don’t even know what to say.] 

{It hurts too much.} 

"I n-need a bath," Peter said now scratching his stomach and looking around nervously.

"Yes, I know," Wade said, approaching him again. "Want me to help?" 

“I n-need to take t-these clothes off m-me.” 

"I know you need it ... Just let me help you," Peter noticed that he was closer and jumped to get away again.

"Stay away, p-please... I could h-hurt you a-again." 

Wade sighed and looked at him with his head tilted to the side, he felt useless "It's over, Petey."

Peter looked straight into his eyes and began to cry, "I n-need a bath," he said, his voice shaking.

"I know that, I'm just here to help you, I swear."

"P-Please, take these c-clothes away from m-me," he said and continued to scratch his body, trying to take off the blood, but hurting himself in the process. 

Wade came close enough to touch him and when he saw that Peter was not going to move away, he began to brush his hands gently over Peter's arms, just to make him feel safe. When Peter's shoulders began to lower, Wade leaned a little bit to look at him, but Peter looked down. 

"You should be afraid of me," Peter whispered.

"How could I be afraid of you? You're my whole world." 

The tears in Peter's eyes kept coming down his cheeks and Wade just wanted to raise his hands to his face and remove them “I c-can’t, I don’t…” Peter continued, somewhat ashamed of himself.

“It’s okay, you will at some point, I know that," Wade smiled and gently brushed the hair off his forehead, so Peter looked up, eyes with bags under them, full of weariness.

"I can’t remember anything." 

"Good, you don't need to remember any of this." 

Wade wanted to hug and kiss him, make him feel safe and take all the fears away, but at that moment Peter was scared and even worse, he could not even remember him.

“Can y-you help m-me?” He asked looking at Wade, who melted from the look of those perfect hazel eyes that he missed so much and how vulnerable Peter looked.

“Of course I can.” 

**~ * ~**


	26. It's over

He was waiting outside the lab, his legs shaking, getting up from time to time to walk up and down as if that helped in something, and wringing his hands as he did so. Wade felt that his heart was going to come out of his chest. 

{They said it was going to be fast.} 

[They could at least have let us in with him.] 

He was wearing his mask, even thought Bruce insisted that it would be better for Peter to be able to see his face, Wade was sure that it would be best to delay this revelation, because the boy would probably run away.

He kept walking in circles, scratching his head and looking at the door whenever he heard any noise, no matter how small. 

"Fuck it, I'm coming in," he grabbed the door knob but the door opened before he could and Bruce appeared in front of him. The scientist tried to smile to make him feel better, but Wade was too nervous to try to return it.

"He's fine just a few scratches, it looks like they were made by himself,” Bruce cleared his throat and continued “There are no more chemicals inside him at least," and then, looking inside, he closed the door behind him “About his memory... He can’t remember us... Or you, but I guess you already know that," Wade nodded and looked down “I'm sorry, Wade."

“Can I come in?” Wade asked hesitantly and Bruce patted him gently on the shoulder.

“Of course, we already called his aunt, she will be here at any moment.”

Wade nodded and entered the room. Peter was sitting on a metal bed, in a hospital gown, scratching all over his body, swinging his legs to the side and looking around confused. He looked like a child.

“Hey Baby Boy, how you feeling?” He asked getting closer and tried to smile. Peter looked at him still very confused.

"Um... Fine, I think they called my aunt," he answered as he twisted his hands in his lap.

{He’s so nervous.}

[And still, we can’t do anything about it.]

"Yes, they did," Wade said, standing in front of him, but not close enough to make him more nervous. "What can you remember?"

Peter looked at him for a moment, his eyes were frightened, but Wade couldn’t help feeling that his heart wanted to overflow by the look of those hazel gems. The brunette then removed his eyes from Wade to look at his surroundings, and Wade had to come back to reality "Not this," Peter said simply.

Wade nodded and cleared his throat “That’s okay.” 

{Fuck, it’s not.}

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered, looking down. He felt strange, everyone was treating him so well, as if they knew him for a long time, and he could not even remember their names.

Wade saw this and felt vulnerable again, because he couldn’t even touch him to comfort him, or even himself. "No, hey, it's okay," he tried to smile again, but Peter didn’t seem to know how to react.

"Who are you?" That question hurt more and more.

"Yeah..." Wade cleared his throat and continued. "My name is Wade Winston Wilson."

Peter chuckled and Wade felt a part of his happiness return "Three W's," Peter said smiling and Wade mimicked him almost immediately "I, um... I'm Peter Parker, two P's... But I guess you already know that."

[Of course we do.]

{We love Peter Parker with two P’s.}

“… I do.” 

Peter went back to twist his hands "Um... who exactly are you?" He asked, looking at Wade again "To me, I mean."

Wade's smile faded and he had to clear his throat again "Well, I um... I’m..."

Aunt May stormed into the room and ran to hug Peter and kiss him all over his face. Peter smiled while laughing and Wade felt happy about that.

"How are you, honey?" She asked, studying the scratches on his skin.

"I'm fine, Aunt May," she hugged him and Peter smiled, at least he could remember her, he could also remember that he was Spider-man, that his uncle and best friend died and how much guilt he carried for it. He remembered his name, where he lived, school and other things, but other than that, he was blank.

Aunt May smiled and turned to Wade, her eyes immediately filled with love and comprehension. "Oh, sweetheart," she said, coming up to hug him too. Peter was confused by this, who was this Wade who seemed to be so close to him and his aunt? Why if he was so important, he couldn’t remember him?

"How are you darling?" May asked and Wade smiled, but it was sad. She hugged him again and he was grateful for that, he really needed that hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered "Bruce told me everything." Wade looked down and she took his face in her delicate hands, giving him a warm smile.

Then she turned to Peter again and with a wink said, "I brought you clothes." Peter smiled sheepishly at her and got off the metal bed while May pulled the clothes from her purse "Here you go, sweetheart."

Peter looked at Wade somehow embarrassed and he understood the point, even if it hurt like hell, he turned around so the boy could change. Of course, as far as Peter knew, Wade had never seen his body, no matter how the other basically knew by heart every part of that body, every dimple, freckle or scar, Wade knew them, even more than he knows himself.

{But Peter doesn’t know that right now.}

[Or basically anything about us, for that matter.]

“Are you gonna take me home?” he timidly asked his aunt as he changed into his clothes. Wade felt weak, he just wanted to hug him.

"I think it would be better if you stayed here, Peter," Tony said, approaching them. Wade turned around, as he thought Peter was already dressed, but his torso was still naked, so Peter quickly pulled the sweater somewhat embarrassed. It was an old sweater, perhaps from when he was in school, but big enough to keep fitting, it had the planets woven, probably done by May's hands, and Wade couldn’t help but think that he looked incredibly cute.

{If only he could remember.}

[What if he never does?]

"We have to do some research on you," Bruce said, entering the room and pulling Wade out of his boxes, thankfully "Just to make sure this memory loss is temporary,” he finished.

Peter looked at May nervously and then at Wade, but looked away almost immediately. He had to at least try to trust these people, apparently they even knew he was Spider-man, which meant that he had relied on them sometime, mainly on that Wade guy, although at the moment he couldn’t remember why.

"It’s okay, I guess," Peter said, looking back at his hands.

The two scientists nodded. Bruce excused himself to leave and Tony said that he would stay to make sure Peter had a room ready at the Tower and for Aunt May to be taken care too. Wade was going to stay with them without hesitation, but May insisted that she would take care of Peter, and that he needed to rest. Wade was going to deny, but from the look the woman gave him, he knew that he had been defeated.

He left the place with Banner while the scientist was watching his IPad with great enthusiasm, it seemed to be DNA results, but Wade didn’t take much importance in that, he needed to ask something else. So he cleared his throat to get Bruce's attention.

"What happened to the organization? Has SHIELD said anything?”

Bruce stopped looking at the tablet and looked at him instead, with a big smile on his face "They put the group in the same facilities as Dembrant, they won't be able to escape that prision and we are sure that this whole thing died with them."

Wade bit his lip “Really?” Bruce nodded and Wade smiled as he sighed. It was finally over. 

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is already completely written (yay lol) so the chapters will come every two days :)


	27. What if?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just have in mind I love you readers lol

Wade sat in the room in silence while May took care of Peter. She spoke to him of all their memories, showing him pictures, and every time Wade was mentioned Peter gave him a shy look, but when Wade returned his gaze, he immediately looked down, avoiding eye contact. Peter felt strange about the fact that he had to love this man, who meant so much in his life, but he still couldn't see any of that.

Bruce had told them that this would take time, but that it was possible that his memory would return, since some mutants already had recovered it.

After that, May told Peter that she would return to the house to bring more photo albums in order for him to have more memories. Peter nodded and she gave him a warm kiss on the forehead before heading to Wade to do the same with him, and then she left the room, leaving them alone. Peter looked at Wade and then sighed.

“So…” He started "What should I remember about us?"

Wade smiled at him and stood up, he was wearing the mask again "I brought you this." He held out a hand with a plastic bag that had sour gummy worms in it, the only colors it had were red and blue "Your favorites."

Peter took the bag and smiled, then opened it and placed one in his mouth, he remembered the taste, his memory was not completely gone, but this let him see that Wade really knew him.

"My aunt says you were my..." he cleared his throat "My boyfriend."

Wade bit his lip and nodded, but he didn’t know what to say, he could not help thinking that Peter was probably now reconsidering his old bad decisions in love.

{Especially if he gets to see your face.}

[I don’t even know why you keep trying, he'll probably find someone better.]

{From the moment he couldn’t remember you, you should have given up.}

[Because you simply are not worth it.]

Wade shook his head and tried to focus on Peter and Peter alone. Since the boy's disappearance, the boxes had returned to their negativity and Wade was beginning to feel sunk. But he needed to at least try, for Peter.

“Thank you,” Peter whispered and the boxes were silent almost immediately. Wade smiled and began to sway at his feet, having a discussion with his boxes about whether or not to ask for what he wanted.

{We can talk, there is no need to describe what we do.}

[And of course we are insisting that he move away while there is still dignity in him.]

“Could you just shut up?” muttered Wade and Peter frowned. Wade saw this and almost broke his head when he shook it.

"Nonono, Baby boy, it’s the... never mind, how do you feel?"

“Fine,” Peter said simply, looking back at his hands.

Wade nodded and took a deep breath "I was thinking, you want to walk through the Tower? I know it's stupid, but..."

"Yes, I would like to," Peter looked at Wade again and gave him a tiny smile.

They left the room and began to walk down the aisles, Wade spoke all the way, talking about the Avengers and things that might make Peter laugh. The boy smiled most of the time and listened carefully, Wade was funny, he still couldn’t find what he was looking for, maybe it was too soon, but at least he felt comfortable with him.

While Wade was telling a story about a tuna pie that they had both burned in the kitchen oven in the Tower, Peter decided he had to try "Can you take off your mask?"

{NO, NO, NO!}

[Oh God, this is it.]

Wade stiffened instantly and stopped talking. Peter was suddenly ashamed to ask, but he needed to see the person he must love in the eyes. Peter opened his mouth, but Wade sighed and decided to ignore the boxes that kept screaming in his head and slowly removed the mask, not daring to look at Peter just yet. 

Peter didn’t say anything at first, and Wade began to get nervous, he was going to put it back on, when Peter stopped him and leaned over to meet his eyes “Thank you,” he said smiling.

Wade smiled slightly and felt a lump in his throat as he saw Peter's eyes again, that look was his everything.

“You have beautiful eyes, Wade,” he said shyly and Wade chuckled.

“You said that the first time.” Peter smiled and then sighed.

“What if I never remember you?” he asked and Wade looked down at his twisted hands.

“I will do my best for you to do it,” Wade said and kept walking without looking at the other.

“But… what if?” Peter insisted, trying to keep up with him “I mean, what if I never get to…” 

"Petey, please," Wade couldn’t look at him, he didn’t even dare to stop, he clearly didn’t want to have this conversation "We can talk about this later, I won’t push you, or anything like that, I can be patient for you, just trust me."

“But, what if?”

They stopped in front of the door of the room where Peter was staying, and none dared to look into each other's eyes “Please stop,” Wade whispered.

"I can’t do this to you," Peter said softly, trying to see the other in the eyes "You've been very helpful, but I can’t make you feel any hope if I'm not sure if I'll ever love you again." 

Wade came over and gently brushed the hair off Peter's forehead, the boy felt like shit for what he said, but he needed to get it out. Peter kept looking at Wade who at one point met his eyes and smiled at him, a very sad smile.

"I won’t push you," Wade insisted, lowering his hand to Peter's cheek and brushing there with his thumb "If you don’t love me now, I'll leave you alone until you're ready to love me back, and if you never do, then I will simply disappear."

Looking at Peter's eyes hurt, it hurt like hell, he wanted to wrap him in his arms and kiss him as he had wanted to do since he saw him again, but right now Peter could not remember the love he used to feel for him and he had to respect that. He looked down and opened the door for Peter to enter again. 

The boy bit his lip and entered the room, but he stayed under the doorway for a moment, and simply said "I'm sorry," before he closed the door behind him.

Wade felt his eyes fill with tears, but he wiped them right away, at this moment the least he could afford, was to fall apart. He went down to the first floor and was about to leave the Tower, his hands inside the bags of his hoodie, and his head lowered. He just wanted to go anywhere except that tower, when...

"Wade?", A hoarse voice pronounced his name so he looked up and his eyes widened, he couldn’t believe what he was looking at.

"Nathan?" Wade asked in a whisper. Cable itself was in front of him and a big smile appeared on the other’s face when he saw him.

"They told me you were here," Cable said, coming up to hug him, a little hesitant. Nate was so big, it always made him feel small in his arms, but it was warm and he needed that.

"I can’t believe you're here," Wade said, trying to smile, for he still couldn’t believe it. Just at this moment, he decided to show up again.

"You look like shit," Nate said laughing, a deep laugh that always made Wade smile.

{I think it’s time to explain.} 

[Otherwise this is becoming awkward for some readers.] 

Nathan Summers, aka Cable, also known as Deadpool's ex, one of Wade's ‘best sex ever’, which is why he slept on the couch for a week, and one of the few people who seemed to appreciate him before everything went to hell.

{There you go.} 

"I know," Wade said and rubbed the back of his neck "I guess Logan told you." 

"Yes, he did," Nate said with a shrug, somehow ashamed "Still the same?" 

"Yeah, he can’t remember shit," it felt strange talking about your boyfriend-

[Ex-boyfriend there, buddy.] 

-Talking about your ex boyfriend with your former ex boyfriend.

"Were you going somewhere?" Nate rubbed a hand on Wade's arm, who looked at the hand and then into the other's eyes. 

{Readers, calm down.} 

"Away from here," Wade said, clearing his throat. "That was mostly the plan." Looking at Cable's eyes was uncomfortable, he could feel the stupid butterflies he always felt when Nate was nearby, but this time it was different, it was as if it happened from habit, but not because he wanted to.

_‘Who cares anyway? We were dumped a few minutes ago… Maybe this is good.’_

{I don’t know what to feel.} 

[Like, this is Nate and butterflies and shit, but…] 

{Peter…} 

_’ You were the ones who said that I should forget him._

{We were lying!}

[What kind of monsters do you think we are?]

"Mind if I join?" Nate asked smiling as he pulled Wade out of his inner discussion, not having slept much in the last few days, didn’t help Wade’s state.

“It’s okay, I guess.” Wade said as he shrugged.

He would have time to think about his present problem at another time, for now he needed to clear himself. So they left the building like that, all silent and awkward, Wade didn’t know what to say, but Nate broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about how things ended between you and me." Wade froze.

{Well fuck...} 

[Yes, my Yellow friend, we just lost him.] 

{Don’t worry readers, we are not letting anything-}

“… It didn’t happen only because of you,” Wade replied looking at the floor as they walked down the sidewalk.

{Stop this crap!}

[It was mainly his fault and you know it!]

"I know," Cable continued. "But I could’ve handled it better."

Wade felt a lump going through his throat, he was in a delicate place right now and this didn’t help. Peter came to his mind and he felt weak again. It was clear that he needed to keep trying with Peter, Nate had been an important part of his life, but there hasn’t been anyone who has given all of themselves as Peter has done with him.

"I don't blame you," Wade said, and then he stayed silent.

Nate understood the silence, but decided to try to at least show kindness for an old friend "You know if you need someone, I'm here to help." 

And so the conversation ended, both smiling and changing the subject immediately, heading to a nearby restaurant to eat something, and somehow, it felt nice. 

**~ * ~**

Peter was waiting for his aunt to return in the room with a cat that seemed to be very close to him, judging by the way he was rubbing against him. A lump was forming in his throat, he was so confused, how could Wade be so nice to him, when Peter had been so cold to him. Peter was angry with himself for not remembering what he felt for him; everyone kept trying to remind him that what they had was beautiful, but why couldn’t he remember that?

Aunt May came into the room and saw her nephew at the edge of tears, so she came up smiling gently and sat next to him on the bed “What's the matter, baby? Talk to me.”

Peter's eyes were glassy with tears and his voice came almost weak "Why can’t I remember, Aunt May?" 

She sighed and hugged him, so he leaned on her shoulder and continued sobbing "It’s okay Petey, hey, it's okay," she said, caressing his hair softly "As Bruce said before, you will at some point." 

"But what if I don’t?" He asked almost inaudibly. She smiled and looked at the empty chair where Wade had been sitting before.

"Is that what you told him?" She asked and he nodded "Have patience with him, Peter, he's a good man and he loves you more than anything," she gave him a kiss on the fluffy hair and continued "And you love him too, right now it may seem strange, but that's how it is."

He sat up straight to see her in the eyes "I feel like the worst person every time he's around and I can’t give him what he wants."

"He doesn’t want anything you're not ready to give him yet, trust me," she said as she motioned for him to lay down on the bed. Once the two of them were lying in it, she started brushing his hair with her fingers "Try to rest, Petey, don’t worry too much for that, okay?" He nodded and settled into the bed, Gandolf lay in his arms and Peter smiled, drawing him closer to him, while May continued to brush his hair and humming a song. He fell asleep sometime during the night.

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, I promised rainbows and that’s what you’ll get lol


	28. Feeding Cthulhu Part 2

Peter woke up alone with only Gandolf in the room, the cat rolled up into a ball and Peter smiled, scratching his head. His stomach growled, so he looked around and everything was dark, which meant it was already quite late "How long did I sleep?"

He remembered the dream he just had, it was about Wade, he just didn’t know if it was just his imagination or real memories.

Peter stood up, stretched his back and breathed deeply _‘I should go out,’_ he thought _’I mean, it could work to recover some memory and also to take some food in the process.’_

He put on a pair of gray sweats and a black hoodie, he needed to hide his face just in case, and that might work. He left the room slowly, making sure there was no one out there, once he saw that the place was empty, he got into the elevator and pressed the button to the first floor.

When the metal doors opened on the first floor, he was counting the few money he had in his pocket, to verify that he had enough to at least buy a hot dog. He left the elevator and heard some laughter, so he looked up. It was Wade, but he was not alone, there was another man beside him.

He was big, no, big is nothing, he was huge and his body _'Damn it’_ all muscle. He had gray, smooth hair, a beard that was not entirely there but totally on purpose, his left arm and eye were techno-organic which gave him a mystery look, he was freaking hot, and Peter found himself feeling almost sick from this. Was he jealous? No, it didn’t make sense, he rejected Wade because he couldn’t feel what the other felt, but why did he feel this way?

The other two were standing at the front door, talking and laughing _'What the fuck is so funny?'_ , He thought and felt strange almost immediately about that. He shook his head and tried to focus on his first task, he didn’t want to go back to the room because he was hungry and the night looked nice, he wanted to go out.

The big guy hugged Wade and Peter froze, it made him feel extremely annoyed and he didn’t understand why. He decided he didn’t have to keep seeing that, so he walked towards them.

 _’Whatever, I just want to eat,’_ he thought, even if deep inside, all he really wanted was to stop that hug.

{Is that Peter?}

[Why is he outside?] 

"What?" Wade let go of Nate and turned around, that was definitely Peter under that hoodie "Where do you think you're going?" He asked as the boy tried to pass between them.

"Why do you care? Leave me alone." Peter said annoyed and pushed the hand Wade put on his shoulder.

Wade frowned and looked at him confused "Petey, what happened?"

"Nothing," he said, glaring at the big man, then looked back at Wade. "Like I said, why do you even care?" He turned with his nose up, and left the building just like that.

[What's your damn problem?]

{FOLLOW HIM!}

Wade turned to Nate and cleared his throat "I'm sorry,” he said “I'll have to leave this here.” Nate smiled and nodded, so Wade did not hesitate twice and ran after Peter.

He left the Tower and saw the boy walking steadily across the street "What's your damn problem?" He asked from behind and Peter stopped.

"Leave me alone," Peter said and Wade noticed that he was shaking.

"What's wrong?" Wade came over and stood in front of him, but Peter didn’t look up. 

"Leave me alone, Wade," Peter murmured. Wade laughed and he sounded angry, so Peter looked up to try to understand what was so funny.

"Why the fuck are you like this?" Wade asked, raising his voice.

"Like what?" Peter asked in the same tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

Wade looked at him with narrowed eyes and also crossed his arms in his chest "You keep saying you don’t love me, but the first moment you see me with someone else you get mad? What the shit, Parker?"

Peter kept an angry look, but a small blush rose to his cheeks "I'm not mad because of that."

"Really?" Asked Wade in a sarcastic tone "Then why are you trembling with anger?" 

“I don’t know!” Peter screamed and let his head down “I don’t know, okay?”

Wade sighed and lowered the tone of his voice. "Hey, I'm sorry," he said, brushing Peter's hair "Just breathe."

Peter felt a chill through his body when he heard that word and looked at Wade, who was smiling "W-What?" He asked in a trembling voice.

"Breathe," Wade repeated and put a gentle hand on Peter's cheek to caress him there with his thumb. "You used to tell me that every time I was losing control."

With this Peter began to cry and tried to hide his face in his hands, feeling ashamed of himself. Wade slowly came up to him trying not to scare him, and when he made sure that Peter was not going to run away, Wade hugged him. At first it was shy, but when the boy seemed to relax, he hugged him tightly, almost possessively, letting his nose go down into Peter's hair, that fluffy mess he missed so much.

“I’m sorry,” he heard Peter mumble against his hands and Wade kissed him on the head.

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault.” Peter removed the hands from his face and buried it in Wade's chest, letting his arms wrap around Wade's waist instead. Wade smiled and felt so warm again that he thought he would die of tenderness.

“I had a dream,” Peter whispered 

"Was it nice?" Wade couldn’t stop taking deep breaths in Peter's hair, his scent, he fucking missed it.

"It was about you..." Peter said timidly, and when Wade leaned back, he noticed that the boy had his cheeks red.

Wade laughed out loud and raised an eyebrow. "I didn’t know you were thinking about that already."

Peter's eyes widened and the red in his cheeks increased, so he struck Wade's arm with his fist "Not that kind of dream, idiot."

Wade frowned because of the pain and chuckled, bending to take Peter's face in his hands. That beautiful thing, fuck, he missed that beautiful work of art.

{And those eyes.}

[And those cheeks.]

{And his eyebrows.}

[And his lips.]

"You said you were going to wait" Peter said suddenly as he sobbed through his nose.

"And I will," Wade said, confused by Peter's words "I'm going to be as patient as you need me to be."

"So who was that?" Peter asked a little annoyed, to which Wade frowned.

{He’s talking about Cable, asshole.}

"Oh, Nate?" He asked and Peter rolled his eyes, removing his face from Wade's hands.

"Nate," repeated Peter in a murmur with a sarcastic tone "Whatever."

Wade laughed and looked at him smiling "My little spider is jelly?" Peter glared at him, but then a small smile began to appear on his lips.

"Well," he said, trying to sound serious "It seems like you've already forgotten how much _'you love me'_ since you were being all hugs with him.”

{Aaww, our cute baby.}

[He’s so jealous.]

{Yes, he’s… Wait!}

[Shit!! He’s jealous!!]

Wade stopped breathing for a moment and began to reconstruct the conversation that had just happened between them, as he blinked several times.

"Um...?" Peter said, tilting his head to the side as he looked at him confused.

"You’re jealous!" Wade shouted with a gasp as he reacted. Peter first frowned, then he repeated Wade's words and rolled his eyes.

“Oh God Wade, stop with that I…” he couldn’t finish because Wade grabbed his face again and pulled him closer to wrap his lips around his own in a small kiss, then Wade paused and stepped back, waiting for Peter’s reaction, but when the boy said nothing, he continued talking.

"If you're jealous, it means you feel something for me," he said more surely. Peter blushed, and was going to respond, but before he could say anything, his stomach growled.

{CTHULHU IS BACK!} 

[It’s like a loop.]

Wade laughed and Peter blushed even more "Don’t make fun of me, I'm just hungry," he said, pouting unconsciously and Wade sighed looking at him, appreciating the beautiful boy in front of his face.

Wade smiled and moved closer to kiss him again, this time it was longer, feeling Peter’s scent in him again, moving his lips with expertise and reaching the places he knew that made Peter tremble. Then he stopped and left his forehead against his "You can’t remember this right now, but this is basically how our first date happened."

Peter chuckled and lunged at Wade, kissing him with passion as the other tried to react to the sudden wave of love. "Then let's repeat it," Peter said breathlessly "I'm really hungry."

**~ * ~**


	29. The End of the Beginning *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised rainbows and unicorns who fart glitter didn't I? :P plus, more smut, pure modesty.
> 
> Hope you like it! And Happy Valentine’s Day? <3 haha

It's been a while since Peter’s memory loss, everything is going more than great, memories come back little by little, sometimes through dreams, other times Peter simply sees something that reminds him of little things and he smiles, thinking how stupid he was not to have remembered that before.

Wade has been more than patient throughout the process, showing Peter things that the boy already knows, because again, his memory was not completely erased. But Peter doesn’t mind, he enjoys watching the other man get excited when he explains basic things that he already knew.

Things have changed a little since then, the improvement in Wade didn’t cease, and instead increased, so much that he was granted of Ellie’s custody again, and decided to rent a new apartment, because although his former apartment was big, a couch is not an ideal place for his princess to sleep.

To all this, Peter slowly moved in with them, unwilling to accept it aloud, until the day he realized that his toothbrush and Spider-man’s suit were not even in his apartment anymore, but in the bathroom and closet of Wade's homely penthouse.

**~ * ~**

"Stay like that, I need to do something."

Peter laughed and waited a moment, he lying on the bed, face down. Wade was probably enjoying the view and he would just let him have it. It was the least he could do for his amazing boyfriend.

{We're totally staring at his ass.}

[Damn, boy has an ass, paint him like one of your not French girls.]

All the curves in Peter's body were so delicious, especially in this way, that beautiful back with the perfect amount of muscles for his slim body, and those two perfect dimples that give the entrance to his...

"Hey, guys!"

"What are you-?" Peter turned his head to glance at Wade over his shoulder "Are you talking to my buttocks?"

"Shh, we’re having intimacy here, Baby boy" Peter grunted, but a small laugh escaped his mouth as he hid his reddened face in his hands.

"Mmm," Wade purred, one cheek brushing against Peter's left butt-cheek "So round, so perfect."

"Oh God, Wade!" at times like these, Peter has to consider whether having his memory back and returning with his weird boyfriend was actually a good idea.

“I missed you so…” Wade moved to the center, just between the buttocks, and with his hands pressed them against his face "fucking much," he murmured between them, causing an embarrassing moan from Peter.

"Wade..." that came out more breathless than Peter was expecting.

"Shh, let me remind you about your favorite places," Wade cooed as he brushed his face against the warm and so perfectly round butt, biting the left one and kissing the same spot right after "Just like apples."

{Now we play Eve?}

[That was wrong in so many levels.]

Peter moaned again against his will, he was sure it was against his will... "Mmm shit," yeah, sure... what is a will?

Wade went down Peter's back with his fingers, his fingernails scratching slightly at his skin as he bit the glorious roundness again. Peter moaned and arched his back, pulling his head as well, and lifting his upper part a little with his hands. Wade devoured the sight with much hunger, purring against the skin. 

He turned Peter around, needing to see his face when those beautiful moans came out of his mouth. Peter yelped at the sudden jerk and giggled from the hungry look that Wade aimed at him from between his thighs.

"Hi," Peter said, biting his lip. Wade growled and jumped over him, almost ravishing his mouth with a lustful kiss, while little moans came out of their mouths.

"Fuck," Wade breathed as they parted, watching Peter's swollen, moist, pink lips with so much desire that he was sure he would come only by the sight "Ready for round two? Because I totally am, but let me know, 'cause otherwise I would have to go to the bathroom and jerk myself off because you look so damn-"

Peter cut him off with another kiss, only ripping apart with Wade's lip between his teeth. That had to be an enough hint, but just in case, Peter lifted himself up with his elbows and brushed his nose against Wade's, and looking at him with eagerness, while scraping his lips against Wade and hot breath against the other's mouth, he whispered "I want you to fuck me."

Wade could swear that his brain stopped working, his limbs were too close to giving up and that Peter would actually become his death, that day would be his day, he could be sure.

{I think he broke him.}

[Not right now, dude, wake the fuck up and do just that to the kid.]

Peter laughed at the view of Wade's gapped mouth, almost drooling over him "Fine, I'll do it myself."

He rolled them over, placing Wade's back on the bed and he at the top, then Peter bent down and kissed him again. Wade groaned in between, he can swear that Peter's lips are the glory that people talk about when they mention heaven.

{This is the time of the smut where we say bye and then come back at the end.}

[I'll bring the popcorn.]

Peter kissed down his jaw with softer moans, biting and licking at the scarred skin, the skin he loves so much, the skin whose owner he adores and can't believe he ever forgot that.

"I love you," he whispered against Wade's neck and the other one moaned loudly.

"I more than love you," Wade replied, bringing Peter up for another heated round of enticing kisses.

Peter let him go to continue down Wade's body, kissing every bare skin his lips could catch, causing the man beneath him to melt with every loving touch. Peter stretched out his hand to the bedside table and grabbed the lube, gently kissing one of Wade's nipples and brushing his nose against Wade's sternum as he poured some lube into his fingers. As his lips continued to give all their love to Wade's chest, his hand came down on himself, massaging his own cleft and gasping at the sensation.

Wade growled at that and decided he would enjoy this more than ever "How good do your silk fingers feel inside that tight heaven, huh?"

Peter gasped deeply as he let in two fingers. Wade pulled Peter's face upward to get a glimpse of the perfect features of his boyfriend's pleasure.

"Move them slowly, feel how deliciously warm you are."

Peter moaned with his eyes shut and threw his head back to give a perfect entrance of that long neck to a very hungry Wade, who rose with his elbows to kiss and nip the soft skin.Peter moved his fingers slowly as Wade ordered and whimpered as he brushed against his sweet spot.

"Is good, isn't it?" Wade breathed against his neck and Peter moaned as he let another finger in, arching his back enough to press his chest against Wade's. The older man sat straight with Peter on his lap, biting his jaw as the other kept thrusting his hips against his fingers, moaning and whimpering gloriously.

"Fuck, baby," Wade said looking at the other's face. Peter panted loudly and put a hand over Wade's chest for support, his eyes still shut "You are so hot, Peter, so damn captivating and perfect for this world."

Peter's moaning response was so delightful that Wade couldn’t contain himself any longer. He grabbed Peter by the hair and pulled him down so that their lips could eat each other again, his own hands coming down on the other's back, scratching the skin and taking a good amount of ass in his hands. Peter groaned and Wade moved to lick at his neck.

Peter pushed Wade down to the bed again with his free hand and slowly removed his fingers with a soft whine. He opened his eyes, desire drawn in them as he leaned to kiss Wade again, taking Wade's groin in his hand and aligning it with his entrance. He released Wade's lips with a playful smile and leaned back again, slowly placing himself on the hard cock, eliciting hoarse wailings from Wade's lungs.

Peter chuckled as he waited for the intrusion to be received, bending over to kiss Wade's chest and neck, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend so relaxed under his care.

Once he felt ready, Peter returned to his position and began to ride Wade slowly, going up and down, as low, pleased sounds came out of his mouth.

Wade pressed his fingers against the young man's muscular thighs, climbing up to do the same on his hips, looking at Peter's mouth never close entirely and his messy chocolate hair falling on his face.

Wade lifted his hip up strongly and Peter cried out a content moan "You like that?"

Peter nodded quickly, almost desperate for Wade not to stop, and the other laughed, doing it again and enjoying the delicious sounds his gorgeous boyfriend elicited.

Peter leaned down again to devour Wade's lips and tongue, breathing harshly against him. Wade took advantage and grabbed a good fist of hair to pull him closer and began to thrust faster.

Peter moaned deeply against his mouth and Wade fought the urge to eat him right there.

"You are so perfect, Baby boy, so fucking... Fuck." Peter didn't let him finish as he bit Wade's lower lip and pulled back up with the lip in his teeth, just letting it go when the distance didn't allow it.

He smiled down at Wade and the other couldn't take it anymore, taking Peter in his arms and rolling them over. Peter giggled at that and Wade kept kissing all over the younger's face.

"Didn't like the riding?" Peter asked between laughs.

"Quite the opposite, baby," Wade growled “I liked it too much."

Peter laughed again and Wade smiled, kissing him again, provoking a contently hum from the other "Now," continued Wade, while kissing down Peter’s jaw and neck "Let me rediscover your body with my lips," he went a little lower and bit Peter's stomach as the other groaned.

Wade kept going down, biting and licking those spaces he knew by heart that caused Peter to melt beneath him and that still seemed to have the same effects, especially by the desperate movements and sounds that came from the depths of the other's throat.

"You can still talk, there must be something wrong there," Wade said furrowing and Peter laughed.

"I thought you loved my voi – Ahh."

Wade pushed a single thrust right against Peter's prostate, smiling at the interruption. "Oh, I love your voice," he said, pushing again, with a deep moan in response "But I also love those beautiful sounds of yours that only I am allowed to hear."

Peter smiled and Wade kissed him again, going down his neck and pushing over and over as he sucked on his skin. Peter grabbed the sheets by his side and Wade decided it was time to learn a new language.

He pulled himself up a little and placed Peter's legs over his shoulders, the kid was seriously flexible. And biting his inner thigh he began to move faster again, taking away the so lovely sounds out of his boyfriend.

Wade smiled taking a moment to savor the way Peter reacted to every thrust and scrape of teeth against his skin. Peter has always been so receptive to every touch, rewarding Wade with small soft whining noises that makes him want to see the young man scream in pleasure just for him every single day.

As he kept thrusting, he grabbed Peter's throbbing, hard cock in his scarred hand, a texture that drives Peter crazy for how good it feels against his arousal.

"Come on Pete, give me those delicious sounds as you come" Peter moaned harder, wrapping his arms around Wade's shoulder "Yes baby, like that" Wade said as his lips brushed against Peter's, he kept thrusting harder against the other, touching Peter's glorious spot. Only looking at the boy's expressions and his body squirming was enough, with a last thrust and a hoarse groan, Wade came.

He kept moving his fist with Peter's dick in between, still enjoying the view "You're a masterpiece, baby," he continued to praise because he knows how Peter loves that "You have no idea."

A loud groan came from Peter's mouth as his stomach contracted and he let it all out, his seed spreading over his belly and Wade's hand.

"Mmm, so hot!" Wade leaned down and kissed him softly. Peter smiled and returned the kiss, whining shamelessly as Wade pulled out.

Wade laughed at that and Peter blushed. "What a stamina, kid."

Peter punched him in the arm, but laughed just right after "Asshole," he said, turning to the side to entangle his legs with Wade's and curl up against his warm body.

"Don’t go away for long, please," Peter pleaded against his boyfriend's neck.

"I'll be here in the blink of an eye," Wade said, humming contently "I promise."

Peter smiled and kissed him "You better."

Wade hugged him harder and buried his nose in the boy's hair. He was nervous about the next step, but it was going to be perfect, it had to be.

**~ * ~**

When Ellie saw her dad standing in the front door with a strange smirk on his face, she didn’t understand. The plan was that he would be back in about three hours, not now, she was glad that he was back, but he was not supposed to!

Wade was out of New York for two weeks, on a mission with some of the Avengers or something. Meanwhile, Ellie stayed with her other daddy -Peter- in their new home. Peter told her about a plan he had, it was perfect, she loved it, but THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN.

"Ellie-Belly." Wade squeezed, both in surprise and excitement. Ellie knew that tone, he was nervous.

{Don’t ruin it!}

[This is your time, big man, you can do this.]

"Daddy,” she said “Um, I missed you," and jumped in with Gandolf in her arms to hug Wade, and when he lifted her up, she noticed Aunt May standing right behind him, trying to hide some balloons in a distant part of her back.

Ellie narrowed her eyes and shifted her vision from Aunt May to her daddy, and then back at her _‘What's going on he-?’_

She gasped, getting down from her daddy's arms and pointed at him with one finger, while the other hand was covering her mouth.

"You are going to propose!"

Wade stood still, holding Gandolf tighter in his arms, trying to create an explanation in his brain, about how everything happened and why he didn’t say anything to his little princess. Or how much he had hesitated for months whether or not he should do it, because Peter deserves someone much better and he certainly was not, no matter how much Peter insists otherwise, because for Wade he wasn’t worth Peter's love.

{We have nothing to do with that.}

[We always remind him how much he's worth it.]

But on the other hand, he thought he had to, because he loves Peter more than anything -well, Ellie- but anyway, how he couldn’t live without him, and how this was a proposition he had been planning for some time, but his insecurities never let him and...

"He called me two days ago," May finally defended him from behind, coming closer to stand next to him. "You know your daddy, he was too nervous, I don’t even know how he managed to call me. I had to run to the hotel where he was staying because he was on the verge of a heart attack."

Ellie gasped again "You've been here for two days and didn’t tell us?"

{ Okay, this is sinking worse and worse.}

[It's time to back out, I repeat, it's time to fucking back out.]

"I... I never... I mean," Wade lifted Gandolf up to his face, he wanted to run away and hide under a rock or something, but thankfully May was there to save him.

"He never left, sweetheart." Ellie gasped (again) but May continued very calm "This is a surprise that your daddy wanted for you and Peter, he called me two days ago because he bought the ring last year, but until a week ago he had the courage to plan this."

Wade was too nervous to look at his daughter, so he kept his eyes on his boots. May brushed a soft hand on his back and he turned to her with a gentle smile, that woman has become his forever salvation.

"Well, I think..." Ellie couldn’t tell them that Peter was doing just the same right outside, decorating the terrace to propose to Wade. But at the same time she couldn’t tell her dad not to do what he so precociously planned, because she knows how difficult it is for him to take such a big step. Her hands were basically tied here. So she did what her dad needed from her at the moment. "That's amazing, Daddy... I'm proud of you!"

Wade raised his head nervously, but when Ellie smiled widely, he could only do the same, wrapping her in a big bear hug, he was so nervous, at least this would help a little.

They heard heavy footsteps coming from the terrace. May immediately put the balloons behind the coat rack and spread her coat so they were not visible. Wade gasped and let Ellie and Gandolf go, checking his breath and trying to fix his imaginary hair, before remembering how bald his head is, so that none of that would help, with resignation, he simply dropped his hands and stood like a soldier. Ellie laughed at the sight of the two of them and turned to see Peter's reaction.

The younger man was wearing a pair of blue, short sweats and a white T-shirt, both very dirty along with his face and hands. He had the headphones on, so he didn’t notice the other people in the living room. He continued to sing and lifted Gandolf to dance with him, until he turned and saw them. A choked cry came from his mouth as he let go of the cat and ripped off the headphones, which probably hurt, but the shock made it seem like a distant pain.

"You came earlier," he said with eyes wide open.

{Don’t panic, just breathe!}

[…It’s over]

"Uh... Yeah - um... I."

Both men were a panicking mess and Ellie couldn't stop a giggle _'now what?'_

Peter looked down at his clothes and gasped "Oh no, look at me!"

"You look perfect," Wade interrupted immediately, but Peter shook his head.

"You don't get it," now Peter was hyperventilating. May looked at Ellie confused and she nodded, May rolled her eyes and decided to intervene.

"Honey, how are you?" She asked, and Peter frowned.

"Um... I'm... Oh God, I haven’t even say hi to you." He was back to his laborious breathing and wide eyes.

Wade could not understand anything, he thought about leaving the apartment and maybe coming back when he was supposed to do it because that was obviously what had Peter upset.

Ellie grabbed Peter's hand and he looked down at her in panic. "Everything will be fine, Daddy."

Peter shook his head "B-but, my clothes, look at me."

"You look perfect," Wade said again, and he meant it, a week without seeing Peter and now he was here, and he looked perfect for Wade.

Peter turned to him and blushed immediately, this was Wade, of course he would think Peter looked perfect. "Hi," he finally said "I'm sorry, I didn’t receive you properly."

"You look perfect,” Wade repeated like a broken record and Peter laughed, coming closer to give him a sweet kiss.

"You look perfect, too." Wade was wearing a suit, a formal suit, and Peter in his frustration didn’t notice, but ‘wow’ Wade looked very handsome, even with the Hello Kitty's pink tie that contrasted the black and white suit "Super handsome, Wade."

"I had to look pretty for my prince charming."

Peter laughed and gave him another kiss, standing on his tiptoe and realizing he was not even wearing shoes. "Oh God, don’t say I don’t... But I look awful!"

"Peter-"

"What did I say?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and Wade rolled his eyes with a smile. Peter laughed, then he remembered the other people in the room and the whole situation they were in, so he released Wade and turned to May.

"What are you-? I mean," He cleared his throat "Hi Aunt May, it's good to see you again."

May laughed and gave him a hug "I'm here because Wade told me he was coming."

Peter frowned, there was something here that he couldn’t see, even worse, he was sure it was right in front of his face.

"We um," now he turned back at Wade "Ellie and I were expecting for you to come later."

Wade laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah um... I, well, I wanted... You know, um... I had to..."

Peter kept his confused expression and looked at the other two women in the room. Ellie had a wide grin that was about to touch her ears, and May was on the verge of tears... _'What is happe-?'_

{Take a deep breath, champ.}

[This is your time to shine.]

Wade knelt down and Peter froze, his eyes widening, this was… _'Oh God... Oh God, Oh no.'_

"I know I don’t deserve you," Wade began, he couldn’t even look Peter in the eye, so his eyes were fixed on the small box in his hand "You are the most incredible creature on planet earth and sometimes I feel like I'm going to drown with all the love I have for you."

"Wade..." He heard Peter call his name, but Wade couldn’t stop, because if he did, the words would not come back.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, next to Ellie, of course, and I'm the happiest men alive when I'm with you, nobody else matters, just you and me and-"

"Wade!"

"And my life has never had a purpose until I found you, and you made me see all the good that I could be and how much of a better person I could become not only for you, but for me, and I love you, Peter, with all my heart, and it hurts, but in the good kind of way, trust me, I-"

"Wade, STOP!"

"Please don’t say no, if you don’t want to get married and just be with me in another way - you know - I understand, but don’t reject me, because if there is someone who can break me-"

"Wade, please."

"It is you, because you are my everything, Petey, I-"

"Look up for Christ sake!"

Wade raised his head, but his eyes were closed, he couldn’t remember when he closed them, but it was probably at some point in the panic in his words. Slowly he opened the left one, to find just in front of his nose, a small box with a ring inside, which had a diamond with the shape of Deadpool’s face, and the pattern of the rim was like that of a spider web.

He looked up, wide-eyed, to find a completely red Peter above him. Slowly, Peter knelt in front of him, the contrast of his dirty face and his reddened cheeks was the most adorable thing Wade had ever seen.

" _YOU_ are the most amazing creature on earth, _YOU_ are the best thing that has ever happened to me, along with May and Ellie," the other two gave him a sobbing smile, so Peter continued " _You_ make me see how I can be much better every day, and _I_ don’t deserve you, because, Wade, if there is someone who deserves all the good in life, is you, you give everything for the people you love, you committed to be better and look at you, such an amazing - and very handsome, by the way – hero." Wade laughed, a tear trickling down his cheek, and Peter wiped it gently "I love you Wade, and if there's someone I want to be with forever, that's you."

Wade let the tears flow freely, of course Peter would plan this, because he would imagine that Wade was too frightened to do it, and in all honesty, because Wade deserves someone who makes him feel as worth of love as the other.

"Now," Peter continued. "We could, um... Ask the question together and maybe, well... Answer together?" Wade nodded and Peter kissed his nose. "Okay, let's do this!"

"One."

"Two."

"Why are you counting?" Ellie asked annoyed and May put a hand over her mouth.

"Continue, boys."

They both laughed and turned to look into each other's eyes, it was clear to them how much love they have for each other, and how happy they are by simply looking at each other.

"Peter Benjamin Parker."

"Wade Winston Wilson."

"Would you be-"

"-My forever other half?"

They busted in laugh and both nodded between tears. "Who wouldn’t want to marry you?" Peter asked, wiping his dirty, tearful face "Oh God, I look awful."

"You look perfect." Wade kissed him on the forehead, then followed to his nose and cheeks to finish on his lips, but he didn’t kiss him.

"And I ask myself the same question, Baby Boy." Peter laughed, and now Wade kissed him, with all the love and passion he has for the little man.

"Peter, you said eight o'clock" someone growled from behind.

They both turned to find the Avengers and Bob standing under the front door. Tony glaring at them, Clint waving with a big smile, Bruce sighing, Thor and Bob crying and Steve and Nat with their cell phones while they were recording the whole act.

"That was beautiful," Steve said.

"Could you repeat it?" Nat asked "We've kind of came a little late."

"It's Peter's fault," Tony grunted again "He said eight o'clock."

Wade and Peter laughed as they stood up, helping each other and almost falling in the attempt. The Avengers came in while Ellie and May welcomed them.

Wade walked over to Peter and hugged him from behind. "So... who's gonna wear the veil?"

Peter giggled and turned to wrap his arms around Wade's neck "Why not both?"

**~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my beautiful people, it was very fun to write this story (which was supposed to end in chapter 10 haha ...)
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much indeed, you are worth a thousand and million more. Thanks for the support, the kudos, the comments and, finally, all the love <3
> 
> Especially for those who were there since the begining when the writing mistakes were a million more than now haha (Moreid, Munchkinbutler, bb4ever, Lilybud, juliibee, IanPedragon, PiperHollow, anglismortes, Zombie, Chopchopsakurasushi, etc) I LOVE YOU!
> 
> Those who arrived recently and left all their love (Four_Noustril, ZoeysZone, pawsthetics, MintMousse, Bloody_Princess, clockworkThunder, you who left anonymous comments, etc), I also LOVE YOU!
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you have enjoyed this madness as much as I did, really, lots and lots of love.
> 
> (I would love to write a fic that follows this one, with Peter actually getting pregnant *you know, the spider thing has its effects lol.* But I don't know, let me know if it's silly :P)
> 
> And finally. May the force be with you, young padawans <3


End file.
